Proscrito
by Shiro2
Summary: Capítulo dieciseis! Han pasado dos años, alguien quiere venganza, Draco escapa, Hermione estará en peligro?
1. Default Chapter

             **Prólogo **

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que todas aquellas paredes habían visto la locura de la guerra. Demasiado odio, demasiado miedo…

El silencio de la amargura había abandonado aquellos páramos, y la vida continuaba, a pesar de que, en la memoria de muchos perduraba la amenaza continua de que después de todo, no estaban seguros.

La sombra oscura que había destruido tantas vidas seguía estando oculta en algún desquicio de tierra maldita, no muy lejos de allí, fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos que deseaban de una vez por todas librarse de ese temor infundado.

Pero, después de tantos sucesos grabados en las memorias imperecederas de los archivos historiales, Hogwarts nunca cambiaría, seguiría siendo el imponente castillo que había guarecido a tantas esperanzas, y que, algunas veces había logrado salvarlas….y otras veces no.

Muy lejos de aquellos parajes, más allá de toda ciudad mágica…llovía; las gotas alzaban frías salpicaduras en el lago. Desde la orilla, cubriéndose con el grueso manto, observaba las brumas alzarse alrededor, impidiendo la visión del oscuro mundo que se escondía a la vista.

Más allá de toda niebla, en medio de aquel inmenso lago, la gran edificación de piedra húmeda. El sol nunca llegaba a aquel lugar, solo los rayos mortecinos de la luna podían iluminar la oscura piedra.

Gritos, voces suplicantes, sollozos…ni una palabra coherente, frases sinsentido.  Aquel lugar no era para víctimas.

En el interior, cientos y cientos de pasillos, llenos de jaulas, demasiados horrores se escondían detrás de ellas, pero…otros horrores merodeaban fuera de ellas. Criaturas de la oscuridad…nunca nadie podría explicar lo que veían por culpa de ellas…

Solo unos pocos podían evitar sus visiones sin volverse locos…aunque peores pesadillas impidieran su sueño.

A la penumbra de una pared, bajo el reflejo del brillo de la luna, una silueta agazapada ocultaba su rostro de aquellas criaturas.

Su aspecto cansado, sudoroso por el esfuerzo de mantener su mente fría… Solo tenía en mente…la venganza. Ese recuerdo era lo único que le permitía no caer rendido a las visiones de sus peores actos o a su propia muerte.

No debería estar allí, eso no era lo planeado…aquel fallo, como pudo cometer aquel error? Estaba en lo cierto, no debería estar allí.

Pero no importaba, saldría, un montón de criaturas asquerosas no iban a impedirle su huída. No importaba el riesgo, ahora no tenía nada que perder, pero mucho que ganar.

Lo pagaría caro, claro que sí, obtendría la venganza de dos años dentro de aquellos muros, y regresaría…había tenido mucho tiempo para planear lo que haría después…y no le costaría mucho, y luego…el sabor de la dulce venganza.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su espectral rostro, y una risa cínica acompañó a los gritos de angustia que se encontraban en el aire.

Más alejado de aquella celda, unos pisos abajo. Un hombre trabajaba en los archivos que se amontonaban en su mesa de trabajo.

Una tenue luz iluminaba el despacho y nada se esperaba ya para esa tarde. Pero un sonido hizo alzar la cabeza del señor.

- A estas horas, correo?

Una inmensa lechuza gris entró por la ventana y se posó en el escritorio. Llevaba en su pata izquierda un pergamino mojado a causa de la lluvia.

- Una carta del Ministerio…

Los ruidos de los truenos empezaron a sonar por toda la habitación.

Lentamente desató el cordel del pergamino, y lo abrió:

_Muy estimado señor:_

_Desde el Departamento de casos para prisioneros políticos de la prisión de Azkaban, le informamos del veredicto final que tanto tiempo nos ha costado resolver._

_Después de dos años de investigaciones y juicios sobre los prisioneros culpables de movimientos conjuntos al grupo llamados así mismos "mortífagos", hemos resuelto el último de nuestros casos._

_A continuación exponemos el veredicto:_

_El día 4 de este mes a las 23.30 horas, después de un día de recibir este pergamino, se acatará a la ejecución del prisionero. La pena de muerte será llevada a  cabo por su más conocido método._

_Bajo nuestra jurisdicción y el poder que me ha sido otorgado, pongo en sus manos la tarea que se le infunda. _

_Datos del presidiario:_

_                         Prisionero nº 052961_

_                         Draco Malfoy_

_                        Condenado a muerte en la prisión de Azkaban._

Esto todavía no había acabado….

--------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-------------------------- 

Corto, pero intenso. Más de un@ tendrá millones de dudas, pero bueno, esa soy yo, ya me conocéis, no soy feliz si no ataco con la duda.

Poco a poco seguiré escribiendo mi nuevo fic, aunque todavía no he acabado Al Anochecer, pero…no importaa!!!! Jejejeje

Espero que me sigáis apoyando con mi nuevo proyecto, y mi intención será superar el anterior,.

Ya me dais vuestra opinión que es lo que más me importa.

Muchos besos y nos leemos.

Shiro…sassech's de españa.


	2. Una mirada afuera

La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

**1. Una mirada afuera…**

- No es bastante ya que tenga que aguantar a un montón de vejestorios aburridos con sus dilemas democráticos, sino que los he tenido que aguantar yo solo.

- También estaba yo Ron- dijo Ginny mirándolo de reojo.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Ron se detuvo a mirar por la primera ventana que se cruzó en su camino por el amplio pasillo que cruzaba gran parte del Ministerio de Magia.

Desde la ventana se podía observar el amplio paisaje que mostraba la ciudad de Londres, sus transeúntes caminaban de un lado a otro, demasiado preocupados en sus tranquilas vidas para darse cuenta que, frente a ellos, se encontraba el imponente edificio del Ministerio de Magia.  Pero, uno de los inconvenientes, podría ser, que la mayoría de ellos eran muggles, y no podían verlo.

Ginny observaba a su hermano,  por la expresión que reflejaba su rostro, ella podía adivinar a ciencia cierta, que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Muchas horas habían pasado en la gran sala. Al principio ella se había alegrado de volver a ver a caras tan conocidas como la de la profesora Mcgonagall o el mismísimo director Dumbledore, que a pesar de los años transcurridos, seguía teniendo el mismo rostro como el primer día que lo vio en Hogwarts.

Pero asuntos delicados los habían llevado allí, y no era momento para gratos reencuentros.

Pero todo había terminado, por fin después de dos años de reuniones, consejos y muchas asambleas, el caso de hacía dos años había concluido.

Intentando relajar el ambiente, Ginny se dirigió a su hermano.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo te habrás alegrado de esta resolución.

- Supongo que sí Ginny.

- Supones? Hacía mucho tiempo que deseabas esto, y ahora pones esa cara, no te entiendo.

- Por supuesto, pero puede ser que a pesar de todo, habrán cosas que no se arreglarán por un juicio tan largo.

La joven asintió tristemente, las cosas habían cambiado, pero tampoco era tan grave, las cosas mejorarían, las cicatrices se cerrarían, y quizá algún día las cosas volverían a estar como antes.

- Tranquilo Ron, todo saldrá bien, ahora vayámonos de aquí.

- No estaré tranquilo, hasta el día que Malfoy esté bajo tierra.

- Bueno según lo que nos han dicho hoy, lo estará dentro de poco.

Y con paso veloz, Ron caminó en dirección al ascensor mágico para abandonar aquel edificio, seguido de cerca por Ginny.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mucho más lejos de donde se encontraba Londres, en una de las tantas zonas ocultas a vista de los muggles, Harry se encontraba practicando conjuros con Remus Lupin.

Ahora la casa del antiguo profesor se había convertido también en la suya.

Pero, a pesar de aquellos días de paz, habían cosas que no lograba olvidar…

- Agh!...- se quejó Harry sujetándose del brazo derecho.- diablos, no puedo…

Lupin lo observaba sentado en su sofá, no quería intervenir y molestar al muchacho, pues conocía demasiado bien a Harry, y este repudiaría cualquier intento de ayuda.

Cansado, Harry dejó su varita encima de la mesilla y fue a sentarse junto a Remus.

- Admitámoslo Lupin, es imposible, llevo dos años intentando, pero nada…

Era cierto, desde el accidente ocurrido en la última batalla, Harry fue atacado, y causa de ello su brazo derecho no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Centenares de tratamientos recibió, pero ninguno, ante el desconcierto de los medimagos, no había podido volver a realizar bien ningún hechizo con la varita. Y no solo el hecho de haber perdido la única oportunidad de convertirse en un auror, rompiendo uno de sus grandes sueños, sino que no pudo volver a practicar el quidditch como antes, y eso le frustraba sobre manera.

Para si mismo se había convertido en una carga, quien lo iba a decir hacía unos años, el gran Harry Potter, el que había sido el héroe del mundo mágico, se había convertido en un don nadie sin habilidad mágica extraordinaria, como lo habían llamado muchos. Ahora solo era la sombra de alguien famoso que hubo hacia tiempo.

- Harry, las cosas no van así- dijo Lupin dirigiéndose a él- no debes renunciar al primer fracaso que se te presente, si lo haces, no tendrás ningún resultado.

- Llevo dos años practicando y nada…cuanto tiempo deberé esperar a que me salga un hechizo como dios manda? Para que entonces toda mi educación en Hogwarts? Todo se ha ido al diablo por…

- Déjalo, mortificarse no servirá de nada, solo hay que mirar hacia delante y seguir.

Antes las charlas con Lupin le reconfortaban, pero últimamente no, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza; tanto sacrificio para qué?.

Un ruido en la chimenea hizo girarse a ambos. En el salón de al lado una oleada de humo salió despedido. Ron se encontraba de pie sacudiéndose todos los restos de ceniza que llevaba por todo el cuerpo.

- Hay mejores maneras de llegar aquí, Ron- dijo amablemente Lupin.

- Lo sé, pero siempre preferí el método de siempre.

Harry entró en el salón, y con cierta duda le tendió la mano a su viejo amigo.

- Que tal estas Ron?

- Por tu cara mucho mejor que tú amigo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, le alegraba ver a Ron, pero cada vez que lo veía y sabía que él estaba haciendo todo lo que él había querido, una tristeza lo invadía.

- Qué tal están todos?- preguntó Harry evitando pensar más en lo mismo.

- Bueno, últimamente no veo a muchos de los que conocemos…pero eso no es lo que me ha traído aquí.

Harry le invitó a que se sentara y Lupin también se sentó.

- Por fin se ha decido, verdad?- preguntó Harry.

- Al final hemos ganado.

- Ganado? El que condenen a muerte a Malfoy no nos hace ganar nada, Ron- interrumpió Lupin.

- Pero al fin se hará justicia…- replicó Ron.

- Justicia…- dijo más para si mismo Harry-…justicia, no me parece que sea justicia, pues en parte nosotros, o más bien, yo soy responsable de lo que pasó.

Ron se levantó de inmediato de su asiento:

- Tú? Pero que dices Harry? No eres responsable de aquello, no lo asumas, él es el único culpable.

- El confiar, el descuido…también son indicios que pueden llevar al fracaso, Ron…y por ello uno también puede ser culpable.

- Tonterías…- Ron seguía de pie observando a su amigo- desde que estás aquí con Lupin se te pega más su forma de hablar tan filosófica que no pega nada con tú carácter…

- Estoy aquí Ron…- decía con una sonrisa Lupin.

- Y? Las verdades a la cara, no?

- Claro, claro, continua por favor- dijo cruzándose de brazos Remus.

Pero a pesar de todo, Harry ya no escuchaba, se miraba sus manos y no prestaba atención a Ron.

- Ron…

- Qué..?- Ron parecía molestado de ver que Harry no le había estado prestando atención a lo que había estado diciendo antes.

- Las has visto?

El joven pelirrojo suspiró y se volvió a sentar. 

- Ya sabes que prefirió alejarse todo esto, Harry.

- Pero no sabes nada de ella?

- Por supuesto que si, pero cada vez que hablamos cosas de nuestro mundo, pues…simplemente cambia de tema.

- Ya veo…

Lupin seguía la conversación, pero sin interrumpir a aquellos muchachos que tanto habían madurado desde sus primeros años en la escuela Hogwarts.

- Podrías ir a verla…- dijo mirándolo de reojo Ron- le gustaría volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

- No lo sé Ron…

- Pero en serio Harry que no te entiendo…es nuestra mejor amiga y tú…simplemente no puedes hacer como si no existiera.

- Qué?- ahora era Harry quien se levantó a mirar directamente a Ron- le debo mucho y lo sabes…no vuelvas a decir que hago como si no existiera…

El silencio reinó en la sala, hasta que Ron cerrando los ojos dijo:

- Haz lo que quieras Harry, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de entenderte…

Harry desvió la mirada y observó por la ventana; el cielo estaba despejado y no había nada porque alarmarse, aun así…algo dentro de él le impedía seguir adelante.

-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*

Volviendo de nuevo al centro de Londres, el día a día se vivía con normalidad, todos los establecimientos de las grandes avenidas daban la bienvenida a los pequeños compradores, y en una callejuela poco transitada, se encontraba una pequeña librería de toda clase de libros. A través de la enorme cristalera se solía observar niños pequeños sentados en las mesas de lecturas obligando a sus madres a leerles su cuento favorito.

Pero en este momento, se observaba la librería cerrada, y en la puerta, colgado, un cartel con un "Enseguida vuelvo"

Pero la tienda no estaba del todo vacía, pues en el cuarto trasero, lejos de miradas indiscretas, dos amigas charlaban animadamente.

- Cierra los ojos…

- Vale…

- Ahora…ábrelos!!

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una enorme cabeza de león desgastada por los años, al verlo ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

- Por todos los dioses Luna, quita esa cosa de delante mío…

-  Hermione, que aguafiestas eres…

- Simplemente no me gustan estas clases de bromas, y quítate ese sombrero.

Con cara de fastidio Luna se quitó el sombrero que había utilizado en quinto curso para animar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, pero estaba claro que su intento por sorprender a Hermione no había conseguido el éxito planeado.

- Lo siento Luna, pero ya sabes lo que opino de todo esto…

- Antes no decías lo mismo.

- Pero antes yo también formaba parte de ello, lo siento pero ya tomé mi decisión.

- Y todos tus conocimientos de magia, todos tus esfuerzos para convertirte en la mejor bruja, para qué? Para convertirte en una simple vendedora…

- A mucha honra Luna. No tengo ganas de volver a tener la misma conversación de siempre. Ya me toca soportarla cuando vienen Ron y Ginny, ya ahora tú.

- Muy bien, no diré más.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y fue a traer una bandeja de galletas y dos vasos de té de una repisa de la habitación.

- No estará muy bueno, pero me voy superando- dijo tímidamente Hermione.- y cuéntame, que has estado haciendo desde la última vez que nos vimos, que fue hace…

- Casi un año, Hermione.

- Tanto?

- Mi entrenamiento para ser auror me tuvieron muy ocupada.

- Auror? Así que al final eso es lo que elegiste? Me alegro mucho.

- Gracias.

Luna se quedó pensando tristemente, hacía solo dos años que Hermione también deseaba convertirse en toda un auror, pero ahora la veía y se entristecía que todos los planes que tenían ellos, se hubieran esfumado.

- Así que te sigues viendo con Ron y Ginny, eh? Y los demás?

- Pues…no he visto a nadie más, hace poco que me asenté definitivamente aquí.

- Y hasta entonces que estuviste haciendo?

- Pues no se, viajar un poco, despejarme de todo supongo.

- Entiendo, pero Hermione yo no se…

- Da igual Luna, no hace falta que hablemos de cosas tristes, nos hemos encontrado y eso es lo principal.

- Claro…pero mi llegada aquí no es solo por reencontrarnos Hermione.

La joven miró extrañada a su amiga, aunque a Luna Lovegood siempre la envolvió un alo de misterio.

- Tengo un presentimiento, y todo se debe a un sueño que se ha ido repitiendo desde hace algún tiempo es sobre…

Un ruido en la ventana hizo que Luna parara de hablar.

- Es Hedwid!!- dijo sorprendida al ver a la lechuza de Harry.

- Pues a que esperas, ábrele.

Lentamente e insegura, Hermione se acercó a la ventana y abrió a la hermosa lechuza de su amigo, que hacia tanto tiempo que no veía.

- Trae una carta- la cogió temblorosamente de su pata y dejó que Hedwid se colocara en un lugar más cómodo.

Luna no dijo nada, pues se imaginaba lo que pondría.

Hermione, abrió lentamente la carta y se colocó en un lugar alumbrado, al leerla cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Involuntariamente se le cayó de las manos y la carta allí se quedó.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Se que hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo y tampoco nos vemos, pero suponía que tendría que darte esta noticia yo mismo._

_Después de estos dos años que han transcurrido, en el que el Ministerio ha llevado a cabo las investigaciones de los que participaron en la batalla, han terminado todas sus sentencias._

_Con ayuda de todas las pruebas y los testigos, el último caso y más delicado ha finalizado._

_Hermione__, Draco Malfoy será ejecutado dentro de muy poco._

_Todo ha terminado._

_Harry__._

- Hermione…- dijo Luna levantándose- así que te lo ha dicho. Me lo imaginaba.

- Esto…- Hermione intentaba despejarse la cabeza, pero un dolor empezó a invadirle, una angustia que hacía tiempo no sentía- Luna…que era eso del sueño?

- Creo que mejor te deje ahora, te veo agotada.

- Otro día entonces vendrás?

- Por supuesto amiga mía.

Con un abrazo las dos amigas se despidieron, pero antes de irse, Luna vio colgado de un perchero un manto que emplean las brujas para guarecerse del frío y la lluvia.

- Hermione, para que necesitas eso si tú has dejado atrás todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia?- dijo esperando la respuesta.

- Yo…bueno, supongo que estará ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, ni recordaba haberlo dejado ahí.

- Sabes que mientes muy mal?

Hermione miró al suelo sin saber que responder, y esperó a que Luna se marchara.

- Bueno te dejo entonces, pero solo te digo una cosa…sigue mojada, no es muy recomendable que una bruja que no emplea la magia se pasee por páramos peligrosos bajo la lluvia…- viendo que Hermione levantaba la cabeza sorprendida prosiguió- resérvala…puede que la necesites de nuevo pronto.

Dicho esto Luna desapareció frente a Hermione.

La joven se volvió y vio la carta de Harry en el suelo. Hedwid seguía en la repisa.

- Lo siento Hedwid, no tengo respuesta, mejor vuelve con Harry.

Hermione le abrió la ventana y la lechuza voló hasta perderse entre los edificios.

Dejó la ventana abierta y observó el lugar por donde se había marchado Hedwid.

Echaba de menos a sus amigos, claro que si, pero…había aborrecido todo ese mundo, tantos enfrentamientos, tantos peligros, todo para que? Para en ocasiones ganar, otras perder…era lógico, pero no quería volver…quería seguir en paz, a pesar de que sus escapadas dijeran lo contrario.

-Ya no se repetirán…todo se ha acabado.

-----------------------------------dos años antes--------------------------------------

Le habían dicho que saliera con los demás, que se ocupara de los más pequeños, pero ella no hizo caso.

Corrió por todos lados en busca de sus amigos. Por qué ella debía huir mientras ellos seguían luchando?

Aurores, mortífagos…centenares de magos enfrentándose unos con otros. Vio como habían muchos caídos, muchos de ellos los conocía, incluso habían alumnos de Hogwarts.

Vio a Ron peleando junto a Lupin y demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore y los demás profesores, también se encontraba Snape, luchando codo con codo para detener a todos los magos tenebrosos y dementores que se habían aliado con el bando oscuro.

Pero dónde estaban Harry y Draco? Y lo más importante, dónde estaba Lord Voldemort?

Corrió y corrió hasta que escuchó un estruendo, como una gran explosión.

Su corazón se encogió al presentir lo peor. Al llegar al lugar se detuvo de inmediato detrás de una columna. Vio en el suelo el cuerpo de Voldemort, de pie, alrededor estaban Harry y Draco.

- Oh dios, por fin…por fin cayó- era la voz de Harry. Eso quería decir que Voldemort por fin había muerto?- Lo hemos hecho bien, Malfoy.

Draco se dio la vuelta a mirar de frente a Harry, y dibujó una sonrisa cínica que hacía demasiado tiempo que no mostraba.

- Por supuesto, Potter, lo "hemos" hecho muy bien- alzó su varita y la apuntó directamente a Harry.

- Pero qué…?- no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, de la varita de Draco salió un extraño hechizo que Harry no logró escuchar.

Harry cayó al suelo y se cogió fuertemente ambos brazos con las manos. Un terrible dolor le invadía en esa zona, pero miraba con desprecio y odio a Draco.

- Tú…

- Si, YO Potter, pero ahora lo que debería preocuparte es…

- _Crucio!!!_

Draco se retorció en el suelo, sorprendido todavía, miró a Harry, pero era imposible que él hubiera realizado ese hechizo en su situación.

No, no había sido él, miró hacía la derecha y la vio.

De pie, apuntándole directamente, estaba Hermione, con los labios apretados, y unas ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

- Entrometida…si-siempre tienes que estar en los lugares menos oportunos- Malfoy respiraba dificultosamente a causa del hechizo.

- Eres un desgraciado,  además de un sucio traidor…

- Y que vas a hacer al respecto, Granger?- de nuevo el tono despreciable había vuelto a su voz.

Hermione vio nerviosa como el muchacho se levantaba, Harry mientras tanto observaba la escena con temor, pero no podía hacer nada, sus brazos no le respondían.

- Te crees que puedes hacer algo contra mi? No eres capaz, eres solo una…

- No te atrevas a decirlo…Malfoy.

- Sangre-sucia

Palabras salieron de la boca de Hermione, y Draco cayó inconsciente al suelo. Pero la muchacha no estaba complacida, pero ya no podía hacer nada, sus esperanzas habían sido destruidas…

La noche de la caída de Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy fue llevado a Azkaban a la espera de un veredicto que tardaría mucho tiempo, pues…se habían convertido en un traidor en ambos bandos. El dilema de todo el mundo fue; a qué bando pertenecía Draco Malfoy?

La respuesta de Hermione había sido tajante. A ninguno.

Desde ese momento, Harry fue hospitalizado, y Hermione abandonó Londres.

Ron tendría que aguantar el estar en medio de dos territorios.

-----------------------------------------en la actualidad----------------------------

Pero ahora Hermione había vuelto, y esperaba poder llevar una tranquila vida, pero sus visitas nocturnas habían sido frecuentes en los últimos meses.

- Por qué intento buscar respuestas donde no las hay? – suspiró Hermione- todo es absurdo y pronto habrá acabado.

Pero no podía estar más equivocada,  pues el tiempo en Azkaban desde la llegada de la decisión del Ministerio había transcurrido, y hechos recientes alterarían los planes de todos ellos.

Pues una carta urgente fue enviada al Ministro de Magia. Al abrirla se llevó una mano a la cabeza. 

Llamó a una mujer que se encontraba afuera del despacho.

- Haz llamar a todo el consejo, y a Albus Dumbledore.

- Y de qué les digo que se trata?

- Solo que es un asunto importante de máxima prioridad.

- Muy bien.

El Ministro dejó la carta en el escritorio. Las letras eran borrosas a causa de la humedad del lugar, pero se leían a la perfección:

  _Señor:_

_          Draco Malfoy ha escapado._

---------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Finito, caput, dios mio como me ha costado escribir este capitulo, lo he sudado, eh? Y creo que no me ha quedado como yo esperaba, pues creo que me he armado yo sola un lio, pero bueno, espero que haya quedado la mayoria de cosas claras. Esque en serio, quiero poner tanta información, que creo que mucha es demasiado rollo, y poca insuficiente.

Pero este es el resultado y espero que haya gustado.

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

**BB: fuiste la primera en leerte el fic, eh? Jejeje, tuviste parte de la exclusiva, y ya ves, algunas cosas se han resuelto, eso espero, pero como siempre dejo la mayoria en suspenso, ejejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando, aunque este solo es el segundo capitulo, todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer, jejeje. Muchos besos wapisima y nos leemos.**

**Luna-wood: Bueno, hola wapa, aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo, como ves siempre soy mu mala y lo dejo en suspense, pero si no lo hiciera no seria yo, juas juas. Ya veo que sigues mis dos fics ultimos fics, eso me alegra un monton. Espero que esto siga para mucho mas tiempo, muchos besitos.**

**Rosa: hola wapisima mia, lo de que tiene algo de el hombre de la mascara de hierro, ya te dije que na nai, pues solo por poner el numero del prisionero no tiene nada que ver, asi que…juas juas, propio mio. A ver si te gusta este capitulo, y seguire intentando superarme dia a dia, muchos besos cariñet.**

**Kore****: Hola wapisima, ya ves, estoy inspirada esta semanita y he subido mis dos fics, todo un logro en mi que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo, espero que eso no me haga decaer con mis historias.**

Al final, y a pesar de la insistencia que me dabais tú y Rosa, Harry está vivito y coleando, pero un poco lisiao el pobre, pero no podía matarlo, no podía entonces cuadrar ciertas cosas. Espero haberlo resuelto bien.

Muchos besos corason.

**J@ina****: Siento no haberlo subido antes de que te fueras de vacaciones, pero bueno, asi cuando hayas vuelto te lo lees, y quien sabe, a lo mejor ya he subido el siguiente, cosa improbable, pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el principio, ahora espero que te guste lo siguiente, jejejeje. Muchos besos wapisima.**

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo dos, espero no recibir piedras ni nada agresivo, jejeje, solo vuestros comentarios y sugerencias, que siempre serán bien recibidos, exceptuando el matar a personajes que me rompan el esquema de la historia (vale Rosa?) juas juas

Es mi historia y mato a quien quiero, jojojojoj Yo tengo el poder.

Locuras aparte.

Muchos saludos a tod@s y si no nos vemos antes, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!! BUENAS FIESTAS!!!!

Mis mejores deseos:

Shiro, sassenach española.


	3. Dichoso el traidor que vuelve al hogar

**2. Dichoso el traidor que vuelve al hogar…**

Los terrenos alrededor de Azkaban nunca fueron fáciles de recorrer, pero solo alguien que conociera los caminos o una mente despejada podría encontrar la salida.

El sonido de una respiración agitada, el ruido de hojas pisadas por pies presurosos. Una figura que atravesaba los pantanos, si el tiempo no había conseguido consumirle, un simple cansancio tampoco lo lograría.

Los ojos se le nublaban por las gotas de sudor, todos los huesos le dolían, pero no se detendría hasta encontrar lugar seguro fuera de aquel paisaje oscuro.

Draco a veces se sonreía así mismo, pues se podían contar con los dedos los presos que habían conseguido escapar de Azkaban, y ahora él era uno de ellos. Solo se entristecía al pensar que no podría estar presente a la hora que se les anunciara a sus queridísimos amigos que él estaba  libre de nuevo.

Aunque posiblemente, si alguien se cruzara por su camino, no lo reconocerían, pues el aspecto que presentaba no era precisamente el que antaño se le reconocía, sus cabellos revueltos y húmedos, su cara demasiado delgada, sus ropas raídas y sucias, pronto lo solucionaría. Y si daba la casualidad que alguien si que le reconociera, pues…simplemente no le daría tiempo a contarlo a nadie.

Ahora debía centrarse en terminar su fuga, y llegar a una esperada reunión.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Maldita sea!!! Será…pero es que no nos va a dejar tranquilos!!!- Ron acaba de ser informado de las recientes noticias de la fuga de Draco, y no se lo había tomado muy bien.- y yo que pensaba que me podía tomar una largas vacaciones por fin.

- Tendrás que decírselo, no?- dijo la voz del señor Weasley.

- Claro, pero… Harry está tan decaído, tan apático, que puede que se lo diga y no quiera saber nada al respecto, y creo que pasará lo mismo con Hermione.

Luna escuchaba la conversación desde el despacho de al lado, había llegado la hora de volver a encontrarse con Harry, y una visita antes de comer no vendría mal.

Ya había desaparecido ella, cuando Ron dijo.

- De todas maneras… puede que Malfoy quiera venganza, y ya sabemos a por quien ira.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry estaba en el suelo a causa de la caída que había sufrido por la inesperada aparición de Luna frente a él.

Él la miraba con sorpresa, mientras ella adquirió un semblante inexpresivo sin apartar sus ojos del rostro del muchacho.

La cabeza de Lupin apareció por la puerta de la habitación.

- Ocurre algo Harry… oh Luna, que agradable sorpresa, me alegro de verte.

- Igualmente Lupin…- dijo sin apartar la vista del muchacho que estaba en el suelo.

- Creo que mejor sigo preparando la comida, creo que te quedarás verdad.

Luna asintió lentamente. Lupin cerró tras de sí la puerta, y de nuevo quedaron solos. Harry siempre había temido el silencio de Luna, y esta vez no era una excepción, así que no dijo nada, esperando que la joven comenzara su sermón.

- Ya veo que prefieres que empiece yo…- dijo sin sorprender a Harry- después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, sigues con la misma cara con que te deje la  última vez, y si no recuerdo mal, en la misma posición- con un gesto divertido él alzo una ceja.

- En ti no existen las casualidades Luna, que te ha traído aquí?

Y por primera vez, desde que la conocía, ella abandonó su tranquilo semblante, y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, se cruzó de brazos  y su voz adquirió un tono que jamás antes le había escuchado.

- Se puede saber quien te crees que eres? Ya veo que dejaste el papel de héroe del mundo para sustituirlo por mártir del mundo. Piensas que ya no puedes utilizar los brazos correctamente para la magia, pero a mi parecer lo que no te funciona es el cerebro. Pretendes que el resto de tu vida la gente te venga a dar la pena que tanto necesitas, por que eso es lo que pareces, un saco receptor de pena.

- Pero Luna….

- No me interrumpas. Piensas que los demás no lo están pasando mal? Crees que Ron no sufre de verte así? Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido? Permíteme decirte que solo un imbécil piensa así, y eso es lo que eres? Un imbécil? Yo antes conocía a un chico lleno de valor, esperanzas y gran orgullo, y frente a mi solo encuentro un despojo de lo que era. Aquel muchacho que tanto admiraba a desaparecido para siempre? Dime Harry, lo ha hecho?

A Harry le pareció ver que los ojos de la muchacha se nublaban, pero ahora lo que más le dolían eran las palabras de ella. Por qué le dolían tanto? Eso ya se lo habían dicho…pero ella no.

Con decisión se incorporó del suelo, y la miró a los ojos. Cuanta sinceridad irradiaba esa chica. Pero todavía se negaba a tocarla, no había llegado el momento.

- No te preocupes…puede que algún día llegue- dijo mientras dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante esa afirmación, él no pudo evitar de sonrojarse. 

- No se si estar ofendido por el sermón que me has dado o….estar agradecido.

Ella ya había logrado tranquilizarse después de tan duro esfuerzo que había echo para decir todo aquello, nunca fue buena al enojarse tanto, pero esta situación lo requería.

- Ahora dime a lo que has venido, aunque no dudo que tuvieras muchas ganas de decirme todo aquello- y después de mucho tiempo él consiguió reírse.

Ella se alegró, había conseguido uno de sus propósitos, ahora solo faltaba darle la noticia. Hizo que se sentara en la silla mientras ella comenzó a relatarle todos los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en el Ministerio.

Pareció que la noticia de la fuga de Draco Malfoy no le sorprendió del todo. Salió corriendo de la habitación para darle la noticia de lo ocurrido a Lupin, par a su sorpresa, en la cocina había una nota de él. Parecía que también había recibido la noticia.

Volvió a la habitación donde todavía se encontraba Luna, y sin detenerse se colocó su capa, y introdujo en el bolsillo su varita.

Se acercó a Luna, y la agarró por la cintura, sin dirigirse ni una palabra desparecieron.

Todavía seguían hablando Ron y su padre, cuando de repente, aparecieron ante sus ojos las figuras de Harry y Luna.

Ron no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca desconcertado, y muchos conocidos de Harry se acercaron a comprobar si era cierto que él estuviese ahí.

Luna se había separada prudencialmente de él, y Ginny la observó con cara de agradecimiento. Luna no contestó.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió a su amigo:

- Ya ha llegado la hora de volver…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione se encontraba detrás del mostrador atendiendo como siempre a la señora Mckallahan.

- No señora, todavía no ha llegado el libro para su hija, supongo que la próxima semana lo traerán.

- Ah querida, ni te imaginas como da la lata la pequeña Jo con ese libro.

Hermione sonreía como siempre a su humilde clientela, le encantaba estar allí, rodeada de la paz que aquella gente le brindaba.

Un tirón de su falda, hizo que su atención se desviara hacia abajo.

Una pequeña la miraba con ojos suplicantes con un pequeño libro en las manos.

- Qué sucede pequeña?

- Kath no me quiere leer, yo no se, y este es mi favorito, me puedes leer un poquito?

Ya había visto a aquella niña muchas veces en la tienda y a su hermana, eran gente muy humilde y no podían permitirse el comprar libros, con mucho gusto Hermione les permitía leer cuanto quisieran.

- Vamos a ver…que libro tienes ahí…ah si "Los deseos de Bree" muy bonito, ven siéntate te leeré un poquito- y cogiéndola en brazos la sentó en su regazo y abrió el libro por la primera página-  "todo el mundo conoce de su existencia, pero nadie las ha visto. Muchos han intentado encontrar el lugar donde viven, pero todo ha sido en vano. Pero nosotros, si que lo sabemos, pues solo la gente de corazón puro podría saber donde se encuentra el bosque de las hadas…."

Un ruido en la trastienda hizo que se detuviera en la lectura. Se giró a observar el rostro expectante de la niña. Le sonrió tiernamente.

- Sabes? Tienes buen gusto…te regalo el cuento, pero…será nuestro secreto, vale?

La pequeña se lanzó al cuello de Hermione, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Cogió fuertemente el libro y salió corriendo de la tienda, seguida de las riñas de su hermana mayor.

Hermione al comprobar que sus últimas clientes habían abandonado la tienda, cerró con llave por dentro, y colocó de nuevo el cartel de "vuelvo enseguida"

Cogió un palo grueso que siempre guardaba detrás el mostrador, y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta de la trastienda.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta cerrada para escuchar cualquier movimiento en el interior, pero no escuchó nada. De golpe la puerta se abrió y cayó encima de unos fuertes brazos.

- Menuda bruja más peligrosa…- al elevar el rostro, Hermione se encontró con la mirada simpática de Ron.

- Por qué no utilizas la puerta como la gente normal?

- Es que YO no soy como la gente normal ni tú…- Hermione iba a empezar una nueva discusión con  él, cuando un ruido a las espaldas de Ron le llamó la atención.

- Veo que las cosas entre vosotros nunca cambian.

El palo se le resbaló de las manos, y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sin poder contenerse más se lanzó a los brazos de Harry.

- Dios…cuanto te he echado de menos, pensé que no querrías….yo pensaba que tú…- las palabras se ahogaban en la garganta de Hermione, Harry le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos.

- Que llorona eres Hermione, antes eras más fuerte…- dijo irónicamente Ron.

Harry y Hermione se giraron a observarlo con una sonrisa abierta, y el pelirrojo fue a unirse en el abrazo de aquellos tres amigos que tanto tiempo habían estado separados.

Tras calmarse, Hermione se enjugó las lágrimas y se fijó en como el tiempo había tratado a Harry. Visto así…parecía animado, y mejor de lo que le había contado Ron. Pero ya no importaba, ahora estaban de nuevo juntos.

- Harry, yo pensé que no querrías verme, yo pensaba que…

- Y por qué iba a querer yo eso? Al contrario yo pensaba que eras tú la que no querías verme por…

- Así que los dos pensabais lo mismo, y que era exactamente lo que pensabais y que razón?

- Ahora no importa Ron, no importa…- dijo tristemente Hermione pero volviendo a sonreír nuevamente.

Harry se adelantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- Las charlas después, ahora tienes que venir con nosotros, dejar esto por una temporada.

- Por qué?- Hermione se deshizo del contacto de la mano de Harry.

- No estás segura aquí…Malfoy ha escapado de Azkaban.

- Qué?

Hermione se quedó pálida, sus ojos buscaron el amparo en algún rincón de la habitación.

- P-Pero…por eso te has incorporado? Para atraparlo? Pero si tú…

- No importa como lo haga Hermione, la cuestión es que hay todavía un asunto pendiente que Malfoy y yo debemos resolver…

- Conmigo también…- interrumpió Ron.

- Además, tú debes acompañarnos, aquí no estás segura.

- Oh no, eso si que no, yo no me muevo de aquí.

Hermione colocó sus manos en la cintura,  y se puso a la defensiva.

- Dejé bien claro que no pensaba volver a todo eso, ya tuve suficiente, si ahora queréis volver a las andadas de las peleas, los aires de grandeza y tal, pues nada, allá vosotros, yo me quedo aquí.

- Si eso lo entendemos, el que no lo entienda es él.

Hermione cambió su cara orgullosa, por un semblante lleno de angustia.

- Y eso por…

- Sabes muy bien que no le sentó nada bien que fueses tú el que le derrotó. No lo habrá olvidado tan fácilmente, además…

- Tonterías…- dijo en un susurro- sé cuidarme yo misma, no necesito que nadie me proteja, os lo agradezco chicos, pero yo ya no tengo que ver nada. 

- Pero Hermione- suplicó Ron.

- Os lo agradezco, pero esta vez no.

Harry bajó los brazos resignado, sabía que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su amiga. 

- Da igual cuanto tiempo pase, serás testaruda hasta la muerte.- dijo Harry.

- Tened mucho cuidado chicos. Que esté apartada del mundo de la magia, no quiere decir que no me preocupe de mis amigos. Tenedme al corriente de lo que pase, vale?

- Si necesitas algo, hazlo sabes, ten cuidado tú también- y Harry la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió.

Harry miró de reojo a Ron, y dando un paso hacia atrás desapareció.

Ahora solo quedaban el pelirrojo y ella.

- Qué es lo que me he perdido, Hermione? Se algunas cosas que ocurrieron, pero viendo vuestras caras creo que me he perdido otras tantas.

Hermione observó detenidamente a Ron, él no sabía exactamente que es lo que había detrás de todo el periodo en que Draco Malfoy se unió al bando de Harry. Y lo que ello había provocado, aunque eso si, el resultado al final había sido la traición, una traición que el tiempo no lograba curar. Pero Ron no sabía muchas cosas, y el ocultarle a él, precisamente a él, lo que realmente ella sabía, era otra traición, que posiblemente Ron no perdonaría de habérsele ocultado.

Hermione se acercó a él, y le colocó una mano en la mejilla izquierda.

- Me alegro que hayas estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, Ron- dijo ella sonriéndole- no sabes como significa esto para mí.

Él notó como las piernas le temblaban, siempre le ocurría cuando ella estaba demasiado cerca de él, y a pesar de todo los años transcurridos, la misma sensación volvía a él una y otra vez.

Él, como respuesta, alzó su mano a la busca de la de ella en la mejilla.

- Como iba a dejarte sola? No podía hacer como si no existieras…Hermione, y lo sabes.

Ella conocía los sentimientos de él, incluso mejor que él mismo, pero a pesar de todo…podría alguna vez llegar a enamorarse sinceramente de él? En muchas ocasiones lo había deseado, pero ahora…necesitaría de nuevo esforzarse para poder enamorarse de él, o de nuevo habría complicaciones?

Ron se dio cuenta de la batalla que la mente de Hermione estaba llevando a cabo. Apretó un poco la mano de ella y luego la soltó.

- Tengo que irme- dijo él sonriéndole- pero vendré a menudo, como siempre- ahora volvía a hacer aquel gesto tan adorable que le gustaba a Hermione, empezó a tocarse la cabeza en un gesto nervioso- ten cuidado, y si ves algún indicio de presencia de ese Malfoy, no esperes a que llegue él a ti, ponte en contacto con alguno de nosotros, de acuerdo?

- A sus ordenes señor Weasley!!- dijo sonriente Hermione.

Él le sonrió con la mirada y desapareció.

- Cuánto me gustaría enamorarme de ti…cuanto…- su voz se ahogo en el susurro.

Al darse media vuelta, retrocedió velozmente llevándose la mano al pecho y ahogando un grito.

Pero la imagen que había visto delante de ella entre la puerta, había desparecido tan pronto como había aparecido.

- Cuándo dejarás de atormentarme…cuándo…

Las visiones volvían, por qué si ella nunca había tenido el don de la videncia? Aunque siempre esperó que esas imágenes solo fueran una mala jugada de su imaginación, solo bromas…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya hacia horas que había dejado atrás los siniestros páramos, por fin podía volver a realizar magia, y estaba ansioso de practicarla.

En cuanto pudo desapareció, y en un instante ante sus ojos se dibujó un paisaje muy familiar para él. Pero no podía volver allí, seguramente el primer lugar en  donde lo buscaran fuera su casa, y allí ya no había nadie.

Se adentró en el bosque oscuro que delimitaba su antigua propiedad, el cual, quien no supiera de sus misterios, probablemente se perdería y nunca podría salir, o saldría rápidamente sin encontrar nada de el interés del curioso.

Pero él si que lo conocía,  y fue directamente al claro, donde se encontró con una gran roca, en cuya abertura entró. Una diminuta luz empezó a hacerse latente, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Por fin llegó a lo que era una acogedora sala de estar, en una parte de la pared, una chimenea, que no daba al exterior, pero sus llamas ardían sin ninguna dificultad, y el humor desparecía sin saber donde llegaba.

Una melodía se escuchaba por toda la estancia, un sonido familiar para él. El sonido de una mujer.

Y allí estaba, una mecedora que se movía por el impulso de una grácil figura, de largos cabellos platinados, y la mirada fija a la pared, sus ropajes eran elegantes, y el rostro no había envejecido, sino que conservaba la belleza de la madurez.

Draco se acercó con una ancha sonrisa en la cara, y se colocó frente a aquella mujer.

Ella dejó de cantar, y se fijó en él, sonriéndole le extendió la mano. Él la sujetó delicadamente y se la llevó a los labios. Tras besarla la dejó ir.

 Él se incorporó y suspirando triunfalmente dijo:

- He vuelto a casa…madre.

-----------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Creo que me ha quedado algo corto el capitulo, pero bueno, cosas que pasan.

No he tardado tanto en actualizar, teniendo en cuenta que actualicé esta semana también "Al Anochecer"

De nuevo seguro que dejé muchas dudas, pero así es como soy, juas juas.

Quería mencionar que en este capitulo menciono el libro de "Los deseos de Bree", pues bien es un cuento mío, y bueno como Hermione está en una librería y eso…pues bueno me he querido dar un poco de publicidad, si queréis saber mas sobre este cuento, pues nada me preguntais, si lo quereis….jajajjaa pues nada yo lo vendo, (anda como me hago publicidad, juas juas, esta muy bien valorado positivamente por Alfaguara, y patatin patatan) bueno que me reservo todo los derechos (SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESTO, JUAS JUAS)

Parezco una teleserie que promociona los productos que la patrocina, jejejeje.

Volviendo al fic, ejem,  pues nada más que decir, la trama supongo que empieza ya y que todas vuestras dudas se iran resolviendo, aunque la gente me pida spoilers bajo presion(es borma, jejeje, eso va por ti J@ina, jejejej)

**Luna_wood****: hola wapa, veo que te ha escandalizado mucho lo que está pasando, jajaja.. Pero soy mala, y siempre me gusta poner lo peor de las cosas,jajajaja. Seguramente tendré algun trauma y todo eso, echemosle la culpa a los demas, ji ji. Muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando.**

**BB: HOLA WAPISIMAAAAAAAA!!!! NO ME MATES PORFAAAAAAAAA, dios como me dejaste con el review de mi otro fic, madre mia, que miedo das cuando te enfadas, madre mia, no se como estarás cuando hables conmigo por el msn, que miedo que miedo.**

Espero que te hayas quedado contenta con este capitulo, porque de verdad tengo mucho miedo de tus reacciones, jajajajajajajajjaa. El otro fic no creo que lo actualice antes de acabar el año, asi que porfa deja que pase al año siguiente, por fa, si no tendrás a una menos para ir a Londres y entonces seremos impares y..y…jooooo jajajajajaj. Muchos besos mi slytherin favorita. Nos vemos.

**Jenny Anderson: Hola wapa, tú y tus eternas dudas, jajaja. Bueno, supongo que aquí tendrás unas cuantas más para la colección, que parece que te he provocado este hobbie, jejejee.**** Que pases las mejores fiestas que queden y muchos besos.**

**Ouh**** yeah: Como que es complejo de Franco? A ver, creo que me empiezas a conocer, yo siempre mato a mis personajes, al principio al final, a pesar que a lo mejor luego todos viven felices y todo eso, pero en algun momento los mato, mejor que estes preparada porque ahora que estamos en la misma clase, no se, quiza me venga la locura y no diferencia lo real a lo ficticio, y no se, mejor me tendría cuidado con el aguarrás en la comida o las herramientas de escultura JUAS JUAS JUAS,  asi que por el bien que te trae…escribe mas reviews, juas juas muchos besos y que seas feliz, jijijijijiji**

**Kore****: Mi wapisimaaaa sangre-sucia. Las cosas se van averiguando, pero como comprobarás mis capituos son un tercio por lo menos de los tuyos, es que simplemente no puedo dejar los capitulos a medias y continuarlos en otro momento, yo todo de un tirón y siempre al grano, jajajaja. Pero a ver si escribes el final de tu primer fic, aunque el que estas escribiendo ahora tambien me gusta muchísimo. Continua así, y a ver si tenemos un buen fin de año, y un año lleno de locuras, y por dios, un viaje a Londres. Muchísimos besos y a ver si nos vemos mañana.**

**J@ina****: Hola wapisima, como ya te respondí a tus preguntas por el  msn, pues no te puedo contar algo que no sepas, solo decirte, que la historia se apodera de mi, jejejejeje es decir, que hay cosas que no tenía planeado, como lo ultimo que escrito, lo de la madre de draco, o la relacion entre harry y luna, o lo que hay con ron y herms o las visiones que ha tenido herms, jajajaja no lo planeo, me encanta la irmprovisacion sale mientras lo escribo, y creo que queda mejor que lo que planeo. Algun dia este recurso me fallara, snif. Muchos besos wapa y actuliza pronto tus fics, que los dos los has dejado aisssssssss. Se feliz.**

Y nada más, este es mi último capitulo antes de que se acabe al año, menuda historia dejo atrás. Desde verano que llevo escribiendo, y ahora lo veo tan lejano (ai que filosofica me he puesto snif) La verdad que gracias a mi locura por harry potter he conseguido llevar a cabo una de mis ilusiones, el escribir historias, y si con ello he llegado a ser mejor persona, puedo pasar el año con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

CON MIS MEJORES DESEOS Y TODO MI CARIÑO, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODO LO QUE DESEEIS PUEDA CUMPLIRSE, Y SI NO, PUES EN OTRA VIDA SERÁ. 

**Feliz Oge Maidne "nueva mañana"**

Shiro, sassenach española, que seguirá siendo una forastera en sus propios sueños.

Fin del 2003


	4. El que busca bajo la noche, no encuentra...

****

3. El que busca bajo la noche, no encuentra nada

Una lechuza grisacea se acercó a donde ella reposaba junto a un árbol, cerca del gran lago. Como siempre, el gran ave se estrelló contra el suelo. Era normal, y más tratándose de Errol, la lechuza de la familia Weasley.

Dejando a un lado el libro que estaba revisando, recogió la carta que Errol llevaba anudada a la pata, y rápidamente el ave emprendió el vuelo, bueno...por lo menos lo intentó.

Desplegó la hoja y leyó:

__

Querida Hermione:

Pronto llegaran las vacaciones de verano, este año nos iremos a la casa de la familia de mi marido. Es una bonita casa de campo, lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar las vacaciones toda la familia.

Por supuesto cuento contigo, me haría mucha ilusión que las pasaras con nosotros.

Échale un vistazo a Ron para que no se meta en líos, aunque se que tú le ayudas a evitarlos. Gracias a ti está finalizando muy bien este curso, y me siento muy orgullosa de vosotros.

Mucha suerte con los exámenes finales. 

Un gran abrazo y cuídate querida.

Mrs. Weasley.

Pd: Procura que Ron se ponga el suéter que le hice para Navidad.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al leer la carta de la señora Weasley. Sabía perfectamente las intenciones de esta.

Quería que Ron y ella acabaran finalmente juntos, y utilizaba todas sus artimañas de madre para conseguirlo.

Aug!- exclamó de sorpresa al ver como una manzana le golpeaba débilmente sobre su regazo. 

Al girar la mirada, se encontró a Draco Malfoy apoyado sobre el árbol, comiendo otra manzana.

Me has asustado- dijo ella sin alzar mucho la voz. Ya veo que las cartas de la madre de Weasley requieren toda tú atención- dijo despreocupadamente sin apartar la mirada de la deliciosa manzana que se estaba comiendo. No sabes que leer por encima del hombro es de mala educación?- replicó algo molesta. No hizo falta leerla, solo con ver aquella cosa llamada lechuza supe que era de ella- ahora se giró a observarla- no hace más que enviarte cartas, te quiere bien pillada para su hijo, eh? 

Hermione se sonrojó rápidamente, y dobló la carta para guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Draco alzó una ceja divertido, no era normal que ella perdiera la compostura tan rápido por una cosa así.

Ella volvió la vista a la manzana que tenía todavía sobre su regazo, y la cogió. De inmediato comenzó a morderla.

Draco se dejó caer y se sentó próximo a ella.

Así que... está decidido que en un futuro te quedarás con Weasley? Qué??? Bueno...su familia parece haberte adoptado- Draco soltó una carcajada, pero a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia. Ya sabes como son las madres, quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, y bueno... Si...las madres siempre quieren lo mejor...- la voz de Draco se había tornado un susurro, pero Hermione no le dio importancia. Parece que ya desde hace varios años la madre de Ron ya me puso la etiqueta de...bueno...pero da igual, lo importante es lo que pensemos nosotros, y fuera madres, no crees?- se giró a mirar divertida a Draco. Pues no se tú, pero parece que Weasley opina lo mismo que la madre, bueno...todos lo opinan. Bueno... 

Hermione enmudeció y fijó la vista hacia el colegio.

Y tú...que piensas sobre ello?- Draco alzó la vista a observarla, pero ella seguía observando el colegio. Draco se aclaró la garganta. No creo que mi opinión importe mucho en este asunto. Lo que hagáis vosotros con vuestra vida, a mi no tiene porque importarme, o si? 

Hermione no contestó de inmediato, sino que suspiró y se giró buscando aquellos ojos grisaceos. Con una sonrisa melancólica:

Claro, a ti que te iba a importar... 

Draco mantenía la mirada de ella, pero no contestó.

Finalemente ella suspiró pesadamente y se levantó. Recogió sus cosas y emprendió el camino de vuelta al colegio.

Draco seguía sentado y alzó la vista a observarla como se marchaba, antes de que ella se alejara más la llamó:

Eh Granger!!!- Hermione se giró con una mueca de sorpresa- que habrías hecho si hubiera dicho que si que me importa? 

Draco esperó mientras ella se giraba del todo lentamente y buscaba sus ojos. Al final ella dijo débilmente:

Sonreir... 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer donde estaba.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras, todavía era de noche. Con un largo suspiro se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama.

Un antiguo recuerdo, solo había sido eso. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba aquella época. Por qué ahora? 

Seguramente sería a causa de los últimos acontecimientos. Pero aquellos recuerdos solo eran chiquilladas de colegiala. No era nada importante...entre las extrañas visiones, y ahora estos recuerdos en forma de sueños...algo la intranquilizaba, y sabía perfectamente que era. Draco Malfoy estaba suelto, había escapado...y sabía que tarde o temprano iría a por ella, pero por qué no hacia caso a sus amigos y se marchaba a un lugar seguro?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, es más, no lo comprendía. Es que no había tenido ya suficiente?

Intentó volverse a dormir...pero al cerrar los ojos, tomó forma una imagen que se reía de ella. Abrió rápidamente los ojos, y salió de la cama...

No, no podría dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*

Harry desvelado, se había acercado a observar por la ventana de la habitación.

Le había alegrado volver a ver a Hermione después de tanto tiempo. Pero también, a causa de ello, los recuerdos de años atrás volvieron a su mente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*

Se hace raro verte de esa forma- dijo Harry alzando una ceja- tus juegos sucios no podrán servirte, de acuerdo? Será interesante observar como es el bando de los perdedores por una vez- dijo con una sonrisa divertida. 

Draco y Harry se miraron por un segundo, y el ultimo suspiró resignado. Hermione los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Sin decir nada más, ella se dio media vuelta y se marchó por el oscuro pasillo.

Creo que no se lo toma muy bien- dijo sin dejar de mirarla Draco. Deberás cambiar un poco para que se lo tome de una forma mejor, no? Tú crees? 

Harry se giró a observarle, y pudo ver como Draco se paseaba un dedo por la barbilla y observaba a Hermione marcharse.

A Harry no le gustó aquella mirada. No le gustó nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La mente de Harry volvió al presente y se alejó de la ventana. 

La rabia le carcomía. Se tendría que haber imaginado que las cosas acabarían así.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, la cabeza de Lupin apareció detrás de ella.

No puedes dormir, eh? Tanto se nota?- dijo Harry sonriendo apagadamente. Se sentó en el sofá de la esquina. Quieres hablar?- Harry le indicó que pasara. 

Lupin se sentó, y cruzó los brazos. Tras un momento de un incómodo silencio, él habló.

Los sucesos de la fuga de Malfoy te traen recuerdos, verdad? 

Harry asintió sin mirar a Remus.

Algunas veces es bueno recordar el pasado, a pesar de que no se pueda cambiar. Otras veces en cambio, el recordarlo hace retornar los fallos, y eso duele. Y que error es en este caso? Malfoy? Bueno ese fue un error desde el principio. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta desde el primer momento. Las oportunidades Harry, nadie tiene derecho a negárselas a nadie, a pesar de lo que hicieron antes, y lo que hicieron después. 

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la alfombra. Los remordimientos de haber permitido que Malfoy arruinara la vida de él y la de Hermione le invadían. Pero Lupin tenía razón, el pasado no se podía cambiar, pero el futuro se podía formar. Y ahora no volvería a cometer las mismas imprudencias. Esta vez todos acabarían bien.

Gracias Lupin por aclararme las cosas. 

Llegó frente a una puerta de madera. Hacía frío esa noche, pero eso no le impidió quedarse quieta sin saber que hacer.

Su mano se sostenía en el aire frente al picaporte.

Indecisa bajó la mano y se apretó el abrigo a ella. Se giró y empezó a andar, hasta que un ruido de golpeteo en un cristal hizo que se diera media vuelta.

Allí estaba Luna, desde detrás de la ventana indicándole que entrara.

Hermione sonriéndole en respuesta volvió frente a la puerta y entró.

Perdona Luna por venir a estas horas de la noche. No te preocupes Hermione, estaba despierta. 

Hermione la observó extrañada porque se veía claramente que acababa de salir de la cama, y tenía todavía los ojos soñolientos.

Luna fue directa a la cocina, y con su varita rápidamente, conjuró dos tazas de café.

Creo que necesitaremos esto. 

Hermione aceptó agradecida la taza caliente de café y bebió un sorbo.

Y que te trae por aquí Hermione? Pues estas muy lejos de casa, y no creo que hayas cogido un taxi para llegar a mi casa. Sabes de sobra como he llegado Luna. Veo que a pesar de que digas que no emplees la magia...no has perdido la práctica. 

Hermione no contestó, se dedicó a estar pendiente de la taza que tenía en las manos.

Luna cruzó los brazos impacientes, pero al ver que su amiga no se veía muy dispuesta a hablar...

Hermione... te preocupa la nueva situación en la que te encuentras? Si...no...no lo se Luna, en verdad no lo se. No se porque actúo así. Mis amigos me ofrecen su ayuda y yo la rechazo. Se de sobra que estoy en peligro, y aun así... como si nada. Y además... 

Hermione paró de hablar de inmediato. Luna la observó impaciente.

Y?- preguntó ella. Pues...bueno no creo que tenga mucha importancia. He vuelto ha tener esas...visiones, si es que se pueden llamar así. Ya veo...bueno Hermione, tú sola tendrías que imaginar que significan, verdad? Supongo que sí, eso es lo que temo. Bueno, hay cosas inevitables, y sabias que si él salía, la posibilidad de un reencuentro era muy certera. 

Ahora pensaba para sus adentros que Luna tenía razón, pero por qué esa tranquilidad? Por qué no estaba histérica a causa de la situación en la que se encontraba? Por qué no se tiraba directamente contra el regazo de Luna y se ponía a llorar como una niña asustada?

Me puedo quedar lo que queda de noche a dormir aquí?- preguntó algo tímida. Ya sabes que sí- dijo sonriéndole afablemente. 

Luna se incorporó y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Le indicó a Hermione que la siguiera. Y ambas chicas subieron las escaleras al piso superior.

Hermione entró en la habitación de invitados y Luna se quedó en la puerta para despedirla.

Hermione...- dijo Luna Dime. Algún día me lo contarás?- preguntó apoyándose en la puerta. El qué?- dijo sorprendida. La verdad, toda la verdad. 

Hermione desvió la mirada, y Luna comprendió.

Buenas noches...bueno las que quedan. Hasta mañana Luna, y...gracias. 

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó observando la ventana.

Ni siquiera yo quiero recordar la verdad... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No se lo que esperas de mi!!.- dijo casi gritando. Ya lo sabes- dijo tranquilamente. N-No puedo...no quiero...la confianza se gana, Malfoy, y tú todavía no tienes la mía. A no?- pregunto de forma maliciosa. 

Hermione se retiró rápidamente de él y empezó a andar con paso veloz.

Draco no se quedó atrás y la siguió, llegando a ponerse a su altura.

De qué tienes miedo, Granger?- dijo sonriéndole. De qué crees tú? 

Él se detuvo en seco, hizo que Hermione se diera la vuelta extrañada.

Draco le sonrió de nuevo, de aquella forma tan arrogante como solo él sabia hacerlo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y hizo un gesto de resignación.

Siguió andando.

No tengo tiempo para esto... Pero si que lo tienes para tus amigos, no? Malfoy, por que no te vas a incordiar a otro? 

Draco se cruzó de brazos, y la vio marchar de nuevo.

Por qué nadie a quien incordie es tan interesante... Eh?- Hermione se giró sorprendida, pero al ver la expresión de él, no dudo y siguió por su camino. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione se sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejarla. Necesitaba dormir y dejar de pensar tanto en el pasado.

Se acostó en aquella cama, y cerró los ojos. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas no recordar y mucho menos soñar.

Por favor... 

La oscuridad la envolvió, y por un breve momento, la tranquilidad del sueño la invadió.

Luna entró sigilosamente en la habitación, quería comprobar que Hermione por fin estaba durmiendo.

Al verla respirar tan tranquilamente se podría haber ido, pero...

Se acercó a ella, y con su varita la señaló.

Perdona Hermione, pero mi curiosidad a veces me traiciona...- dijo susurrando y con gesto muy arrepentido. 

Un humo denso envolvió a Hermione, y en la mente de Luna comenzó a ser visible una imagen muy nítida.

Eran...Hermione y Draco.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione notó tras su espalda, el duro roce de la pared del pasillo.

Eres un mentiroso, Malfoy...te has aprovechado de la confianza que Harry y yo habíamos depositado en ti, a saber para que cosas, y lo peor es que nos has hecho creer que... Cállate Granger...- le dijo colocando fuertemente un puño contra la pared.- siempre había tenido curiosidad de que erais capaces de hacer vosotros... y he podido comprobarlo. No juegues con nosotros, Malfoy- dijo apretando los dientes- no te atrevas a hacerlo. Y por qué no?- dijo tranquilamente acercando un dedo a la mejilla de la chica. 

Por un momento Hermione dudó, pero al observar la sonrisa del chico, lo apartó con las manos y se alejó cuanto pudo del respaldo de la pared.

No se que pretendes... pero no te creas ni por un momento que yo me crea tú parodia de niño reformado- se llevó ambas manos a la cintura- puede que a Harry le hayas engañado, pero a mi no, no has demostrado precisamente que pueda confiar en ti. Y no lo haré... Por ahora...- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. 

Hermione lo miró interesada:

Te lo crees mucho, verdad Malfoy?. Te crees que eres mejor que nadie. 

Draco se despidió de ella con un gesto y se marchó.

Cretino engreído. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Luna abandonó los recuerdos de Hermione. Cuando el humo se disipó miró a su amiga comprensivamente.

Ya veo como estaban las cosas... 

De repente vio como por la mejilla de Hermione, se desprendía una lágrima.

Esa es tú forma de reaccionar Hermione...no con miedo... 

Y Luna dejó la habitación con una ligera sonrisa.

Buenos días Harry- saludó el pelirrojo llegando a la cocina. Buenos días Ron, si que has llegado temprano- contestó con una débil sonrisa. 

Ron se acercó en donde se sentaba su amigo, y se acomodó en la silla de enfrente.

Harry vio que Ron había adquirido su típico gesto de estar pensando en algo, y no se atrevía a preguntar. Harry ahogó un suspiro:

Suéltalo Ron, sino vas a explotar. 

Ron lo miró de reojo y al fin asintió:

Es que... verás...no es que me incumba meterme en vuestros asuntos...pero cuando ayer Hermione y tú os volvisteis a encontrar...me di cuenta de que...no sabría explicarlo...se que me ocultáis algo Harry, y nunca me ha gustado que me dejarais al margen. 

Harry lo miró intranquilo. Tampoco tenía tanta importancia, ahora ya no se podía volver atrás...pero saber que por Ron habían llegado a confiar con Draco...ni por un momento pensaba que a Ron le fuera a sentar muy bien, a pesar que después de ello pasaran otras cosas, pero eso tampoco pensaba que fuera a sentarle nada bien.

No te preocupes Ron, ahora no tiene importancia. 

Por el gesto de su amigo, pudo comprobar que esa contestación no le había satisfecho nada.

Muy bien si no quieres contármelo... Ron...no es que no quiera, es que puede que te rías o peor aun... que te enfades. 

Ron se cruzó de brazos y indicó que era todo oídos:

Esta bien...te lo contaré... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*

Todavía no había amanecido, no había problemas de que lo encontraran allí. Nadie sabía que en aquel lugar se encontraba la tumba.

Se arrodilló y con una mano recogió un poco de tierra húmeda.

La acarició con los dedos, y una mueca de desagrado se cruzó por su rostro.

Pero el desagrado se convirtió en una cruel sonrisa. Había llegado el momento para culminar sus planes.

Padre, por fin haré realidad nuestros propósitos y esta vez nadie nos lo impedirá... 

Se levantó y no se limpió la mano llena de tierra, se dio media vuelta, y vio como el sol empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte.

Vamos a dar una pequeña vuelta por Londres... 

-----------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bastante penoso? No me lo echéis en cara por fa...no he tenido una semana propicia para escribir y esto es lo que ha salido tras una batalla campal con mi inspiración, jejejeje. La verdad esque he tenido problemillas para encajar la historia, pero va saliendo.

UNA ACLARACIÓN: Los recuerdos que he puesto van desde el más cercano al más lejano. Así que no penseis que es al revés. 

Si teneis dudas respecto a esto preguntadmelo que yo intentaré aclararoslo en su justa medida, jejejejeje.

****

Ross_malfoy: hola wapa, gracias por valorar mi fic como interesante, espero que siga asi, aunque si mi cerebro me traiciona....snif, jejeje Espero que te siga gustando. Un fuerte abrazo.

BB: Hola mi niñaaaaaa. Como van esas ilus para Londres??? Va saliendo bien todo, eh? Que ganas tengo ya de que llegue junio. Ahora al fic, sobre lo que me preguntabas de si entre herms y harry pasó algo o con draco..puesssss, entre harry seguro que no, entre draco...no se jajajajajjajaja. Ya lo verás, pasito a pasito. Un muy gran besazo pa esa malagueña, y repito de nuevo, me hizo muchas ilusiones hablar contigo por telefono, a pesar de que fue muy poquito. Nos vemos cielo.

Koré: De nuevo por aquí mi pequeña sangre sucia!!!! Ya ves que no hubo accion este cap, la habra en el siguiente??? Ni yo misma lo se, juas juas juas. Recuerdos, recuerdos y mas recuerdos, esenciales a mi parecer para entender muchas cosas. Espero que no te canses mucho estudiando, a ver si has tenido un ratito para leer este cap. Muchos animos para los examenes y nos vemos esta tarde. Muchos besos.

**J@ina:**Wenassss amiga!!! Por fin actualicé, por ahora no hay acción, solo recuerdos y más recuerdos. Pero imprescindibles, no hay otra forma que conozca mejor que incluir los recuerdos. Espero que actualices pronto Draconis, y tú nuevo fic también. Suerte con todos tus proyectos de año nuevo, que por lo visto no son pocos, jejeje. Muchos besos.

Luna_wood: Wapisima la tragedia es una de mis más preciadas virtudes, jejejejejeje. Sin ella no habría emoción, y pienso incluir mucha más en esta historia, si ella misma me permite. A ver si te sigue gustando, y espero tus reviews. Muchos besos.

Rosa: Hola preciosa miaaaa!!! Por lo que vi en mi pequeño adelanto, al leer el principio del este cap, ya te empieza a enganchar, jajajajja yuhuuuu. Ya ves que no hay mucho movimiento, pero tiempo al tiempo. A ver si ya te han arreglado el ordenador y puedes leerlo. 

Muchos besos y ya sabes "NOS VAMOS A LONDRES, PEQUEÑAAA!!!"

Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero recibir más y más reviews con consejos y criticas, y menos howlers por dios, en mi piso me tiraran al final (eso va por ti Rosa)

Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto.

Shiro, la sassenach de españa, que sigue sin encontrar el camino fuera de sus sueños.


	5. El peor de los reencuentros

****

4. El peor de los reencuentros.

-Por dios Harry, no se si ponerme a reír o pegarte la bronca- dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, eso ya es algo pasado.

-Pero no me puedo creer que Malfoy os utilizara de aquella forma al principio, y después volvieseis a confiar en él.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y respiró profundamente.

-Puede que sea más culpa mía que otra cosa...pues fui yo el que le dio un voto de confianza. Todo pareció ser una travesura de adolescentes.

-Si, una travesura de adolescentes que a la larga casi te cuesta la vida.- Ron lo miró resignado- podríais habérmelo contado en aquel momento, yo podría haberme informado y os habrías ahorrado aquella situación.

-Bueno, es que una de las condiciones era no contártelo a ti, eras el principal afectado.

-Si claro...

Ron seguía dándole vueltas a la historia que le había contado Harry. No podía creerse que sus amigos no le hubieran contado nada en todos esos años.

El pelirrojo le miró desconfiado:

-Hay algo más que no me hubieseis contado?

-Pues...- Harry comenzó a dudar de si contarle sus suposiciones o seguir guardándoselas para él.- nada importante, tonterías...- definitivamente no las diría.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El día había llegado a casa de Luna, y Hermione sufría de un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-No parece que haya dormido nada, estoy más cansada que antes de irme a la cama- dijo mientras se estiraba todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía.

Luna la observaba desde la cocina divertida:

-Siempre se ha sabido que cuando tienes malos sueños no descansas.

-Bueno...eh... el problema es luego no recordarlos- dijo mientras intentaba arreglarse su enmarañado cabello.

La joven Lovegood le acercó una taza humeante de té, y Hermione bebió agradecida. No dijeron más, pues no tenían nada que decirse, pero el silencio que inundaba el espacio entre ellas, de alguna forma tranquilizaba a Hermione.

-Gracias por todo Luna, pero ahora me tengo que ir, ya va siendo hora de que abra la tienda- dijo mientras depositaba la taza sobre la mesa y se arreglaba sus ropas.

-Ya sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras- Luna se paró y la miró de reojo- esto...Hermione.

La muchacha se giró y esperó a que Luna continuase.

-Yo...yo solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado- dijo con cara inexpresiva.

-Ya me conoces Luna- dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva- siempre estoy metiéndome en líos, es algo difícil para mí evitarlos.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se marchó.

-Por eso Hermione- dijo en un susurro Luna dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada- porque te conozco...te aviso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*

Hermione caminaba con paso veloz por las calles cercanas a la casa de Luna, no tenía ganas de volver tan pronto a la tienda, y prefería dar una vuelta por el mundo mágico.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba por aquellas zonas, y le reconfortaba sentir ese ambiente tan poco viciado.

Varias personas salían ya de sus casas e iban a empezar la rutina del día a día. 

Pudo ver como un grupo de personas se acercaban a observar algo colocado en un mural.

La curiosidad pudo más y también se acercó.

Al alzarse un poco sobre las cabezas de la gente, rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente, pero no se marchó. Esperó que la gente se marchara, pues sabía que no se iban a quedar mucho tiempo contemplando el cartel.

Segundos después, se encontraba Hermione frente a frente con el cartel de "Se Busca" de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de aquel que los había traicionado...de aquel que había traicionado su confianza.

-Pues si que has cambiado- dijo para sí con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Se fijó en la imagen con movimiento de un Draco sonriente, pero una sonrisa cruel, como hacia tanto tiempo que no veía. Su cabello estaba desaliñado, y su rostro...parecía que a todos le afectaban la estancia en Azkaban, fuesen quienes fuesen.

-Por todos los rayos- se llevo una mano a la boca- pues si que dan un buen rescate!!! Eso es muuuy tentador- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin darse cuenta, había estado acercando una mano a la imagen, pero rápidamente la quitó.

Se dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar con paso veloz, dejando sola a una imagen que la seguía con la mirada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---**-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los oscuros callejones de las zonas más peligrosas del mundo mágico, eran frecuentadas por aquellos magos que no querían ser encontrados, y allí se encontraban dos viejos amigos, entablando una amistosa conversación.

-Supongo que el interés por quedar ahora es nuestro común amigo, verdad?- dijo el joven Blaise Zabbini.

-No me vengas con sarcasmos Blaise, ya te habrás enterado de que ha escapado, verdad?- la pomposidad de la voz de Pansy Parkinson no había cambiado nada en esos dos últimos años, pero su rostro, antaño tan pulido, ahora estaba algo descuidado por la vida de sombras que había tenido que vivir.

-Está en boca de todos, pero no creo que te interesen esas habladurías, que es lo que te preocupa?

-Me molesta no saber lo que piensa, hace tiempo que ya no puedo adivinar sus movimientos, y ya no se cuales son sus propósitos.

-Lo que a ti te molesta es otra cosa, verdad pequeña Parkinson?

Pansy le miró con rencor, pero no respondió, sabía que él tenía razón. No pudo soportar los últimos meses que le vio colaborar junto al trío de oro de Hogwarts, y mucho menos con la sabelotodo de Granger.

La incertidumbre de la inclinaciones de la balanza de Draco eran un malestar para Pansy. El no comprender el porque de las acciones del muchacho. El porque de la traición a los mortífagos, y posteriormente la traición al bando de Potter. Nunca les explicó sus planes, es más, rechazó todo contacto con los slytherins. 

A pesar de todo ello, nunca pareció traicionarles a ellos, puesto que Draco no les encabezaba contra el ataque junto a los mortifagos, ellos no tomaron participación directa y por suerte o desgracia, no tuvieron que enfrentarse a él.

-Y que propones que hagamos?- dijo de repente Blaise con una gran sonrisa.

-Como que qué propongo?

-Tú me has hecho venir, tú eres siempre la que saca el tema- dijo despreocupadamente mientras fijaba la vista en una bruja que acababa de entrar en el pub- a mi no me interesan estas cosas Pansy, pero siempre me he disfrutado teniendo una buena conversación con una vieja amiga.

-Oh claro- dijo apoyándose sobre una mano.

Ahora Blaise se giró a mirarla y en sus ojos apareció un brillo extraño:

-Qué te hace pensar que Draco Malfoy vendrá a nosotros a contarnos sus malvados planes después de no dirigirnos la palabra en más de dos años?

Una mano firme le agarró en el hombro, impidiéndole darse la vuelta para observarle.

Una gélida voz sonó cerca de su oreja.

-Las probabilidades acaban de aumentar, viejo amigo.

Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Encapuchado cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Por fin aflojó la presión de la mano y Blaise pudo hablar:

-Siempre me han encantado las reuniones de compañeros, pero nunca me han gustado las sorpresas- dijo haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

Draco se sentó en la silla, pero no se quitó la capucha.

-Dra-Draco- dijo emocionada Pansy.

-Te dije muchas veces, Parkinson, que me llames Malfoy- dijo observando concentrado la mesa.

-Cómo te arriesgas viniendo hasta aquí, y poniéndonos a nosotros en una situación complicada, Malfoy?- dijo seriamente Blaise- si te cogen aquí, nos relacionarán contigo.

-Eso es asunto vuestro- dijo fríamente.

Blaise iba a contestarle pero Pansy le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesa.

-Por qué Malfoy? Qué te ha traído hasta nosotros?- dijo tímidamente Pansy.

-Se os ve aburridos, solo he venido para entretener a unos antiguos amigos.

-Y por qué nos iba a interesar nada de lo que tú puedas ofrecernos?- dijo sin interés Blaise.

Draco se giró a mirar a Zabbini, esbozando una cruel sonrisa:

-Por qué vuestro deseo de gloria es vuestra máxima debilidad...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry y Ron se habían dirigido al Ministerio de Magia y allí pudieron encontrarse con Ginny y Neville.

-Llegáis tarde!!- puntualizó la pequeña Weasley.

-Usted perdone- dijo de mal humor Ron

Harry la miró sonriente a modo de disculpa, y Ginny no pudo más que rendirse a los caprichos de su hermano y Harry.

-Hay alguna noticia nueva?- preguntó Harry mientras Ron se sentaba a disgusto en un sofá.

-Todas las que quieras!!- dijo Neville- pero si preguntas sobre el paradero de Malfoy, no tenemos nada.

-Tantos medios nuevos en el mundo mágico...y a la hora de la verdad...- se quejaba Ron.

-Tú actitud no ayuda mucho Ronald Weasley- a pesar de ser la pequeña, Ginny seguía tan autoritaria como siempre, Ron pensó que cada vez se parecía más a su madre.

Harry paseó su mirada por todo el departamento buscando un rostro.

-Todavía no ha llegado- dijo burlónamente Ginny.

-Quién?- Ron había conseguido dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y centrarse en lo que pasaba allí.

-Pues quién va a ser? La joven Lovegood, verdad Harry?

Ron pudo ver como el rostro de su amigo se tornaba algo rojizo, pero Harry solo miró enfadado a Ginny y se dirigió a su mesa a revisar algún papel de interés, si es que lo había.

De repente entró por la puerta la persona a la que más quería ver Harry.

-Buenos días Luna- saludó Ginny.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo sin sonreír, como siempre.

-Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella. A pesar de todo, él podía ver a veces las preocupaciones de la joven en su rostro.

Luna dejó su capa en el perchero y se sentó cerca de Ron.

-Anoche vino a mi casa Hermione.

-Qué??- dijo incorporándose Ron- ella visitó el mundo mágico?

-Sí, se quedó a pasar la noche, y esta mañana temprano se fue a la tienda.

Todos la miraban incrédulos. Nunca se habían imaginado que la amistad entre ambas chicas fuera tan fuerte.

-Parecía algo preocupada, pero no puedo decir más, no me gusta ser chismosa.

-Venga ya Lovegood, suelta lo que sea- dijo exasperado Ron- que le pasaba? Te contó algo? Dinos algo, tú siempre vas un paso antes que nosotros.

Ella le sonrió y él se cayó. 

-Hay cosas que mejor no contar, hay un momento para cada, y este no ese momento. Verdad Harry?

El joven la miró y comprendió que ella también podía adivinar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. ¡Demonios! Había ocasiones que no aguantaba que ella fuese de esa manera.

Luna se levantó y fue a uno de los escritorios. De allí cogió un papel y lo observó. Era el anuncio de "Se busca" de Malfoy.

-Es curioso...- dijo más para si misma.

-El qué?- dijeron Ron y Ginny a la vez.

-Uiss nada, nada- dijo casi riéndose- es solo que...bueno mirando este recorte, me ha dado la impresión de querer ir a por Hermione.

-Qué? Pero de que estas hablando Luna?- Harry empezaba a tener un terrible presentimiento.

De golpe, el papel resbaló de las manos de Luna y cayó al suelo. Todos se fijaron que la joven tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la pared. Sus labios empezaron a moverse.

-Id a por Hermione!!!- dijo en un susurro para luego soltar un grito autoritario- CORRED!!!

Harry y Ron alterados corrieron a coger las varitas y salieron de aquel lugar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*

Por primera vez llegó tarde a abrir su establecimiento. Pero al ser día de mercado en el barrio contiguo, no había nadie esperando a que abriese.

Al entrar, colocó en cartel de "Abierto" y fue a encender las luces de la librería.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo en seco. Un escalofrío le invadió y una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella.

Observó la puerta cerrada del cuarto trasero. Por dentro de su chaqueta aferró su varita, la había cogido solo para ir a casa de Luna, estaba dispuesta a volverla a guardar, pero al tener ese presentimiento, optó por conservarla, era mucho más eficaz que un palo de béisbol.

Dejó su chaqueta encima del mostrador, al igual que su bolso y se dirigió al cuarto.

Lentamente giró en picaporte y se adentró en la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Las luces no funcionaban bien, por lo que no se extrañó de que no se encendiesen.

Mientras caminaba observaba cada rincón, cada estante lleno de libros, pero a primera vista no pudo distinguir si allí había alguien.

De repente le llamó la atención el frío que allí hacía, se dio cuenta que las ventanas estaban sutilmente abiertas, pero eran demasiado pequeñas para que nadie pudiera entrar por ellas, por lo que tranquilamente fue a cerrarlas.

Tras el susto inicial, su corazón fue normalizándose poco a poco.

Cuando hubo cerrado las ventanas, se dio media vuelta para comenzar a trabajar, pero no pudo continuar caminando.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y miedo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. No podía siquiera gritar, estaba completamente paralizada.

Aquella imagen que tanto se había repetido, aquella ilusión que tantas veces se había desvanecido en aquel mismo lugar. 

Pero aquella imagen era real, no era una ilusión. Estaba encapuchado, pero sabía perfectamente quien era. No tenía otra opción que emplear su varita.

Pero no tuvo tiempo, la figura se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole con la mano la boca y empujándola contra la pared.

Por el movimiento su capucha había caído hacia atrás, y su rostro ahora plenamente visible a la luz del día.

A pesar de la foto que había visto en aquel cartel, ahí estaba el Draco Malfoy de siempre, había conseguido volver a su aspecto de siempre, y eso era lo que más miedo le daba.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada rozándole el rostro, y su mano gélida tapándole la boca. Sus ojos, tan fríos o quizás todavía más, posándolos sobre los suyos.

Por fin él habló:

-Cuanto he ansiado este reencuentro, Granger- dijo arrastrando cada palabra- por lo que veo, parece que tú también, verdad querida?

Hermione arrugó el ceño, y le observó amenazadoramente, no pudo hacer otra cosa que morder a aquel ser, que parecía burlarse de ella.

Él la liberó, no sin antes quitarle la varita.

-Dios Granger, con o sin varita, pareces peligrosa.- pero no había burla en sus palabras.

-Dame esa varita...y verás como de rica me puedo hacer- dijo lo más amenazante que podía.

-Veo que has visto lo que ofrecen por mi cabeza- sus ojos no se apartaban de ella- pero por lo que veo, necesitas el dinero, vendedora en una librería, podía caer más bajo?- ahora si que había burla.

Hermione lo observaba, pero a la vez intentaba pensar en como resolver aquella situación. Por qué no hizo caso a sus amigos y se había puesto a salvo? Se había ofrecido a Malfoy en bandeja de plata. Pero él continuaba hablando.

-Pensé que después de la jugada que me hiciste, te habías echo de oro con un buen puesto que te habrían ofrecido en el ministerio- cuan irónico podía llegar a ser Draco Malfoy- pero veo, que ni siquiera eso sirvió para nada, me decepcionas...

-Mira quien fue a hablar, la serpiente traidora.

Los dos se miraban como si de ello dependiera el sobrevivir, pero no había nada que hacer, él tenía ahí más poder que ella.

-Y dime....como se encuentra tú queridísimo amigo Harry Potter?- dijo con burla.

Hermione solo pudo lanzarse a él con un trozo de silla rota, pero el la paró con un solo brazo.

-Eres demasiado efusiva, como siempre- le quitó el trozo de madera y la agarró de un brazo, a tal punto de hacerle daño, con la otra mano le alzó la barbilla- tu rostro es un claro espejo de tus pensamientos, no has aprendido la lección, verdad?

-No me toques- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Mm... parece que si que hay cosas que cambian- dijo alzando una ceja- pero basta de charlas.

-Pues si, tus charlas siempre han sido algo aburridas- dijo volviendo a desafiarlo- mátame de una vez y líbrame de volverlas a escuchar.

-No tan rápido querida... ya habrá tiempo para eso- y acariciándole la mejilla se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró unas palabras.

Hermione cayó hacía él desmayada y Draco la agarró por la cintura.

-Es una lástima...- dijo observando el rostro dormido de Hermione- me gustaría ver el rostro de tus patéticos amigos cuando vean que he ganado....especialmente de Weasley, si...es una verdadera lástima.

Y envolviéndose en la capa, ambos desaparecieron de la habitación.

Harry y Ron llegaron a la librería de Hermione, habían aparecido en un callejón cercano, para no ser vistos por ningún muggle.

Al llegar a la tienda, observaron que estaba colocado el letrero de abierto.

-Tú crees que Luna tenía razón en algo?- pregunto incrédulamente Ron.

-Yo aprendí hace tiempo en que es mejor fiarse de ella, ahora vamos, esperemos que esta vez se haya equivocado.

Abrieron la puerta, pero el ruido de la campanilla no hizo que nadie saliera al encuentro de la nueva clientela.

-Hermione?- llamó Ron.

Nadie contestó, Harry vio sobre el mostrador una chaqueta y un bolso, supuestamente de Hermione. 

Con una señal hizo que Ron aferrara su varita, y le indicó que entraran sigilosamente al cuarto trasero.

Vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar pudieron encender la luz, y Ron corrió al centro de la habitación y se agachó a recoger algo.

-Qué es?- dijo por detrás Harry.

-Es...la varita de Hermione.

Harry pudo ver junto a esta, el trozo de silla. No había rastro de Hermione.

-Él...- dijo temblando Ron- dios, dios, Harry...él se la ha llevado...

Harry no contestó, estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Ron al observar que su amigo no contestaba lo cogió con una mano en el hombro.

-Harry...él ha ganado...él la tiene.

Harry vio el miedo que empezó a invadir a su amigo, y cogiendo su brazo dijo:

-No te preocupes Ron...él todavía no ha ganado.

------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno, aquí estoy, después de tanto tiempo, asi que perdón por el retraso. Pero con toda la época de examenes y trabajos no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir ni de inspirarme.

Solo pude encontrar tiempo para terminar el fic del Anochecer, qué lástima en serio, y por fin he podido escribir un nuevo cap.

Ya empieza la acción, con Draco como protagonista o antagonista?, jus jus, ni yo misma lo se, uis espera, eso no tendría que decirlo.

Espero que ahora ya haya más emoción y todo eso.

Me siento extraña al no hacer dos fics a la vez, a ver si algun dia me inspiro con otra nueva historia.

Por cierto, quiero recomendar un fic llamado Anhelo de la autora thurisaz7, mi queridisima brujilla. También es un Draco- Hermione, bueno eso espero que si no....jum. esta empezando, pero tiene muy buena pinta.

Ahora a los reviews:

****

Rosa: Mi queridisima thurisaz, ya ves como he tardado, pero tengo perdón, eh? Espero que continues con tu fic, y bueno, con la otra puerta...también eh? Qué, te sigue gustando este Draco? Por que a mi me encanta!!! Como me gustan los chicos malos. Tía, ya queda menos para el quinto libro, y también para irnos a Londres, yuhuuuu. Besos wapa.

Oh yeah: Hola bella artista, me encantan tus reviews, me parto de risa. Espero que sigas siendo siempre tan asi. Gracias miles por seguir leyendote mis paranoias harrypotterianas, y tambien por aguantarme tanto en clase. Es que soy de lo peor, jajajajaj. Muchos besos y a ver si se repiten nuestras sesiones de pintar más cuadros.

J@ina: Hola mi queridisima amiga mexicana. Ya ves que ya hay algo de acción, y nuestro Draco ya empieza a hacer de las suyas, y más que hará, porque si no, como va tener interes este fic. Gracias por seguir leyéndolo y actualiza pronto tus fics. Besazos.

****

Luna_wood: hola wapa, querías presente, toma presente, jajajjaja Supongo que ahora te gustará más, esque el capitulo anterior era necesario, no había otra forma de poner como estaban las cosas antes. Pero bueno, aquí esta el cap, a ver que te parece, muchos besos.

BB: Hola mi queridisma sangre limpia, ya tienes más acción, todo el mundo me lo pide. Siento mucho haber dejado el fic del anochecer sin la esperada escena de la primera vez de Draco, pero lo dicho, no estoy preparada para escribir eso, jajajaj, tal vez algun dia haga una especie de segundo epilogo y incluya la escena, ya veremos, pondre: censurado, jajajaja. Ya queda menos para el libro y tambien para londres, que guayyy, que iluuuu. Muchos besos guapisima.

Kore: Y he aquí a mi queridisima sangre sucia. Perdida del mundo que no tiene tiempo sino a sus examenes, a ver cuando nos deleita con el final de su fic, que ya es hora, y no hay excusa, hoy podia, jus jus. A ver si terminas y retornamos a dibujar y todo eso. Muchos besos y animos que ya te queda menos.

Ross malfoy: hola wapisima, me preguntas de si draco estaba enamorado de Hermione o si lo esta....pues eso mi ninha es...secreto!!! jejejeje. Mejor seguir leyendo y nos desvelar las cosas, asi son más interesantes. Muchos besos y sigue leyendo, ya me dirás.

Natty Malfoy: Hola wapa, me alegra de que te guste el fic, espero que te siga emocionando, yo haré lo posible para que así sea. Muchos besos y nos vemos.

Viajera: Hola wapisima, gracias por leerte todos mis fics, menuda maratón, jejeje. Pues si, es más que obvio que me encanta Diana Gabaldon, y sí, me he leido su útlimo libro, La Cruz Ardiente, ahora llega la morriña de la espera del sexto, jooooo. Bueno pues muchas gracias por leerte el fic y ya me dirás que te va pareciendo, muchos besos.

Pues hasta aquí, espero que me llegue la inspiración divina pronto y lo continue sin que decaiga. Muchas gracias a tod@s los que lo leeis y nos vemos tan pronto como pueda.

Ahora a disfrutar el próximo día 21 de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, aunque algunas ya lo hayamos leído en inglés.

Muchos besos de una que se despide:

Shiro, la sassenach que sigue perdida en sus sueños.

Febrero 2004 


	6. Al lado del fuego

5. Al lado del fuego...  
  
La puertas del departamento de aurores se abrió estrepitosamente,  
dejando pasar la Harry y Ron.  
Ginny se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y los miraba con  
preocupación, en cambio Luna se observaba las manos.  
  
No habeis llegado a tiempo...- dijo en voz baja Luna. Ya lo tendrías que saber, no?Ya que tú todo lo sabes- dijo rojo de ira Ron- por qué no nos avisaste antes? Por qué siempre tienes que esperar en el último momento para hacerte la misteriosa, por eso nosotros no hemos... Ya basta Ron- dijo Harry de forma autoritaria agarrando el brazos de su amigo- ella no ha tenido la culpa,, ella no puede controlar lo que ve...  
Ron desistió un poco de su intento de querer atizarle a alguien,  
pero no por ello eliminaba de su rostro aquel semblante ceñudo.  
  
Harry relató a los allí presentes lo que se habían encontrado al  
llegar a la librería de Hermione.  
Ginny se había llevado ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos se habían  
nublado. Luna no cambió de expresión, su impasibilidad estaba  
consiguiendo volver a sacar el mal carácter de Ron.  
  
Tenemos que informar de esto a Dumbledore y al resto de la Orden del Fenix. Para qué?- interrumpió de mala gana Ron- Por qué se iba a tomar la molestia la Orden del Fénix en investigar un asunto que no está relacionado con Voldemort?- desde que había caído definitivamente el Señor Tenebroso, todos los magos ya empleaban su nombre. Porque Hermione es un miembro todavía muy importante de la Orden, y una persona muy querida para muchos de sus integrantes- dijo Lupin que acababa de entrar en el despacho.  
  
A Harry le sorprendió que Lupin ya supiera lo de Hermione, pero lo  
importante era, que tenían el respaldo de Dumbledore y los demás,  
había llegado el momento de volver a reunir a la Orden de Fénix.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hacía frío, mucho frío, y el suelo húmedo no ayudaba a que su  
cuerpo recuperara la temperatura corporal.  
Un dolor insoportable en la cabeza le impedía abrir los ojos con  
facilidad, pero un sonido a lo lejos, una especie de canción hizo  
que por fin sus ojos se enfrentaran a la realidad.  
  
No podía ver con claridad, una tenue claridad surgía de un  
extremo, pero la estancia estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Escuchaba  
el ruido de una gota estrellándose contra la piedra, y esa  
melodía, una dulce melodía con voz femenina.  
Con dificultad Hermione se levantó, se abrazó así misma porque  
hacía demasiado frío, pero se dirigió con paso inseguro hacia  
donde venía la melodía.  
  
Según iba llegando, un agradable calor la invadió. Lo primero que  
vio fue una chimenea, bastante extraña, pues había fuego, pero no  
una obertura por donde salir el humo. Y su mirada se desvió hacia  
la izquierda, pues una sombra que se balanceaba la había llamado  
la atención.  
  
Una mecedora hacía un extraño ruido chirrioso, causa del desgaste  
por los años, y en ella, la causante de la melodía.  
La había visto en fugaces ocasiones, siempre le había impresionado  
su elegancia, esa belleza que siempre había estado presente en la  
familia de la que pertenecía, los Black, pero ahora, unas fugaces  
arrugas invadían zonas de su rostro. Su cabello, antaño tan bien  
colocado en elegantes recogidos, ahora caían en cascadas de rubio  
lacio sobre su cuerpo. Su mirada, perdida en las llamas del fuego,  
y su voz, resultaba hermosa, tranquilizante y reconfortante.  
  
Ahora lo que se preguntaba ella era, que hacia en un lugar como  
ese, con la madre de Draco Malfoy?  
La melodía cesó, y lentamente la mirada de Narcisa Malfoy se giró  
a observar a Hermione. Pero tan inesperadamente como la había  
observado, volvió a desviar la mirada al fuego.  
Cuando Hermione iba a dirigirse a la mujer, la señora Malfoy se le  
adelantó: Siéntese cerca de la chimenea querida, haré que le traigan algo para comer- tímidamente Hermione se sentó en una silla medio carcomida que había junto a la pared- no se por donde andarán los elfos domésticos, les llamo pero no vienen, tendré que decírselo a mi marido cuando regrese del Ministerio... Eh?- el desconcierto invadió la mente de Hermione.  
  
Sabía perfectamente que Lucius Malfoy había muerto ya hacía muchos  
años, a manos, se supone, de sus colegas, aunque nunca se supo. S-Su marido?- preguntó insegura. Es que últimamente está muy ocupado y pasa muy poco por casa- dijo ella sin dudar- y con mi hijo en la escuela, pues esta casa está muy solitaria. S-Su hijo señora Malfoy? Se refiere a Draco?. Oh sí, nuestro pequeño Draco, es el primero en su curso de la casa Slytherin, estamos muy orgullosos de él, hace poco le regalamos una escoba nueva por aprobar con tan buena nota los exámenes de Pociones- Hermione ahora estaba segura, aquella mujer se había quedado estancada hacía muchos años, y seguía viviendo en aquella época- pero hace poco mi querido hijo me dio una sorpresa haciéndome una visita. Se pasa mucho por aquí?- aprovechó Hermione. Supongo que ya habrán llegado las vacaciones, pues si que está por aquí, pero se parece tanto a su padre...siempre está ocupado y no pasa por casa.  
  
Siempre había despreciado a la matrimonio Malfoy de su  
comportamiento para con los magos o brujas inferiores, como para  
los sangre-sucia e incluso para con los elfos domésticos. Pero al  
observar a aquella mujer, sumida en un eterno sueño en cuando su  
vida estaba repleta de la compañía de sus seres más queridos, y  
ahora, sola, escondida en que lugar remoto, sentada frente a un  
hoguera y entonando singulares melodías, un sentimiento de  
compasión invadió el cuerpo de Hermione. Entonces la voz de la  
mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Oh perdón mi mala educación querida, pero, no le he preguntado su nombre. Esto...soy Hermione Granger, señora- no estaba segura de decirle su nombre, pero que más daba ahora? Ya corría el suficiente peligro, y el decirle el nombre a aquella pobre mujer, no lo iba a empeorar. Granger? Me suena de algo....- dijo enlazándose un mechón distraídamente con su dedo- trabaja con mi marido? Por supuesto que no!- dijo molesta, pero al darse cuenta de la expresión desconcertada de la mujer, bajo su voz espontáneamente- soy compañera de Hogwarts de su hijo. Ah sí? – la observó de arriba abajo- no es por molestarla, pero parece usted más mayor que mi hijo. Eh?  
  
No sabía porque pero esa afirmación no le había sentado muy bien,  
pero recapacitando mejor, tenía su lógica, pues la mujer seguía  
teniendo en su mente al Draco del colegio, y no al Draco de 21  
años.  
  
De pronto a Hermione se le ocurrió la posibilidad de preguntar  
sobre Draco, pues quién sino su propia madre podía conocerle de  
verdad? Necesitaba saber cuales podían haber sido las intenciones  
del muchacho para hacer lo que hizo.  
  
Estoo..señora Malfoy...- pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse lentamente.  
  
No hacia falta preguntarse quien podría ser, pues rápidamente se  
acercó a ella y sin ningún cuidado la sujetó fuertemente por el  
antebrazo. La arrastró hasta la habitación continua y finalmente  
la soltó en el suelo, junto al sofá.  
  
Vaya, vaya Granger, no puedo dejarte sola ni un momento- una sonrisa sombría se vislumbraba bajo la capucha de la capa. Haberme atado Malfoy- dijo sin mirarle a la cara. No te preocupes la próxima vez lo haré.  
  
Hermione inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pues  
sabía que el muchacho era capaz.  
  
Draco se echó hacia atrás la capucha y se desabrochó la capa,  
dejándola sobre el sofá. Hermione no le quitaba la vista de  
encima, parecía inexpresiva por fuera, pero un terror la empezó a  
invadir. Todo estaba perdido, ella estaba a plena merced de  
Malfoy, ahora él podría hacerle sufrir tanto como quisiera y nadie  
podría escuchar sus ruegos de ayuda.  
  
Por tú silencio puedo adivinar que estas preguntándote que va a pasar contigo, verdad Granger?- no podía verle la cara, pero sabía que seguía sonriendo cruelmente. Él continuó mirando la pared. Lo que tengas que hacer hazlo rápido, no quiero que me mates de aburrimiento con tus charlas. Oh vamos Granger, esa postura de sabelotodo gryffindor te abandonó hace mucho tiempo, y yo sé que no eres tan fuerte, verdad?- Hermione no pudo evitar que la sangre le llegara hasta las orejas. – vaya, por fin un ápice de lo que sientes en verdad. No juegues conmigo Malfoy, no te lo consiento.  
  
Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione y se arrodilló delante  
de ella, sujetándole la mano:  
  
Como iba a jugar con la persona que impidió que yo llevara a cabo mis planes?- con malicia le besó la mano- como iba yo a hacer eso?  
  
Hermione vaciló, pero apartó con dificultad su mano de las de  
Draco.  
  
Te lo advertí ya antes, no-me-toques- dijo apretando los dientes. Y que vas a hacer? Pegarme con un trozo de silla?  
Ella no respondió, sino que apretó sus puños hasta notar que sus  
uñas se clavaban fuertemente en la piel.  
El joven se levantó y se puso las manos tras la espalda, desviando  
la mirada hacia el techo dijo:  
  
Durante estos últimos años solo un intenso sabor a venganza ha podido mantenerme cuerdo – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione- es muy reconfortante que te hagan ver una, y otra, y otra vez todos tus peores actos, y volverlos contra ti. Una vez me llegue a sorprender de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, y un sentimiento de satisfacción me inundó... Y que puede haber de satisfactorio el amargar la existencia de los demás, el destrozarla y manipularla a tú antojo. Ya veo que sigues igual de encantadora como siempre- su mirada volvió a posarse en el rostro de Hermione- pero no te preocupes, pronto se te quitarán las ganas de hablar así.  
  
Ya está, ahora era cuando mostraba sus verdaderas intenciones, ya  
lo había confirmado, su sed de venganza era lo único que lo había  
mantenido atado a la realidad, ni siquiera la presencia continua  
de los dementores habían conseguido vencerle, todo al contrario,  
lo podrían haber incentivado más a conseguir sus más oscuros  
propósitos. Cuánto más iba a tener que aguantar toda esa  
incertidumbre del no saber que iba a pasar?  
  
Y ahora me pregunto, como la más sabelotodo de nuestra promoción, la alumna más prometedora de nuestro curso, una de las tan favoritas del viejo director Dumbledore, ha acabado siendo una simple vendedora muggle? Es que al final no podías romper tus lazos sucios? Eso no es de tú incumbencia, Malfoy. Y por todos los infiernos, acaba ya con lo que debas hacer y no te andes con rodeos.  
  
Mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco aburrido, ella se controlaba  
por no derramar ni una sola lágrima, aquel enfrentamiento de  
palabras era el peor de los combates que ahora podía afrontar, y  
menos con aquella persona que seguía burlándose de ella, y no sólo  
en sus pensamientos sino que ahora ahí plantado delante de ella.  
  
Desde fuera se volvía a escuchar la melodiosa voz de Narcisa  
Malfoy, esto hizo que tanto Draco como Hermione giraran sus ojos  
hacia esa dirección. Pero él volvió a posar los ojos entrecerrados  
en ella.  
  
No te esfuerces, ella no contestará a ninguna de tus preguntas de forma coherente, así que no te canses en hacerle preguntas sobre mi. Ya veo que no te importa nada ni nadie, sigues pensando en ti mismo, esas cosas nunca cambiarán. Piensa lo que quieras, eres tú, y no yo el que se encuentra en una situación algo...delicada.  
  
Draco fue al sofá y cogió su capa. Hermione miraba al suelo, ya  
no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara y observar aquella expresión de  
regocijo del que controla una situación.  
  
Qué hiciste después de aquello? Eh?- levantó desconcertada la cabeza. De tú gran hazaña al capturar al malvado y traidor Draco Malfoy. Te pusiste a trabajar en ese chiste de tienda o disfrutaste de la gloria?  
  
Hermione no se creía que él le estuviese preguntando aquello, como  
podía comportarse de aquella manera tan...infantil todavía?  
  
Tú que crees ya que pareces adivinarlo todo?- ella le sonrió irónicamente. Por la forma de vida que llevas, no me arriesgaría a suponer que has acabado con ese Weasley, su madre estará contenta, no?- palabras venenosas, regocijándose de lo que decía. Era como volver a Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido y apretando fuertemente sus  
labios convirtiéndolos en una fina línea. Draco la observó un  
momento intentado adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica,  
pero por una vez su intento fue en vano. El cerró los ojos y  
volvió a sonreír de aquella forma que hacía que la piel de  
Hermione se erizara de miedo.  
  
Acostúmbrate a esta habitación, puede que sea la última en la que puedas dormir, si es que puedes- soltó una carcajada.  
  
Él le echo una última mirada y cerró la puerta. Hermione no se  
cansó en intentar abrirla, estando él ahí fuera y ella sin varita,  
pocas opciones le quedaban de poder huir con éxito.  
Ahora, en la oscuridad de aquella estancia, en la soledad, por  
fin pudo llorar, dejar fluir aquella rabia, aquel dolor, aquella  
amargura que le acechaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
La vergüenza que alguna vez pudo con ella, volvía a manifestarse  
ahora. Nunca debió confiar, las palabras sucias nunca se podían  
sustituir por otras amables. Su debilidad había sido su perdición,  
y ahora más que nunca lo entendía.  
Una vez lo creyó, pero ahora lo sabía ciertamente, Draco Malfoy  
siempre conseguía ganar, fuera del bando que fuera.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Al salir de la habitación le volvió a embargar aquella sensación  
que le había permitido sobrevivir a la prisión de Azkaban, el  
deseo de vengarse. pero mientras había estado dentro, se había  
apagado, la sensación no era satisfactoria, y hiciese lo que  
hiciese por provocarla, ella no se hincaba a morderle. No tenía  
gracia el llevar a cabo su venganza de acabar con ella por todo lo  
que le había hecho si ella no oponía ninguna resistencia. Pero lo  
haría... Ella no era tan fuerte, yuna vez pudo comprobarlo, y por  
la expresión de esta, parecía que las cosas no hubiesen cambiado  
tanto... como podía permitir ella que algo tan nimio pudiera y la  
venciera tan fácilmente?  
De pronto una imagen le vino a la mente a Draco, una figura  
recortada por la lluvia en la orilla del lago que separaba Azkaban  
del resto del mundo. Meneo la cabeza esfumando de inmediato ese  
recuerdo, ahora no servía de nada pensar en ello, ya llegaría el  
momento.  
  
Las cosas no habían cambiado, estaban en el mismo punto que lo  
habían dejado hacía dos años, cuando sus miradas se encontraron y  
ella descubrió que él los había traicionado.  
Qué habría pasado si la varita de él hubiese sido más rápida? Él  
la habría dañado, o incluso matado para conseguir que no le  
delatara? Era muy fácil pensar eso ahora, pero antes? Se reía de  
sí mismo, había cosas más importantes que pensar en el pasado,  
ahora era libre, y se debía a un plan. No iba a fallar ahora, y  
habría tiempo para que ella pagara por el tiempo malgastado en una  
cárcel de mala muerte.  
  
Se encaminó hacia una habitación más alejada, dejando a su madre  
canturreando mientras observaba detenidamente aquel fuego mágico.  
Una fugaz mirada para la que era su madre y paso veloz hacia el  
lúgubre lugar donde dormía.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí, a pesar que nadie le podría  
interrumpir, él no olvidaba la dura costumbre de estar encerrado y  
evadido del resto del mundo.  
Con Hermione mágicamente encerrada y su madre....bueno, no iba a  
ser ahora por desgracia ninguna molestia.  
Encendió una vela y se sentó frente a una mesa carcomida.  
Sobre ella había una especie de manuscrito muy antiguo, las tapas  
desgastadas por el tiempo, mostraban extraños símbolos y runas que  
no se diferenciaban bien, pues algunas se habían borrado.  
El volumen, cerrado por un candado no se abriría si no fuesen por  
las palabras adecuadas. Eso no era ningún problema para él. Cogió  
su varita y con unas palabras de un lenguaje ya olvidado hicieron  
que el candado cesara.  
  
Parece que por fin me han servido esos dos para algo...- dijo para sí mismo en una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
Al pasar la tapa, las palabras, borrosa y desgastadas por la  
humedad, mostraban una sucesión de frases a tinta del lenguaje  
antiguo de los ancianos. El que empleaban los magos antiguos.  
Bien traducido venia a decir:  
  
Yo he nacido, yo he vivido  
Todo por lo que he luchado, todo por lo que he creído  
No caerá mi memoria en el olvido pues los que  
Me precedan revivirán mi recuerdo  
  
El secreto de nuestra gloria es indagar en la historia  
Y que otra historia puede sustituir a lo que somos.  
  
Eh aquí el legado de la casa, eh aquí el legado de .....  
  
Basta ya de tanta filosofía barata y aburrida...- murmuró Draco. Ya se sabía lo que ponía de sobra, pues su padre se lo había relatado miles de veces.  
  
Lo que tenía en sus manos era más que un simple documento  
histórico, era su arma, su vía para recobrar la antigua gloria que  
había perdurado en su familia y por la que lucharía. Era por  
derecho suya, y nadie, como lo había pensado su padre, nadie se  
interpondría.  
  
Por fin podría averiguar uno de los secretos más bien guardados  
del mundo mágico. El poder de Salazar Slytherin....  
  
----------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
Bueno algo cortito debo reconocer que se me ha quedado, pero no  
doy a más. Ahora queda en el aire, para que quiere Draco a  
Hermione? Que es lo que quiere conseguir Draco con el manuscrito  
de Slytherin? Que peliculon se esta armando? Podrá la autora saber  
lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo sin recurrir al suicidio  
premeditado y al estrujamiento de cerebro? Tatatachan...lo veremos  
en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Ya me he vuelto a rallar...snif Después de buscar tiempo bajo las  
piedras para escribirlo, pues esto es lo que he podido sonsacar,  
espero poder escribir el siguiente más pronto, aunque no garantizo  
nada de nada.  
  
Thurisaz: Hola wapisimaaaaa!!!! Después de haber tenido la  
primicia en este cap, bueno, pos eso, que has tenido la primicia,  
y ...y...ais te veo tanto que ahora no se que ponerte,mmm, bueno  
si que gracias por seguir apoyandome a que escriba este fic, que  
se que te gusta este draco, aunque debo hacer que sea más cruel,  
que en este cap parece algo fondón, jajajajaja bueno no tanto.  
Besos wapa y ahora a mirar que hago en el siguiente cap. NOS VAMOS  
A LONDRES, PEQUEÑA!!!  
  
Luna-wood: Hola wapa, aquí tenemos más aventuras y desventuras de  
draco y herms, ya ves donde esta la pobre, en un lugar habitado  
por la mujer loca y el chaval vengador, jojojojo. Ya veremos lo  
que pasa en los siguientes, puede que herms acabe con un ataque de  
nervios. Besos.  
  
Aguss: bienvenid@ a mi fic, espero que te siga gustando y te vea  
por aquí con tus opiniones, que yo siempre me atengo a ellas, o  
no...jajajja Muchos besos y nos vemos.  
  
BB: ola preciosa mia!!! Mientras te pinchaba un rato, he estado  
escribiendo este cap, mi concentración es nula, pero puedo seguir  
escribiendo, buenas o malas historias? Eso queda en vuestra  
opinión, pero bueno...me gusta que te resulte este draco  
tan...excitante? esque siempre caemos a los pies de los chicos  
malos, no aprendemos. Pues anda, espero que te guste y todo eso, y  
nos vemos xiki, y ya sabes que lo seguiras siendo..jajjaja.  
  
Aisslin: Gracias por inscribirte en las tropas de mis querid@s  
lectores. Me alegra que pienses que este malfoy es irresisitible,  
yo tambien lo creo, pero parece ser que no encuentro chicos asi en  
la realidad, ais que lastima. Bueno dejando de delirar espero  
verte más por aquí, Muchos besos.  
  
J@INA: Hola pequeña! Ya ves, esta vez no he tardado tanto en  
escribir, espero que no se haya echo corto, aunque un pajarito que  
lo leyó si que me dijo que parecía corto, pero ya sabes, hago lo  
que puedo. Ya se van vislumbrando un poco de las intenciones de  
Draco, aunque sigue Hermione sin saber que pinta ella ahí...será  
para saciar los instintos vengativos de Draco? Será alguna clave  
para su plan? Será porque es un draco/herms tiene que salir por  
narices? Tatachan. Muchos besos wapa y nos leemos, a ver cuando  
vuelves a actualizar, y k paso con extempore, hace tiempo que no  
veo actualizaciones.  
  
Koré: Hola mi encantadora sangre-sucia, hemos actualizado casi a  
la misma vez, con el inconveniente que yo escribí este cap cuando  
tu estabas poniendo las respuestas a los reviews. Imaginate lo que  
tardaste, jajajajaja. Aquí seguimos con la trama, un draco  
calculador y una hermione...bueno que la pobre esta metida en  
medio del asunto. Espero escribir pronto el siguiente, con más  
tensión, un poquito más de lo que draco quiere realmente y  
bueno...ya veremos, porque ya sabes que hasta que lo escribo no  
tengo claro de que va a ir el cap :P, soy asi, a la aventura.  
Bueno wapa muchos besos y nos vemos prontito.  
  
Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado una vez más, espero vuestras más  
sinceras criticas, que ya sabeis que están para mejorar el fic.  
Ahora a disfrutar de lo que queda de la Orden del Fénix, snif, ya  
me la estoy acabando, cuando acabe, que? Cuanto más tendré que  
esperar para saber como sigue todo esto? Por que ansio con ganas  
el dia en que Draco se pase al bando de Harry, que tener por  
seguro que lo hará.  
Muchos besos a t@dos y espero ver vuestros reviews por aquí,  
Sed felices y harrypottear mucho que para eso estamos.  
  
Shiro, la sassech de españa. 


	7. Cuando el pasado y el presente se encuen...

6. Cuando el pasado y el presente se encuentran...  
  
- Perfecto, maravilloso, espléndido...- la voz de Ron resonaba por  
todo el departamento- las cosas se ponen más interesantes a cada  
minuto que pasa...  
  
- Quieres calmarte Ron?- decía Ginny con impaciencia.  
  
- Que me calme?- dijo irónicamente- nos acaban de informar que han  
visto en la casa de los Malfoy deambular a unos sospechosos, y luego  
nos enteramos que se tratan de Parkinson y Zabbini que hacia siglos  
que no hacían acto de presencia. Y para colmo se han llevado algo, y  
los vigilantes del Ministerio no han podido alcanzarlos...  
  
Harry estaba leyendo el informe que acaban de recibir sobre el  
incidente en la mansión Malfoy y Luna miraba distraídamente al  
pasillo para ver como la gente pasaba con montones de papeles.  
Al ver que nadie le interrumpía, Ron continuó:  
  
- Esto tiene que ver con ese traidor, estoy completamente seguro,  
ahora que ha vuelto a aparecer en el mundo mágico, todos sus  
cómplices pierden el culo para ganarse una buena posición... y  
Hermione está envuelta en todas sus macabras maquinaciones- el rojo  
era ya algo permanente en el rostro de Ron, pero no parecía que iba a  
disminuir en absoluto- cuando tenga a ese engominado enfrente... no  
responderé de mis actos frente a la ley...  
  
-No dices más que estupideces...así que cállate y no nos contagies de  
tú histeria.  
  
Ron se dio media vuelta y vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría,  
como el rostro desfigurado de Ojo loco Moody aparecía tras la puerta,  
seguido de Tonks y Lupin.  
  
-Por fín, a ver si podéis hacer callar un rato a mi hermano- dijo  
Ginny cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Y los demás?- preguntó Harry desviando un poco su atención de los  
documentos que todavía revisaba.  
  
-Estan investigando por otros medios...- dijo Lupin.  
  
-Entiendo...- fue lo único que dijo Harry para volver a releer los  
papeles.  
  
Luna miró de reojo a Harry y se levantó de su asiento. Lentamente,  
como si nada, le arrebató de las manos los documentos y los tiró a un  
lado.  
  
-Dejemos de pasar horas aburridas tras montañas de papeles- dijo con  
su voz soñadora- hay que ponerse a trabajar...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...no había forma, intentaba conciliar algo  
de sueño contando los segundos que marcaba un lejano reloj.  
Pero quien podía dormir en semejante situación?  
Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en la esquina más oscura  
de toda la habitación. Allí había una cama y un sofá, pero prefería  
no utilizar ninguno de los dos, a saber quien habría dormido antes en  
ellos.  
El descuido de todo el mobiliario que había visto hasta ahora, daba a  
conocer la precaria situación en que se encontraban Draco y su madre.  
  
Ahora, Hermione intentaba recapacitar de todo lo ocurrido. El  
encuentro con él, su consiguiente rapto, ahora su cautividad y un  
futuro bastante negro. No hacia falta ser adivina para saber que no  
le esperaba ningún reencuentro agradable.  
  
De nuevo le venía a la mente la expresión de crueldad que le mostraba  
ahora el rubio. Tanto la odiaba? Era normal, ella le detuvo y por  
ello fue a Azkaban...  
Pero en que estaba pensando? Él los traicionó, se lo merecía. Dañó  
gravemente a Harry, y si ella no hubiera reaccionado quien sabe lo  
que hubiera pasado...  
Aun así...  
  
Por fin los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y segundos después estaba  
profundamente dormida.  
  
Una niebla espesa inundó su visión, los sueños son así. Ocultos entre  
la niebla, evitando que la gente vaya más allá de lo que se les deja  
ver.  
Se sentía flotar, y entrecerrando un poco los ojos, pudo divisar una  
imagen. Al acercarse vio un reflejo de un pasillo. Ella sabía  
perfectamente que era aquel lugar. Hogwarts.  
Sus pasos no le dejaban ir más allá y se tuvo que conformar en ser  
una simple espectadora.  
De inmediato se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Recordaba lo que iba a  
pasar, y no sabía si...quería verlo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Andaba rápidamente por los pasillos, de vez en cuando se giraba para  
comprobar si alguien la seguía, pues notaba pasos. Pero allí no había  
nadie.  
Cuando giró por una estatua, alguien la cogió del brazo y la atrajo  
hacia un pequeño pasillo. De inmediato se encontraba arrinconada  
entre la pared y el cuerpo de Draco.  
El muchacho la miraba algo divertido, pero en sus ojos se divisaba un  
extraño brillo.  
  
-No vas a quejarte?- le dijo lentamente- ya me había acostumbrado a  
las protestas diarias.  
-Para que voy a decirte nada, al final siempre acabas haciendo lo  
que te viene en gana, Malfoy.  
  
Hermione le miró un instante a la cara, pero se sintió algo  
avergonzada y desvió hacia un lado los ojos.  
Draco, al percibir esto, dejó de sonreír y le cogió delicadamente la  
barbilla para que le volviera a mirar.  
Hermione intentaba que él la soltara, pero el no cedió, y siguió  
observándola. Su rostro reflejaba la intriga de estar buscando, y ese  
algo parecía estar en la cara de la chica.  
El estar tan cerca, el sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, el  
silencio...  
Por qué estaba haciendo él aquello? Es que siempre quería incomodarla  
y molestarla de cualquier forma?  
Al fin, él aflojo la presión de su mandíbula y separó un poco las  
distancias, pero sin dejarla del todo.  
Con una expresión indescifrable...  
  
-Desde cuando?  
  
-Perdona?- dijo ella incrédula.  
  
-Desde cuando estás interesada en mi?  
  
-QUÉ??...Pe-pero...de que tonterías estas hablando?- su voz sonaba  
totalmente nerviosa.  
  
-Nunca te han dicho que tú cara es un reflejo de lo que piensas?  
  
-Eres un creído, Malfoy. Piensas que todas las chicas tienen que ir  
detrás tuya?  
  
-En absoluto. Ahora volviendo a lo de antes, desde cuando empezaste a  
sentir algo por mi?- no había broma ni ironía en sus palabras, eso  
hizo que Hermione se pusiera más nerviosa.  
  
Draco la observaba esperando una respuesta, ella apretó los labios  
convirtiéndolos en una fina línea y volvió desviar la mirada.  
Él miró el suelo y volvió a hablar casi en un murmullo.  
  
-Hace poco te pregunté que si te decía que me importaba lo de Weasley  
y tú, que harías.- Hermione seguía con la mirada hacia otro lado-Tú  
respuesta fue simple...sonreír. Debí darme cuenta en ese momento.  
Aunque mentiría si dijera que lo ignoraba.  
  
Él levantó lentamente la mirada, y vio que ella seguía con la mirada  
desviada. Draco suspiró profundamente e intentó buscar su mirada.  
Con una leve sonrisa dijo suavemente:  
-Mírame...Hermione.  
La joven se sobresaltó y giró su vista sorprendida hacia el rostro  
del chico.  
-Has dicho mi nombre, por qué?  
  
-Parece que era la única forma para que te giraras – dijo él sin  
esfumar aquella leve sonrisa.  
  
Hermione apretaba los puños, intentando aferrarse a algo para no  
perder el valor y salir corriendo.  
  
-Estás temblando?- dijo sorprendido el rubio- desde cuando la  
sabelotodo Granger tiene miedo a algo?  
  
-No juegues conmigo- dijo apretando los dientes.  
  
Y fuera de toda expectativa, Draco colocó delicadamente una mano  
sobre la mejilla de Hermione.  
  
-Tanto confías en mí para tener esos sentimientos?- su mirada buscó  
una respuesta en los ojos de ella- si que han tenido que cambiar las  
cosas dentro de ti para pensar así...es algo que me inquieta, y no se  
por qué?  
  
Hermione siguió callada.  
  
-Tú silencio me confirma mis sospechas.  
  
-Supones mucho. En ningún momento se te ha pasado por la cabeza que  
puedes estar equivocado.  
  
-Lo estoy?  
  
Ella quería decirle, no, gritarle de que estaba equivocado, que se  
tragara todas esas fanfarronerías. Pero no podía, su voz había  
desaparecido. No podía mirarle a la cara y decirle que todo eso era  
mentira, no podía...todo su temor, todo lo que había intentado  
evitar, su secreto...su secreto...su...  
La voz de Draco le devolvió a la cruda situación:  
  
-Yo...Yo se que lo tendría que decir...pero no puedo. Es demasiado  
complejo, la situación lo es. Y a pesar de todo, sigo siendo el de  
antes. Hay cosas que no pueden cambiar. Lo siento...  
  
No acaba de entender lo que estaba pasando, Draco lo estaba diciendo,  
sin burlarse de ella, sin meterse con sus, ahora descubiertos,  
sentimientos. Para luego disculparse de que no podía corresponderle.  
Su vista empezó a nublarse, por que? Pero si ella no esperaba nada,  
ni siquiera que se supiera lo que sentía, entonces?  
La mano fría en su otra mejilla hizo que se sobresaltara un poco.  
  
-Por qué tienes que ser así?- dijo con cara inexpresiva- siempre me  
he metido contigo, con tu procedencia, y ahora...ahora estas aquí  
delante mía...y yo...no se que pensar ya. Pueda que me arrepienta de  
esto pero...  
  
Hermione abrió atónita los ojos al sentir los labios del joven en los  
suyos. Sin querer se vio devolviéndole ese beso que había ansiado  
tanto. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando...  
  
-Se puede saber que estáis haciendo vosotros dos?  
  
La voz enfadada de Harry hizo que se separaran rápidamente.  
Draco se pasó una mano por su fino cabello y volvió a tener aquella  
sonrisa cínica que tanto le caracterizaba.  
  
-Tranquilo Potter, no vayas a darnos un sermón.  
  
Una mirada fugaz a Hermione y pasó sin detenerse por el lado de Harry  
hasta perderse al girar una esquina.  
El muchacho miró incrédulo a Hermione.  
  
-A que ha venido esa escena?  
La chica todavía sonrojada, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó ella  
también a andar. Pero antes de seguir adelante.  
  
-No ha sido nada, no se repetirá.  
  
-Por tú bien, y creo que el mío, mejor que no se entere Ron.  
  
Hermione dudó de seguir andando, pero levantó la cabeza y se marchó.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las nieblas se cerraron frente a sus ojos, y comprendió que el  
recuerdo había terminado.  
Aquel día había creído que las cosas cambiarían...y claro que  
cambiaron. Al cabo de unos días, él volvía a burlarse de ella, y  
aquel fugaz momento parecía haber quedado muy atrás.  
Aquella vuelta a la rutina podía suponer uno de los dolores que jamás  
pensó que podría tener. Y la necesidad de resguardarse en un lugar  
seguro se hacía cada vez más intensa. Hasta que comprendió, que su  
lugar, era junto a Ron. Era así de simple, y se vio obligada, una  
enorme necesidad, de enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Pero aun así...la  
huella había sido profunda, y cualquier indicio de una vuelta a la  
confianza se vio truncada por la traición de aquel que...  
  
Las nieblas comenzaron a encerrarla y fue consciente que los sueños  
se habían acabado, era hora de volver a despertarse.  
Pero su despertar fue más inmediato de lo que esperaba, el ruido de  
una puerta al abrirse estrepitosamente, hizo que se sobresaltara y  
fuera consciente de donde estaba....  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El sonido de un libro al cerrarse retumbó en la pequeña habitación.  
Se había cansado de leer una y otra vez la frase, seguía sin  
enterarse, su cabeza estaba en otra parte.  
  
Draco se levantó de la silla y estiró un poco sus pies. No entendía  
como podía seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo.  
Aquella imagen que observaba tan a menudo desde su pequeña ventana de  
barrotes en Azkaban.  
Una vez más la recordó.  
  
A la lejanía, entre una bruma espesa que se alzaba cerca de la  
orilla, ahora se veía tan lejana. Siempre llovía, pero eso no impedía  
que aquella figura, se quedara quieta observando hacia el enorme  
edificio que era la prisión.  
Podría ser cualquier persona, era lógico, alguien que observaba con  
curiosidad la tenebrosa Azkaban, pero...él sintió quien era, a pesar  
de las dudas que esto acarreaba.  
Aquella ligera figura, con una gruesa capa que le cubría hasta la  
cabeza, pero dejando entrever, alzados por el viento, pequeños  
mechones de pelo ondulado. Estaba lejos, pero era increíble la  
percepción que tenía.  
Solo conocía una persona que le hiciera tener esa sensación, no podía  
explicar que especie de sensación, pero algo de nerviosismo notaba.  
Por qué estaba allí? Se regodeaba de su libertad frente a la patética  
situación en la que él estaba? Tenía ganas de salir de allí en ese  
momento y abrazar con sus manos aquel fino cuello, apretarlo tanto  
como pudiese y ver la cara de sufrimiento de ella... pero eso no  
quitaba la inquietud de saber, que estaba haciendo ella allí.  
Era su forma de visitar a aquel que se burló de ella, aquel que le  
hizo daño?  
  
No olvidaba la ocasión en que le robó un beso, incluso ahora se  
convencía de que aquello había sido innecesario. Tenía toda la  
confianza de la joven, entonces, por qué la besó? Por qué toda  
aquella escena? La farsa ya se había cumplido, pero había tenido la  
necesidad de...no quería mostrar ninguna debilidad, y menos con esa  
sangre-sucia que podía arruinar sus planes. Al fin y al cabo era  
humano, tenía ciertas necesidades.  
Hizo una mueca divertida. Él, en medio de un plan minucioso, y perdía  
el tiempo en niñerías juveniles. Ella acabaría siendo una pieza  
fundamental en sus planes, podría haber elegido otra, pero no, la  
eligió a ella. Ella era su punto de venganza, no debía ser así, pero  
ella trastocó sus planes, debía pagar....  
  
Volvió a coger el manuscrito y lo abrió por la página por la que se  
había quedado. De nuevo se encontraba frente a la dichosa frase. Se  
concentró y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se movían según iba a avanzando,  
iba a terminar la frase y...  
- Mierda!- adiós a la frase, adiós al manuscrito.  
  
Se levantó de la silla de nuevo, volvió a pasearse por la habitación,  
miró la mesa y...salió rápidamente de la habitación.  
Pasó frente a su madre que seguía tarareando y con la varita en mano,  
abrió la puerta donde estaba la habitación donde dormía Hermione.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí. La joven abrió rápidamente los ojos y se  
incorporó.  
Hermione lo miraba con cierta mezcla de duda y miedo. Se dio cuenta  
que Draco estaba respirando dificultosamente como acabado de hacer un  
gran esfuerzo.  
  
-Por qué fuiste a la orilla del lago de Azkaban?  
  
Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca pero no contestó. De nuevo volvió  
sorprenderle la percepción del rubio.  
  
-Volveré a preguntarlo. Por qué fuiste a la orilla del lago de  
Azkaban?  
  
Hermione no contestó, apretó los dientes, y pareció volver a revivir  
aquel recuerdo.  
De pronto, casi imperceptiblemente notó como unas manos frías le  
cogieron de las muñecas haciéndola mirarle a la cara, y Hermione se  
encontró con los ojos de Draco.  
-No!  
  
Un grito desesperado salió de la boca de ella, no quería...Hermione  
se soltó y corrió hacia la puerta. Pera esta no se abrió. Cuando  
retrocedía aturdida Draco la sujetó y la joven comprendió que no  
podía escapar. No podía ofrecer resistencia cuando el rubio la obligó  
a enfrentarse a él. Sujeta ahora contra la pared de la puerta, no  
podía hacer otra cosa que volver la cabeza a un lado.  
  
-No me toques- dijo entre dientes.  
  
Él no respondió, pero tampoco aflojó sus manos. Hermione cerró los  
ojos, sin saber lo que él le haría y consciente de que era impotente  
para luchar contra él sin su varita. EL miedo y el odio se apoderaron  
de ella.  
  
-Hermione...-la voz de Draco era suave pero imponía amenaza- por que  
ibas aquel lugar tan a menudo?  
  
Ella se mordió el labio hasta hacer brotar una gota de sangre y  
sacudió violentamente la cabeza. Esperaba a que él le asiera o algo,  
pero no hizo nada. Pero la presión de sus dedos aumentó, se limitó a  
decir amablemente.  
  
-Dímelo, Hermione.  
  
Sorprendida por el tono de la voz, ella le miró, y vio el frío en sus  
ojos grises. No necesitaba dañarla físicamente, ya lo hacía en su  
interior con solo mirarla de esa forma. Quiso forzar su lengua, para  
no mostrar ninguna debilidad.  
  
-Yo...no lo se- pudo decir al fin.  
-Si que lo sabes, me parece que estamos reviviendo un viejo recuerdo.  
Y llevo todas las de ganar, recuerda que tú rostro es un claro  
reflejo de lo que piensas.  
  
Para sorpresa de Hermione, le soltó los brazos y se volvió, cruzando  
despacio la habitación. Sin dejar de observarle, la joven alargó de  
nuevo la mano hacia el pestillo de la puerta detrás de ella. Si podía  
abrirla sin ruido, tal vez...  
  
-La puerta no se abrirá –dijo Draco, sin mirarla- Permanecerá  
cerrada hasta que yo la abra.  
  
Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza por su propia  
ingenuidad por no mantener la mente fría en esa situación. Volvía a  
jugar con ella. Él se volvió de nuevo de cara a ella. Por un largo  
instante, la miró con frío interés, después dijo:  
  
-¿Por qué temes contestar a mis preguntas?  
-No tengo miedo.  
  
Pero no podía mirarle; el recuerdo de aquel beso y su consiguiente  
reacción, de la traición, y ahora su venganza...esas circunstancias  
eran demasiado fuertes.  
  
-Si que lo tienes. ¿Por qué? ¿Temes a que juegue contigo?  
-No necesitas que diga nada para que te diviertas a costa de los  
demás. Fíjate en lo que le hiciste a Harry, no podrá tener libertad  
para hacer magia ni podrá jugar a quidditch en su vida por tú  
culpa...tú le hiciste eso.  
  
-Si. Yo se lo hice.  
  
Hermione lo sabía, pero oírlo de Draco que confesaba la verdad con  
tanta indiferencia, era aún más impresionante. Todas sus dudas y  
confusión se borraron de pronto de su mente, y sólo sintió asco.  
  
-Dioses! –escupió la palabra- Eres un monstruo!  
  
Draco suspiró:  
  
-Ciertamente. Un monstruo cruel, que manipula a la gente a su parecer  
para llevar a cabo sus planes, a costa de lo que pueda provocar a los  
demás –tenía un brillo en los ojos- No comprendes nada!  
  
-Si que comprendo –replicó ella con voz temblorosa- Comprendo  
demasiado bien lo que eres! Contar tus fechorías sin el menor  
remordimiento, reaccionar como si no significase nada, enorgullecerte  
de ello...  
  
-Enorgullecerme? Si, puede que tengas razón. Muy bien, completaré  
esa descripción, ya que veo que me conoces muy bien. No tengo  
conciencia, no tengo moral; soy lo que ves en tu propia mente,  
Hermione. Me gusta atormentar a los otros por el placer que obtengo  
de ello, es por lo único que vivo!- se dominó por no soltar una  
carcajada- estás satisfecha?  
  
La estaba desafiando, incitándola a plantarle cara, y un sentimiento  
de rebeldía hizo que Hermione no diese su brazo a torcer.  
  
-Sí!- le replicó furiosa- Estoy satisfecha, Malfoy, porque esto me  
demuestra que los demás siempre han tenido la razón y yo estaba  
equivocada. Tú eres así, cruel, y siempre lo has sido.  
  
Había alzado una mano en señal amenazadora, pero con una gran  
velocidad Draco levantó una mano y le agarró la muñeca. Su propia  
cólera iba en aumento, con tanta rapidez que apenas podía  
contenerla...eso era lo que había querido, aquella situación era la  
que había deseado...Ella lo sabía....y le había acusado, como habían  
hecho tantos, sin reflexionar, como él sabía que un día haría.  
Draco quería herir el alma que se había reflejado en sus visiones en  
la prisión, quería tomarse la venganza a que tenía derecho desde  
hacía tiempo.  
  
Pero su visión se aclaró y ahora vio las finas facciones y los  
grandes ojos de Hermione. Aquel orgullo, que no disminuía a pesar de  
la situación. Hermione tenía el valor de echarle en cara lo que  
sabía, en vez de herirle por la espalda.  
  
Ella estaba inmóvil, vigilante y alerta, dispuesta a liberarse a la  
menor oportunidad. Pero Draco no se la daba. La presa sobre su muñeca  
se apretó hasta que el dolor se manifestó en el semblante de  
Hermione, pero ésta no dijo nada. Él podía haberle roto el brazo;  
podía haberla matado con solo mover su varita...  
  
-Crees que me conoces- murmuró furiosamente él- pero te equivocas,  
Hermione. Te equivocas!  
Pero que estaba diciendo? Por qué había dicho eso? No era lo que  
pensaba, por qué?  
  
Ella se retorció tratando de liberarse, él la retuvo sin esfuerzo,  
pero tuvo que combatir una oleada de pura y cruda emoción que estaba  
surgiendo en su interior.  
  
-No me equivoco!—El dolor se reflejaba en la voz de Hermione, y ésta  
respiraba con fuerza- Se quién eres y como eres!  
-Lo sabes?  
  
-Claro que lo se, te he visto traicionar a los tuyos, y luego  
traicionarnos a nosotros por el puro placer de divertirte. No tienes  
principios a los que seguir, y por tú propio beneficio arrastras a  
los demás a tú desgracia...Fijate en tú madre. Eres un ser  
despreciable!  
  
Sus palabras dieron en el clavo, y el dique que aguantaba la marea se  
rompió. Draco sonrió de nuevo y, esta vez, su sonrisa hizo que  
Hermione se estremeciese de horror. Había ido demasiado lejos...,él  
la mataría, y una parálisis de miedo agarrotó sus músculos al prever  
el golpe de gracia.  
Pero no lo descargó. En vez de esto, Draco se echó a reír, como si se  
tratase de una broma.  
  
-Despreciable- dijo suavemente-No, Hermione, esta vez no te equivocas-  
La atrajo hacia sí, hasta que el cuerpo de ella quedó apretado  
contra el suyo y pudo sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón-Pero  
andas...desencaminada.  
  
Levantando la mano libre, apartó los ondulados cabellos de la cara de  
ella. Gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente, y ahora pudo advertir que  
estaba temblando. Había ira en su mente; quería golpear, vengarse, y  
sin embargo, había más, mucho más, detrás de aquel impulso.  
  
-No soy un monstruo...-dijo, en su tono ligeramente amenazador-soy  
bastante humano.  
  
Y antes de que Hermione pudiese apartarse, inclinó la cara sobre la  
de ella y la besó. Fue un beso violento, tomado, no pedido; y ella se  
resistió con una fuerza que le sorprendió, retorciéndose en su abrazo  
y arañándole. Era ágil y flexible como un gato, y su furiosa  
determinación pulsó otra cuerda en Draco. Él la besó de nuevo, esta  
vez más sensualmente. Las nuevas sensaciones que le invadían le daban  
vértigo; la venganza fue eclipsada por algo más fuerte, y más  
apremiante, y dejó de pensar por un momento en su plan.  
  
Hermione se desprendió desalentada, y sus miradas se cruzaron  
brevemente. Los ojos de ella echaban chispas. De pronto, con una  
rapidez que casi pilló a Draco desprevenido, Hermione le arrebató su  
varita y la levantó encarándola directamente sobre su corazón.  
Con un movimiento reflejo, Draco le hizo perder el equilibrio y la  
varita cayó al suelo. Con la mano izquierda agarró la muñeca derecha  
de Hermione y la retorció hasta que ella ahogó un grito involuntario.  
  
Ella le miró furiosa, jadeando. Podía tener miedo, pero no se dejaba  
amilanar, Draco comprendió que, a la menor provocación, lucharía  
contra él como un animal salvaje, y esta constatación le provocó una  
nueva descarga de adrenalina.  
  
-Sabes arrebatar una varita- dijo, entrecortadas sus palabras por los  
sofocantes latidos del corazón- Pero yo hace más tiempo que tengo que  
luchar...y sé defenderme!-Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.-Puedes darme  
algo mejor, Hermione?  
  
Ella sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.  
-No!  
  
Los ojos grises que se fijaban en los suyos parecieron inflamarse de  
pronto, y Hermione sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba ante la mirada  
implacable de Draco. Trató de resistir, pero se estaba debilitando;  
una voz interior le recordó lo que él le había echo, lo que les había  
echo a todos y de lo que era capaz, y el miedo surgió de  
nuevo...,pero mezclado con lo que era un eco de antiguos sentimientos  
que creía que había desterrado para siempre, un deseo abrumador...  
  
-Hermione...- La voz de Draco era sibilante, persuasiva; anulaba sus  
defensas- No tengo calor? No tengo vida?  
  
Ella trató de negarlo, pero no pudo articular las palabras. Las manos  
de él sobre su piel, frías, fuertes, y una necesidad largo tiempo  
dormida dentro de ella respondió con una fuerza que no podía  
combatir. Jadeó cuando los dientes de él rozaron su hombro, y la  
camisa, despojada de su cuerpo, dejó al descubierto su blanca piel.  
  
-Draco...no. Por favor, no...  
  
La protesta quedó interrumpida cuando Hermione se tambaleó hacia  
atrás bajo una suave pero irresistible presión. Tropezó con la cama,  
cayó; sintió el peso y la fuerza del cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo.  
Esta vez, cuando él la beso, no pudo dejar de responderle. El terror  
daba paso al deseo, y ya no podía seguir luchando contra él; ya no  
quería luchar contra él.  
Draco levantó la cabeza. La luz salvaje de sus ojos fue de pronto  
mitigada por una expresión que Hermione no se atrevió a tratar de  
interpretar, y él sacudió la cabeza, apartando un mechón de cabellos  
platinados de su cara. El gesto era tan inocente que ella se sintió  
de nuevo confusa; ya no sabía lo que era él...  
  
-Eres valiente-dijo suavemente -y eres honrada...,luchas con esa  
nobleza que siempre te ha caracterizado. Podría vencerte fácilmente,  
Hermione, y nada podrías contra mi deseo..., pero no lo haré...por  
ahora. Todavía conservo algún sentido del honor...y tú no quieres  
rechazarme, verdad? –sus manos, ligeras y frescas sobre su piel,  
apartaban las molestas prendas- vas a hacerlo?  
  
El cuerpo de Hermione le respondía, contra su voluntad,  
atormentándola con un deseo doloroso, y largo tiempo reprimido que  
hacía que tuviese ganas de llorar y de gritar, de apartarle y sin  
embargo retenerle al mismo tiempo. Un gemido brotó de su garganta, y  
sus labio articularon involuntariamente una sola palabra.  
  
-No...  
  
Gritó al sentir la famélica violencia de él al poseerla, pero Draco  
le impuso silencio besándola de nuevo y haciendo que cediese a pesar  
de ella misma. Y después de la primera resistencia, hubo placer al  
mismo tiempo que dolor, un fiero y tembloroso alivio cuando ella le  
rodeo con sus brazos desnudos, echada hacia atrás la cabeza y  
mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Volvió a luchar  
otra vez contra él; pero él la tranquilizó y ella volvió a doblegarse  
debajo de él.  
  
Por fin, saciado su deseo, Draco recorrió con las manos, lenta y  
suavemente el cuerpo de Hermione, siguiendo la ligera curva de sus  
senos. Ella yacía, quieta en sus brazos y con los ojos fuertemente  
cerrados, como si tratase de negar la verdad. Las lágrimas que se  
había negado tercamente a verter brillaron ahora en sus oscuras  
pestaña, y un sentimiento que podía ser de arrepentimiento despertó  
en Draco.  
Pronunció su nombre, y Hermione abrió los ojos, expresando una mezcla  
de incertidumbre, acusación y vergüenza. Él quería decir más, pero no  
pudo. En vez de esto, levantó la varita con una mano y pronunció una  
palabra.  
Hermione cerró de nuevo los ojos y su respiración se calmó, con el  
ritmo ligero y regular propio del sueño. Él no quería  
recriminaciones, no ahora.  
  
La soltó de mala gana, se levantó y cruzó la habitación recogiendo su  
ropa, reprimiendo los pensamientos que amenazaban con apoderarse de  
él y romper las barreras que había levantado contra el resto del  
mundo. Sin mirar hacia atrás, abrió la puerta y se marchó, dejando a  
Hermione de nuevo, en un mar de dudas, envuelta por la niebla del  
sueño.  
  
------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO-----------------------  
  
Sin comentarios.... tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano esta situación  
ocurriría, y era inútil alargar la espera, pues la historia continua  
para largo, y no espera felicidad a la pobre Hermione, por lo menos  
en un futuro cercano. Y Draco? NI siquiera yo, que soy la que  
escribo, entiendo lo que pasa por su cabeza. No es irónico?  
  
Un capitulo que mezcla el pasado con el presente, acabando el asunto  
que habían dejado en aquel pasillo. Pero sabemos lo que siente  
Hermione...falta el otro. Parece que a pesar de todo, sus planes se  
anteponen a cualquier acto puramente humano. Jum, que filosofica  
estoy hoy.  
  
Pues nada, ahora a esperar a ver como se tomaran las cosas después de  
ese encuentro tan...pasional.  
  
Por cierto, he empezado a escribir otro fic (no se como lo hago, que  
siempre digo que este es el ultimo, y enseguida me inspiro con otro,  
aisss no doy abasto) Se llama Arianrhod, y supondreis quien es la  
parejita, no? Si quereis ver otro fic 100% Shiro con toda su  
crueldad, o no, ahí teneis para serviros. Os espero ahí con vuestros  
comentarios. Y voy a los de este fic.  
  
Kore: Hola mi querida sangre sucia, ya ves, hay temita en este cap,  
raro eh? Viniendo de mi tendría que haber dejado a Draco con las  
ganas, pero NO, jejejeje Yo sigo con mis intentos de seguir  
escribiendo la historia sin saber lo que ocurrirá en el prox cap,  
pero asi es más interesante, y si sale bien, pues eso es lo que gano.  
Pues nada, a ver cuando podemos leer mas de tus historias, que hija  
mia, que parsimonia. Jajajaja. Muchos besos wapa.  
  
Aislinn:Gracias por tú eterna paciencia, siento tanto que algunas  
veces tarde en escribir, pero hay que tener en cuenta que yo no me  
dedico todo el tiempo a escribir, también debo dedicarme a mi carrera  
(dios, dije yo eso?) Pero me encanta que sigas ahí, con personas como  
tú hacen que me inspire más a la hora de seguir escribiendo. Muchos  
besos y a ver que piensas del cap.  
  
Luna-wood: Tú y tus conflictos internos seguis siendo bienvenidos,  
jajajajaja. Yo ya acabé la orden del fénix, y buah, quiero más, que  
rabia, hasta dentro de muuuuuuuucho muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo no habrá  
más, y nos dejan así. Que mal. Pero bueno, siempre tendremos los fics  
para que no dejemos de divagar por los mundos de Harry Potter, y una  
servidora lo hace con mucho gusto. Muchos besos y no te preocupes,  
siempre escucharé atentamente tus divagaciones internas.  
  
Thurisaz7: Hola (un hola lastimero dentro de las profundidades de la  
desesperación, y tú sabes porque, snif) Yo intento ser positiva, pero  
ya sabes porque estoy así, al iwal que tú. Deberemos encontrar una  
solución. Menos mal que este cap no lo he escrito hoy, porque si no,  
seguro que me habría cargado a Draco, no se, puede ser porque veo en  
el la cara de ese actor ingles que es un bocazas ( se supone que me  
gusta tom felton, eh?, esque el chaval me ha pillado fina hoy) espero  
que todo sea solo una confusión. No os ralleis las que leais esto,  
son cosas de lunáticas. Bueno corazón, no se que más decirte en un  
momento así, pero recuerda, todo en esta vida tiene solución, excepto  
la muerte y Hacienda, e incluso eso es negociable. Muchos besos y nos  
vemos.  
  
BB: Mi querida sangre limpia, mi xiki, creo que habrás sido feliz en  
este cap, por fin escribí lo que siempre había faltado en mis fics,  
bueno en el anterior, porque en el primero solo tenias unos 16 o 17  
años, y yo no puedo poner que esos adolescentes hicieran esas  
cosillas, jajaja Pero ahora, con un Draco tan... pues me fue más  
fácil. Así que ya me dirás. Un beso wapa.  
  
J@ina: Hola wapisima. De nuevo estoy con un cap más. Acción? En este  
cap debe valorar tu lo que crees que es acción, porque se puede  
interpretar por...bueno, ya sabes, ejem jijijijii No quiero  
atormentar demasiado a Hermione, pero si quiero que Draco resulte un  
personaje tan...interesante, pues no puedo evitarlo, así de camino me  
sale la vena cruel. Pues eso, a ver que te pareció, y espero verte  
tambien en el otro fic. Muchos besos.  
  
Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado una vez más. Creo que este cap me salió  
más largo de lo normal. Me siento orgullosa ( jejejejeje  
Muchos besos y espero veros por estos lares tan ocultos de la tierra.  
  
Besos.  
  
Shiro, sassech en la otra puerta....  
  
Nota final: gran parte de este capitulo, la encuentro pasional de draco y hermione está sacado del libro El señor del tiempo. 


	8. Confesiones en la oscuridad

7.Confusiones en la oscuridad  
  
-Luna..Luna...despierta!!- Harry intentaba despertar a la joven  
Lovegood. Las lágrimas de la chica surcaban sus mejillas y por fin  
pudo abrir los ojos.  
  
Harry sonrió aliviado y se apartó un poco de ella. Luna desconcertada  
miraba a ambos lados y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.  
  
-Es nuevo para mí verte llorar. En que soñabas?- dijo despacio.  
-No lo recuerdo bien...- mintió- pero era algo que pasaría, aunque no  
pensaba que fuera tan pronto y...tan frío...  
  
Harry comprobó como Luna miraba al suelo como intentado de recordar  
algo.  
  
-Tus sueños- empezó- siempre han mostrado lo que ocurre o podría  
ocurrir, no es cierto? Es tú mejor habilidad, conocer los sueños.  
-Eso no es una habilidad, Harry- dijo sería- pueden ser de utilidad en  
algún momento, pero te hacen sentir una intrusa y una entrometida en  
los deseos de los demás.  
  
De nuevo aquella joven lo volvía a poner en una situación incomoda.  
Cuando aquellos ojos lo observaban tan serios, lleno de una sabiduría  
que él desconocía, hacía que olvidara todo..todo....  
  
Allí en el departamento solo estaban ellos dos, debían hacer la  
guardia allí por si había noticias, y Ginny obligó a Ron a marcharse  
con ella a casa. Los nervios y el malhumor de este hacía que todos  
perdieran la paciencia. Harry le entendía, todos se sentían igual,  
pero no eran tan...impulsivos.  
  
De nuevo el pesar, la culpa y..la impotencia. Se miró ambas manos  
angustiosamente. Luna vio este gesto.  
  
-No tienes la culpa, Harry-dijo despacio- lo que ha pasado tenía que  
pasar...  
-Pero yo sabía lo que sentía Hermione...lo sabía desde hacía tanto  
tiempo, pero intenté negarlo, quería creer que era un capricho, que no  
haría daño a nadie, pero....él se aprovechó, conocía esa debilidad  
y....  
  
Harry desvió ahora la mirada de Luna, y por su mente pasó otra nueva  
culpa.  
  
-No eres ninguna carga, Harry- este levanto la cabeza sorprendido- tú  
problema no significa que no estés ayudando.  
  
-Puede que tú pienses así, Luna, pero el no poder...todos mis sueños  
de adolescente de hogwarts era convertirme en un gran auror y seguir  
jugando por afición al quidditch, era lo más importante...pero todo ha  
sido una pesadilla desde entonces...- apretó fuertemente los puños y  
hundió su cabeza contra ellos.  
  
Luna lo observaba, su inexpresividad era inalterable, aunque...una  
mano temblorosa se posó en el cabello del joven. Este al notar el  
contacto de la joven dejó de temblar, pero no levantó la cabeza, la  
vergüenza de que le viera en ese estado ....  
  
-No te preocupes, el tiempo cura todas las heridas...- su voz ahora  
sonaba dulce, muy diferente a la normal.  
  
Harry despacio, sin levantar la cabeza, se inclinó y se abrazó a la  
cintura de la chica, reposando su cabeza en el estomago de ella.  
  
Luna al principio lo miró con una expresión extraña, pero respiró  
profundamente y sus brazos envolvieron la cabeza del joven.  
  
-No entiendo que me pasa...- dijo Harry con voz ronca- me dijiste que  
no había llegado el momento, pero...yo necesito...  
  
La joven notó como Harry apretaba las manos atrayéndola hacia él.  
Tenía miedo, uno de sus mayores temores era esa cercanía con él. Lo  
sabía, sabía que podría sufrir, pero ya se había demostrado que a  
veces es necesario sufrir...lo había visto...lo había sentido...  
  
Ella le seguía acariciando la cabeza tiernamente y una imagen de Harry  
gritando su nombre apareció en su mente.  
No pudo más, ella se arrodilló de la misma forma en la que estaba  
Harry y se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello.  
  
-No quiero ver...no quiero que la gente que quiero sufra... no quiero-  
Harry podía escuchar cerca de su oído las palabras silenciosas y  
llenas de angustia de la joven.  
  
-No te preocupes...yo no permitiré que sufras, porque yo...  
  
-No...no digas nada- su mano se posó en la boca del joven- no quiero  
que...  
  
-AH Perdon!!!!!- Tonks había entrado por la puerta y había tirado sin  
querer la silla en la que minutos antes se había sentado Harry- yo  
creía que...  
  
Harry se fue rápidamente a los lavabos para lavarse la cara, no quería  
que las dos chicas vieran lo colorado que estaba.  
Luna en cambio, se fue hacia la ventana y observaba distraídamente.  
Había estado cerca....muy cerca ... y de eso tenía tanto miedo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pansy miraba desinteresada la mesa que tenía en frente, juntaba sus  
dedos y los entrelazaba.  
  
-Deja de hacer eso- dijo fríamente Blaise.  
-Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta.  
-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a este tipo de sitios, has estado  
arrastrándote en ellos desde hace mucho tiempo- su voz seguía  
indiferente.  
-Como te atreves!!! –dijo levantándose de la silla- Tú has pasado por  
lo mismo que yo, no se como he podido aguantarte tanto tiempo  
miserable engreído.  
-Que pasa? Ahora que ha vuelto tú Draco me tratas así-el tono meloso  
que había adquirido su voz ponía de los nervios a Pansy- aunque yo de  
ti no me haría muchas ilusiones, está demasiado ocupado con esa sangre-  
sucia.  
-Pero qué estas diciendo? La tiene aquí?  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Draco entró con el  
pelo mojado. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y la camisa entreabierta,  
todavía se observaban las gotas de la reciente ducha que había tomado.  
  
-Juzga por ti misma- dijo sonriente Blaise a Pansy.  
  
Esta apretó los puños y se mordió un labio para no protestar.  
  
-Me alegro que evitarais que os capturarán, pero es más que obvio que  
ya saben que estáis colaborando conmigo.  
-Recuerda, Malfoy-comenzó Zabbini-que no se puede ir a la ligera con  
toda una patrulla de aurores, ahora que saben que tú secuestraste a su  
preciosa sangre-sucia.  
  
Draco sonrió cruelmente, disfrutaba imaginándose la cara de los  
amiguitos de Granger desesperados buscándola. Pero una leve imagen de  
una joven desamparada en una cama, desnuda...hizo que la sonrisa se  
pronunciara más aun.  
  
-Nos contarás ahora tú plan?-dijo a regañadientes Pansy evitando  
observar a Draco.  
  
-Tengo que descifrar todavía parte del manuscrito, pero tengo una  
ligera de lo que haremos. Pero dejadme tiempo, aunque muchas de las  
pistas que conozco me llevan a la conclusión de que deberemos hacer  
una visita a nuestra antigua escuela.  
  
-A Hogwarts?-exclamó Pansy.  
-Es que has ido a más escuelas?- dijo Blaise enarcando cansinamente un  
ceja.  
  
Pansy se ruborizó y miró al suelo.  
  
-Que tiene que ver Granger con todo esto?- siguió Zabbini.  
  
Draco lo observó torciendo irónicamente el gesto, y Blaise lo miró  
perplejo.  
  
-Sigues igual, antes de pensar con la cabeza piensas más con tú...  
-Cuidado Zabbini, ten mucho cuidado al emplear tus palabras- dijo  
amenzadoramente- La sangre-sucia nos servirá para mis planes, tenlo  
por seguro.  
-Como tú digas- alzó las manos en gesto de resignación- ahora nosotros  
nos iremos, ya sabes como localizarnos.  
-Habeis avisado a los otros?  
-Otros?- dijo por fin Pansy- te recuerdo, que no queda nadie, todos  
fueron juzgados, y los demás...han huido. Nosotros somos los únicos  
inconscientes que permanecemos en aquí.  
-En su momento...regresarán.  
  
Dicho esto, los dos ex – slytherins se marcharon, dejando solo a Draco  
con sus pensamientos.  
Se marchó a su habitación, no sin antes dar un beso a su madre en la  
mano, no olvidaba sus buenas maneras...  
Se acostó en su cama....y recordó el momento en el que estuvo con  
Granger.  
La situación se le había ido de las manos, como pudo dejar que esos  
impulsos se apoderarán de él. Aunque bien pensado...no estuvo mal. Y  
nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que él fuera a ser el primero...de  
nuevo había sido más rápido que Weasley. Una risa cruel resonó en su  
mente.  
  
El rostro de ella, tan orgulloso, vencido por él.... había conseguido  
su pequeño triunfo, a pesar de que... solo había sido la necesidad de  
vencerla? Por eso había querido poseerla, que fuera suya, que viera  
que ella solo era una más de sus fichas en un estudiado tablero de  
ajedrez? Solo era eso...  
  
Y porque si era solo eso... en pequeños momentos, se sentía mal?  
Endiablada conciencia...los Malfoy no la tenían, se lo habían  
enseñado, y no permitiría que unos estúpidos impulsos arruinaran todo  
lo que había querido desde hacía tiempo...devolver la gloria a su  
casa, conseguir lo que por derecho era suyo, lo que su padre había  
intentado dar a su familia, y murió por ello...  
  
Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el escritorio en donde se encontraba  
el manuscrito de Salazar Slytherin, todavía estaba la hoja marcada por  
donde se había quedado antes de ir a....  
Ahogando un suspiro, se sentó y de nuevo se enfrascó en la lectura.  
  
"La gloria de nuestra sangre, nuestro sueño de alcanzar la sabiduría  
que esté por encima de todos esos que desconocen de nuestra magia.  
Llegamos a este terreno impulsados por los extraños sueños. Una niebla  
envolvía las ruinas de un viejo castillo, y el resplandor de cuatro  
columnas impulsadas hacia las alturas, nos indicó que el eslabón que  
uniría las bases de esa visión recaía en nosotros.  
Pero, nuestros ideales distaban de ser comunes. La predilección de los  
otros por la mezcla de sangre, de aceptar a todos aquellos que  
pidieran asilo. Incluso a esos...a esos impuros.  
Pero accedí, lo hice por el bien de prevalecer nuestra estirpe,  
debíamos perpetuar nuestro conocimiento. Así lo vi, y así debía  
ser..."  
  
Draco pasó las paginas en donde se explicaba la fundación de Hogwarts,  
ya se la sabía de memoria, y la predilección de Slytherin por los  
sangre pura.  
Al pasar unas cuantas, se sorprendió al encontrar una hoja suelta,  
apuntes...era la letra de su padre. La cogió con curiosidad:  
  
"Para hallar el camino, se necesita el conocimiento de una sangre  
impura..."  
  
Ahora recordaba aquella frase, su padre se la había dicho, y poco  
después de contarle aquello, fue asesinado... Él nunca acabó de leer  
el libro, pero sabía que en él se encontraba un poder que haría que la  
familia Malfoy fuera la más poderosa de todas, y los magos más  
temidos, los más respetados...eso es lo que le debía a su familia, era  
lo que debía conseguir, para eso había arriesgado tanto, por eso había  
traicionado.... terminaría lo que su padre había empezado. Y emplearía  
a ella para llegar hasta ese poder....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Los ojos le pesaban mucho, sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Tenía  
miedo, mucho miedo de lo que descubriría si los abría. Le gustaría  
pensar que todo aquello había sido una pesadilla.  
Pero de repente su olor, el olor que le recordaba a él, y de pronto  
sintió nauseas.  
Abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente. Estaba completamente  
desnuda. Sintió frío, y se tapó con la sabana. Miró, y se  
tranquilizó...él no estaba allí.  
  
Se llevó una mano al hombro, le dolía, notó las marcas dejadas por  
unos dientes. Tenía el labio ligeramente hinchado...y todo aquello no  
lo había evitado...ella parecía que lo hubiera deseado...  
  
Probó a levantarse, y para su angustia, comprobó la marcas de sangre  
dejadas en las sabanas. Así no era como se había imaginado su primera  
vez...él se había vuelto a aprovechar de su debilidad.... él solo se  
había divertido, mientras que ella solo....  
  
Se volvió a echar a llorar, era demasiado humillante, demasiado  
vergonzoso, que pensarían sus amigos cuando se enterase?? Que pensaría  
...Ron? No...no debían enterarse nunca...nunca  
Como pudo se vistió, necesitaba un baño...pero como iba a ir, si no  
podía salir de aquella habitación... aquel lugar había sido testigo de  
todo aquello.  
Con toda la rabia que sentía, arrancó las sabanas, y las tiró a una  
esquina de la habitación, la más oscura, no quería ver aquello, quería  
dejar de sentir aquel dolor, de oler la esencia de él que había  
impregnado todo su cuerpo, quería...quería olvidar, despertar de toda  
esa pesadilla...le habría gustado que todo hubiera sido de otra  
manera, le habría gustado que...  
  
-Tonterías....debo odiarle, debo... no conseguirá que yo ceda a sus  
caprichos, no soy la...  
  
Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, se colocó silenciosamente  
detrás de ella, y vio la sombra de alguien que aparecía. No había  
duda....  
  
-CERDO!!!!- Hermione le dio tal puñetazo, que cogió desprevenido a  
Draco que se tambaleó hacia atrás quedando tendido en el suelo con una  
mano en su ojo.  
  
-Estás loca o que te pasa?- dijo desconcertado.  
  
Hermione no esperó a que el siguiera hablando, salió corriendo por la  
puerta, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues unos fuertes brazos la cogieron  
por la cintura, atrapando con ella también los brazos de la joven.  
  
-Tan pronto te vas?- dijo susurrando en la oreja de Hermione.  
  
-No me vuelvas a tocar hijo de...  
  
-Como cambiamos de actitud, eh?- le dio la vuelta para que quedaran  
cara a cara.  
  
Hermione retuvo sus lagrimas, de nuevo quería evitar darle el placer  
de verla llorar.  
  
Él la miró divertido y la introdujo de nuevo en la habitación.  
  
-No tuviste suficiente anoche?- dijo ella rabiosa y mirando al suelo.  
  
Draco no contestó, miró la cama sin sabanas, y cruzó los brazos. Ahora  
miraba a Hermione con una expresión extrañada. No iba a permitir que  
la culpa recayera sobre él, pero tampoco iba a ser esa clase de tíos,  
él seguía siendo un Malfoy, y tenía honor....  
  
-Me preguntaba si querías ducharte, Granger.  
  
-Qué?- dijo perpleja. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Pero la rabia  
volvió a apoderarse de ella.  
Draco al ver esto, descruzó los brazos y la miró de aquella forma en  
la que ponía nerviosa a Hermione.  
  
-Oh querida, no me refería juntos. No te daría ese placer, aunque no  
vería nada que ya no hubiese visto antes.  
  
Hermione se precipitó hacia él para darle otro puñetazo, pero esta vez  
él la vio venir.  
  
Después de esa escena, ella fue a darse una ducha, eso si, vigilada  
por Malfoy, aunque él, muy cortés se quedó fuera. No iba a permitir  
que se fugara, había comprobado que Hermione Granger podía ser muy  
peligrosa, con o sin varita.  
  
Hermione cuando salió de la ducha, observó para su suerte, que Draco  
no se encontraba allí, así que cuidadosamente se dispuso a salir. Pero  
se quedó parada al observar una extraña escena.  
Draco estaba arrodillado a los pies de su madre y le cogía la mano a  
su hijo.  
  
-No te sientes sola, madre?- dijo con un tono extraño para Hermione.  
  
-De que hablas, siempre estáis conmigo, siempre habéis cuidado de mi.  
Tú padre pasa mucho tiempo fuera, pero siempre piensa en lo mejor para  
nosotros, y tú...mi pequeño...te está convirtiendo en un joven muy  
apuesto, algún día serás como él, o incluso mejor. Haces que me sienta  
muy orgullosa.  
  
-Pero todavía no te he dado nada, pero tú espera, espera...  
  
-Hijo mio...con tu mera presencia ya soy feliz...siempre lo he sido-  
pero su mirada iba más allá, en donde su vida se había parado hacía  
tantos años...  
  
-No mereces tanta tristeza-murmuró- todo tú esfuerzo no debe acabar  
rodeado de esta oscuridad. Has sufrido demasiado...  
  
Hermione se sorprendió al ver como se abrazaba a la mano de su madre,  
y esta le acariciaba sus platinados cabellos.  
  
-Sabes hijo...hace poco conocí a una compañera de la escuela, va  
contigo, pero parecía más mayor...  
  
-Ah si?- dijo sin levantar la cabeza de las rodillas de su madre.  
  
-Era una chica linda, su nombre era extraño...  
  
-Hermione Granger...  
  
-Oh si, no conozco a su familia. Es extranjera?  
Hermione contuvo la respiración, ahora que diría el chico a esto? Le  
confesaría a su madre que había estado hablando con una hija de  
muggles?  
  
-Ella es...- dijo despacio- alguien que debe estar fuera de mi  
alcance.  
  
Hermione ahogó una expresión. Qué significaba aquella frase? Si él  
siempre había echo lo que había querido, desde cuando para él, ella  
era inalcanzable, la verdad es que los recientes acontecimientos  
dictaban lo contrario.  
  
-Para ti, Draco- le cogió delicadamente la mejilla- nada debe ser  
inalcanzable, te mereces ser...  
  
-Eres la mejor madre- se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.  
  
Al darse la vuelta, Draco se quedó parado observando la imagen de  
Hermione plantada junto al portal del baño, observándole extrañada, o  
más bien desconcertada.  
  
-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, querida- la cara de Draco  
volvía a tener la expresión de siempre, aunque había cierto tono  
amenazador en él.  
  
Hermione, cabizbaja, pasó por su lado, y sin decir nada, entró en la  
habitación.  
Miró la pared, respiró agotadamente, se mordió un labio. Esto era  
absurdo, todo lo era, quería tener respuesta.  
  
Abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación. Se asomó. Allí seguí  
estando él:  
  
-Tú- dijo señalando a Draco- entra...ahora.  
  
Alzó las cejas sorprendido, dudó un instante, pero con paso lento  
entró en la habitación. Hermione cerró la puerta tras de él.  
  
-Tran pronto, Granger?- dijo divertido.  
  
Tanta duda, tanta inseguridad, tanto miedo....estaba desconcertada,  
volvía de nuevo aquella sensación que había enterrado hacía tanto  
tiempo? Aquella actitud de él...tan diferente, tan contradictoria..  
Que era cierto y que era una mentira....no había aprendido la lección,  
pero sus deseos, su interior...decía otra cosa...  
  
-No tengo todo el dia para estar perdiéndolo con una....  
-Callate!!!- y temblorosa pero decididamente se dirigió a él, y lo  
besó...debía comprobarlo, debía saber, debía conocer....  
  
Él abrió sorprendido los ojos, pero no la echó hacia atrás, no la  
rechazó. Lentamente le devolvió el beso, acariciándole la espalda, su  
cabello...por qué hacia aquello? Él no quería...entonces, por qué? El  
sentir los brazos de la chica, su ternura....ella no entendía?  
  
Tan rápido como lo había iniciado, Hermione se separó, su mirada se  
desvió. Como había sido tan débil? Pero una cosa era cierta...con ese  
beso se había probado así misma que....algo del pasado volvía  
ahora...pero eso no quitaba que le perdonara todo lo que le había  
echo, y lo que le estaba haciendo. Al fin habló:  
  
-Que quieres de mí...dímelo de una maldita vez- dijo apretando los  
dientes y exigiendo una respuesta.  
  
Draco la miró, serio, sin expresión de burla....todo era tan confuso,  
pero debía seguir firme a lo ideado...no debía ceder...no lo iba a  
hacer.  
Levemente, acarició la mejilla de Hermione, esta tembló bajo su  
contacto. Y con una voz ronca él dijo:  
  
-Estas aquí...porque debes morir.  
  
----------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO---------  
----  
Este es el juego del tira y arrastra, Hermione...ais  
Hermione...normal, teniendo a semejante bombon por ahí...pos claro,.  
En este cap hemos tenido Harry y Luna, pero no ha habido todavia tema,  
esque...me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes...los hace mas  
interesanes, si no esque ya me paso con la pobre hermione, es que no  
se merece...bueno....hay gente que es masoca. Y aver si algun dia  
sabemos lo que siente verdaderamente Draco, porque ni él parece  
saberlo.. bueno si, que muera la chica, suele pasar....el amor es así,  
o no? jajjajaja  
Basta de rayadas...ahora se sabe un poco más de lo que busca draco, y  
veremos lo que pasa en los siguientes caps, una servidora incluida.  
  
Thurisaz7: Hola guapisima miaaaaa, esta vez tengo doble review tuyo,  
me alegro que te gustara tanto el cap anterior, encajó bien al final.  
Algun dia escribiré algo más explicito?? Ni idea, como me pille, por  
ahora habrá que conformarse con esto. La semana que viene toca Peter  
Pan y ya queda menos para Londres...digamos que unos 74 dias. Tengo ya  
unas ganas de ver la peli, y ese peaso puñetazo que le da Hermione a  
Draco, jovar, y en el libro ponia una bofetada, esque aquí deben de  
hacerlo a lo grande, snif. Muchos besos wapisima.  
  
Natty Malfoy: Wenas wapa! NO he tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez,  
pero no hay que acostumbrarse, pero con este fic y el otro, pues  
bueno, algo apurada más, y siempre me meto en mas cosas. Fics  
conjuntos, juegos de rol, jejejej. Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto.  
  
BB: Mi xiki!!! Mi pequeña Slytherin que ayer cumplió añitos!!! Si cada  
vez eres mas joven mi ninha, me alegro que te gustara mi regalillo, y  
tú no te apenes, que te recuerdo que cuando vengas por aquí te  
invitaré a un café, jejejejeje. Bueno, ya ves, no paro de escribir, a  
ver que tal te parece este cap, me ha costado, pero como todo  
ultimamente, esque voy mas agobiada.... Muchos besos corason, nos  
vemos.  
  
Luna-wood: hola pequeña! Aquí tienes otro cap de esta relacion tan  
extraña, sumida en el misterio y en conflicto interior (wow que  
profunda que soy) Ya ves que las cosas no están nada faciles, y ni un  
sentimiento profundo puede cambiar de opinion a cierto slytherin,  
sentir algo por herms? Bueno no se, pero ciertamente sentir, siente  
algo... Ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia. Muchos besos.  
  
Aislinn: Wenas linda, ya ves, dolor...ansia...angustia, todo mezclaito  
y sin separarse, bien cogidito de la mano. Nunca pensé que pondría tan  
pronto la situacion en la que estan draco y herms, pero como la  
situacion ya venia de lejos, pues ahora se la estan tragando de pleno,  
y es mejor asi, en este caso, ya veremos si pueden mantener la cabeza  
fria, aunque hermione la esta perdiendo, y draco...bueno él es un caso  
aparte. Besos y nos leemos pronto.  
  
J@ina: Hola wapisimaaa!!! Ya ves, o estoy mucho tiempo sin actualizar,  
o actualizo de golpe en la misma semana mis dos fics, esto es algo  
inusual, no hay que acostumbrase, pero más vale subir antes de que me  
vuelva a ver metida en los trabajos de clase. Como ya te explique en  
el email tus dudas del cap anterior, pues nada, ya esta todo dicho.  
Espero que actualices pronto, estoy deseando seguir leyendo tus fics,  
un besote bien grande desde españa.  
  
Erika Azakura Malfoy: hola y bienvenida a mi fic. Me alegra que te  
guste, este cap no ha sido tan largo, pero bueno, siempre me pasa lo  
mismo. Espero que te siga gustando, y verte de nuevo por aquí, Un gran  
beso para ti.  
  
Kore: Mi pequeña sangre sucia, gracias por ese review numero 50, que  
bien ya llegué, jejejjee.Mas vale tarde que nunca. Que guay,  
escribiendo juntas un fic. Que ganas tengo de que lo empecemos a  
subir, pero con lo lentilla que es mi sangre sucia preferida, y lo  
laaaaargo que hace los caps, possss. Jejejejejje, animo animo. Ya  
veras que guay nos queda, esas tarde de inspiracion, aisss, que  
recuerdos. Muchos besos y nos vemos, y de nuevo, a empeza mañana las  
clase, buaaaaaa Que cortas se me han hecho las fallas.  
  
Lira Garbo: Hola wapisima, gracias por leerte el fic, me alegro de que  
te guste, aunque de desenfreno...despues de leer tu fic, diosss, eso  
si que era pasion, jejejeje espero leer mucho mas de ti en el futuro,  
al igual que en nuestros momentos de hogwarts, jejejej. Muchos besos y  
nos vemos pronto, ah de nuevo, felicidades por tu cumpleaños.  
  
Maria Teresa Campos: Querida, gracias por honrarnos con tu review, Te  
felicito por tu buen gusto en lectura. Que te guste el señor del  
tiempo dice mucho, y al igual que tu, una servidora, junto con sus  
amigas, kore y thurisaz han leido esta maravillosa trilogia, mas una  
servidora esta terriblemente enamorada de Tarod y Yandros. Y  
recomiendo a todo el mundo que se lea estos libros. Por tanto,  
reafirmaré una vez más, que el estar influencia en libros como este, y  
no solo este, sino de muchos mas, si alguien que le interese de donde  
viene mi influencia puede preguntarmelo libremente...como decía, la  
influencia de ese libro, no solo esta en este fic, si no en el  
anterior, y me siento orgullosa de ello. Pues a mi nadie me paga por  
escribir esto, es más, todo el mundo es libre de escribir lo que  
quiera, y mentiria si no dijese que la mayoria de fics estan  
influenciados por otros libros, peliculas, series, etc... Y si una  
servidora ha querido poner una escena parecida a la que ocurria en uno  
de esos libros, la autora debe sentirse halagada, pues no estoy  
vendiendo este fic. Me siento orgullosa de escribir mis fics, y nadie  
me va a quitar eso. Y si quieres leer una historia completamente  
original, no empieces por leer fics, o paga por leer historias  
originales, sería un placer venderte una mia. Y con esto, no tengo mas  
que decir. Por cierto, felicidades, has sido la primera persona a la  
que contesto un review tan largo, no es un cumplido. Saludos.  
  
Y hasta aquí he llegado, gracias a tod@s por seguir ahí, haceis que  
este fic se siga escribiendo. Muchos besos y nos leemos (espero)  
pronto.  
  
Shiro, sassech en la otra puerta... 


	9. La historia oculta

Nota autora: El personaje de Lesthar Malfoy pertenece a la autora  
J@ina en su fic Reverto Unquam.  
  
8. La historia oculta  
  
"Los cuentos de hadas siempre son lecciones morales sobre el pecado  
y el orgullo.  
En la historia su amor sobrevivía a pesar de la diferencia de clases  
sociales. Lo que los separaba era esa guerra...  
La historia de ella...no es solo pura y desinteresada. Su  
vida...continúa atada a esa persona importante para ella. Por eso  
ella no puede desaparecer...aun cuando esa persona importante ... ya  
no esté a su lado... aun cuando él ya no esté en ningún lado...  
Su deseo ... fue que todo su tiempo...fuera intercambiado con el de  
él... todo su tiempo...dame tú tiempo..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-**-*-*-*-*--**  
  
Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, no se acordaba de lo que había  
soñado...pero tampoco se acordaba de cómo se había dormido.  
  
De nuevo, era de noche, podía verlo por la pequeña ventana de la  
estancia. Todo estaba oscuro...Lo último que recordaba era aquella  
escena con Draco.  
Sin darse cuenta se había llevado los dedos a sus labios. Como había  
sido capaz de darle aquel beso? No es que fuera la primera vez que se  
besaban, ni mucho menos, pero era la primera vez en la que ella le  
besaba a él. Y él le había respondido...  
Después le dijo aquello "...debes morir..." Pues que bien... primero  
la secuestra, luego se burla de ella, la obliga a..., luego la mira  
de esa forma tan cruel, luego le devuelve el beso y luego le dice que  
tiene que morir. A ver si se aclaraba el muchacho.  
  
A pesar de buscar la ironía de la situación, las cosas no podían ir  
peor. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar y ningún indicio de sus  
amigos al rescate, nada... Solo la constante presencia de la sombra  
de Draco, nunca sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al rubio, y eso  
era lo peor. Quién más estaría metido en aquel asunto?  
  
-Me gustaría saber sinceramente lo que piensa él...- murmuró apenada.  
Se recogió las piernas con los brazos y apoyó su barbilla en las  
rodillas. Debía averiguar de una vez por todas, que se traía entre  
manos, y que pensaba hacer con ella...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Los habéis visto, verdad?- gritaba Tonks- se han aparecido cerca de  
la zona.  
  
Dos aurores asintieron. Una brigada de cinco aurores, encabezados por  
Ninphadora Tonks, recorrían el este de la zona cercana a la mansión  
Malfoy. Conocían de la presencia de mortífagos aliados del fugitivo  
Draco Malfoy. Debían atraparlos, solo así llegarían a Hermione.  
Eran conscientes del tiempo transcurrido, pero la certeza de que  
Hermione continuase con vida era muy elevada, y Harry y Ron no iba a  
permitir que abandonaran esa búsqueda a contrareloj.  
  
Por otro lado, Blaise y Pansy, corrían por los callejones oscuros de  
los suburbios, eran los únicos lugares en los que podían moverse con  
libertad, aún así notaban como les pisaban los talones.  
  
-Demonios, no se cansan nunca?- decía entrecortadamente Pansy.  
  
-Para eso les pagan, querida, para que no se cansen.  
  
-Tú enfermiza ironía me saca de quicio, Zabbini.  
  
El moreno solo le contestó con una gran sonrisa. Pansy miró al cielo  
resignada y reemprendieron la carrera.  
  
Cuando iban a llegar a la esquina, la joven notó como su compañero le  
agarraba del brazo y la tiraba hacia atrás, rodeándola con un brazo y  
con el otro le tapaba la boca. Quedaron ocultos de nuevo y observaron  
como dos aurores corrían, y gracias a Merlín, pasaban de largo.  
  
Una vez perdidos de vista, Pansy se deshizo del "abrazo" del joven y  
lo miró extrañada.  
  
-Me estabas oliendo el pelo?  
  
-Como dices?- dijo perplejo  
  
-Lo que has entendido, me estabas oliendo el pelo...- le señaló con  
un dedo, su despeinada melena.  
  
-Oh Pansy, venga tenemos que estar alerta...  
  
-Claro- dijo a regañadientes.  
  
Lo que la joven no vio es la disimulada sonrisa que se le había  
dibujado a Blaise Zabbini en el rostro.  
  
Y una vez pasado el momento, reanundaron la huida hacia algún lugar  
donde no los encontraran, necesitaban tiempo para seguir colaborando  
con Draco, cada uno por sus propios motivos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron, Harry y Luna se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de reunión de  
los aurores del Ministerio. El pelirrojo había regresado con la  
patrulla y no había traído ninguna noticia reveladora.  
  
-Nada, ninguna pista...- decía desanimado. Su rostro, se veía  
claramente marcado por el agotamiento. No había descansado ni un solo  
instante desde que Hermione había desaparecido, y esa fue la razón de  
más de una queja por parte de sus compañeros.- ya no se por donde  
podríamos...  
  
-Tranquilo Ron- le interrumpió Luna- seguro que ella está bien...  
  
-Y como puedes estar tan segura?- se dio cuenta que su tono había  
sonado demasiado acusador, bajó los ojos en señal de disculpa.  
  
-Pues porque las malas noticias corren más que las buenas.  
  
-Tranquilizador- dijo con ironía Harry- realmente tranquilizador  
Luna.  
  
La joven Lovegood se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que a veces no  
encontraba palabras reconfortantes en situaciones así, a pesar de  
ello Harry se lo agradeció con la mirada.  
  
Harry se miró los brazos de nuevo, y la imagen de Draco, sujetando  
por detrás a Hermione, y esta...con los ojos inundados de lágrimas,  
en el rostro de Malfoy, una sonrisa cruel, de victoria... había  
ganado?  
Convirtió sus manos en puños, de nuevo esa rabia que intentaba  
controlar... Miró a su amigo.  
  
-Ron, quiero que me ayudes- el pelirrojo lo miró sin comprender,  
Harry continuó- tengo que practicar, necesito ponerme en forma, se  
que no voy a poder hacer mucho, pero mejor eso que quedarme todo el  
día aquí sentado.  
  
Ron sonrió ampliamente, al igual que Luna, aliviada...  
  
-Claro, amigo- le tendió la mano, y ambos abandonaron la sala  
dirigiéndose a la habitación de entrenamiento.  
  
Luna respiró de nuevo, y se sentó en una silla próxima a la ventana.  
En un instante, sus ojos plateados ensombrecieron y sus labios se  
movieron:  
  
-"Es mío...su tiempo es mío.."  
  
Tan pronto como había sucedido, desapareció, y Luna parpadeó  
aturdida. Que había ocurrido?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione Granger....Granger... Hermione....no sabía como llamarla,  
como pensar en ella, de que manera pensar...maldición como se las  
apañaba la endiablada para liar las cosas....siempre lo hacía, tenía  
ese don...  
Él la martirizaba, la dañaba, la insultaba, todo para que ella le  
odiase...puede que lo odiara, pero....por que narices le había tenido  
que besar? Y lo más patético de todo, como él le había devuelto aquel  
beso?  
Vale que los acontecimientos de aquella noche hubieran acortado las  
distancias entre ellos, vaya que si lo habían hecho, pero eso no le  
daba ningún derecho a creerse que él.... para nada, todo había sido  
malinterpretado? O él quería pensarlo así?  
  
Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y desordenó su cabello para  
aclararse las ideas. Mechones rubios molestaban ahora su visión, pero  
eso no le importaba, ardía por dentro, iba a explotar, las cosas no  
se le iban a escapar de las manos, todo lo tenía bajo control... la  
verdad es que era de imbéciles creer que todo lo tenía bajo  
control... maldita Granger y sus sentimentalismos...  
  
Verdaderamente estaba echo un lío, pero tenía sus principios, sus  
prioridades... había hecho sus sacrificios, demasiados para conseguir  
sus propósitos.... se paró en seco, puede que Zabinni tuviera razón,  
puede que Granger fuera un obstáculo que le impidiera cumplir sus  
planes, pero la necesitaba allí, se requería para sus planes, además  
de que, en alguna parte recóndita de sus pensamientos, seguía estando  
resentido con ella y necesitaba vengarse.  
  
Todo indicaba que ella moriría, de una forma u otra... intentó volver  
a sonreír de aquella forma que le indicaba tener el poder sobre la  
situación.  
  
Observó el manuscrito de Slytherin, se maldijo así mismo, si seguía  
perdiendo el tiempo con aquellas tonterías jamás terminaría de  
traducirlo, siempre que pretendía seguir con su tarea, el recuerdo de  
Hermione le atormentaba de nuevo y un recuerdo le vino a la mente.  
  
Aquella vez que estaban en Hogwarts, cuando él estaba en el bando del  
maravilloso Potter, cuando ella había aceptado su lealtad a ellos,  
cuando compartían los momentos, cuando era tan fácil hablar... todo  
había sido falso? Todo había sido parte de su planeado plan? Y de  
nuevo aquella mirada, aquellos ojos implorándole algo que no podía  
darle.  
  
-Un Malfoy no tiene conciencia, un Malfoy no tiene tiempo para  
sentimentalismos, un Malfoy se...  
  
-Atañe a las reglas, no es cierto Draco?  
  
El joven miró sorprendido al hombre que estaba en el umbral de su  
habitación. Al principio la sorpresa, luego el desconcierto...  
  
-Tú?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Le pareció escuchar voces fuera, eran vagos murmullos, pero podía  
diferenciar la voz de Draco.  
Hermione se acercó más a la puerta y apoyó su cabeza sobre la madera  
e intentó agudizar el oído.  
  
Enseguida retrocedió y se apoyó junto a la fría pared, era obvio que  
unos pasos se dirigían a la habitación donde ella estaba.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró un hombre seguido por  
Draco. Hermione convirtió sus ojos en dos finas ranuras, intentaba  
vislumbrar bien al visitante, pues la poca luz que entraba de fuera  
le dificultaba la visión.  
De pronto ahogó una exclamación y las piernas le temblaron  
ligeramente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era como estar  
frente al fantasma de Lucius Malfoy. Sabía que estaba muerto,  
entonces que hacía frente a ella y sin ser transparente?  
  
Hermione se sorprendió de su estupidez e intentó ser razonable.  
  
Aquel hombre era de la misma estatura que Draco, su pelo de un rubio  
platino, largo hasta descansar en sus hombros, aquella  
expresión....tan parecida...no había duda de que era un Malfoy, era  
igual que Lucius...pero se dio cuenta de sus ojos, eran diferentes,  
su color era...no podía diferenciarlo bien, pero entonces Draco hizo  
que la habitación se iluminara y Hermione no tuvo duda, sus ojos eran  
verdes miel, ese no era Lucius Malfoy, pero entonces, quien?  
  
El hombre, que bien podía ser el hermano mayor de Draco, tendría unos  
treinta y pocos años, su falta de expresividad, aquel porte tan  
elegante...dios, estaba rodeada de aquella familia por doquier.  
  
-Así que esta es tú prisionera?- dijo mirando a Draco por el rabillo  
del ojo y volviendo a mirar a Hermione- una sangre-sucia...  
  
Hermione apretó su mandíbula y miró a Draco en busca de una  
explicación, pero claro, no encontró nada. Draco mantenía su frialdad  
que le caracterizaba.  
La muchacha no tuvo otro remedio que preguntar directamente.  
  
-Quién es usted?- dijo secamente.  
  
Pareció que el hombre se sorprendía del atrevimiento de aquella  
muchacha, pues alzó una ceja divertido. Draco lo miró y sonrió,  
aunque apenas fue visible, estaba claro que pensaba que el  
temperamento de Hermione no se dejaría abatir por ningún extraño.  
  
-Lesthar Malfoy, y mejor que mantengas a raya este carácter, no te  
favorece querida- definitivamente era un Malfoy- así que todo el  
revuelo en el Ministerio es por ti? Debes ser muy importante para  
ellos.  
  
Hermione no contestó, pero se sorprendió de no notar el  
característico arrastrar de palabras de los Malfoy que ella conocía,  
su tono era...distinto, bajo, pero distinto.  
  
Draco no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, era obvio que respetaba a  
aquel individuo, a pesar de todo posó su penetrante mirada sobre  
Hermione, su imagen le hizo volver a recordar cosas...  
  
Lesthar seguía mirando a la joven intrigado, recordaba que le habían  
contado que ella fue la que hizo que apresaran a Draco, y le  
sorprendió, le gustaba sorprenderse por aquellas cosas que parecían a  
veces, insignificantes. Pero entonces se fijó en Draco, seguía con  
aquella mirada fija en la sangre-sucia, y ella, con la mirada baja,  
consciente de que todas las miradas se fijaban en ella.  
  
-Es suficiente, vamos- y girando en un revuelo de su capa abandonó la  
habitación, Draco miró una vez a Hermione, serio, frio, y con la  
imagen de la joven observando el suelo cerró la puerta.  
  
Por fin Hermione levantó el rostro, no sabía porque, pero aquel  
hombre había provocado que no pudiera articular palabra...habría de  
tener cuidado con Lesthar Malfoy.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la sala principal, en donde Narcisa seguía como  
casi siempre, sentada en aquella mecedora a la luz del fuego, Lesthar  
se encontraba apoyado en la repisa sobre la chimenea, y Draco con las  
manos cruzadas en la espalda observaba el fuego.  
  
-Eres un imprudente, lo sabes?- dijo pesadamente Lesthar.  
  
Draco no contestó, sino que posó su mirada, implacable sobre la  
figura de él.  
  
-Te escapas de Azkaban, y lo primero que haces es ir tras esa  
muchacha, la traes aquí y tienes a tus amiguitos husmeando por  
doquier haciéndote favores, mientras que más de la mitad de la  
brigada de aurores les pisan los talones. A dónde fue tú temperamento  
calculador, Draco?- apretaba los dientes e intentaba controlarse,  
pero algo en su tono de voz denotaba su verdadero estado, estaba  
enfadado, demasiado.  
  
-No te preocupes, todo esta bajo control, sigo traduciendo el  
manuscrito que poseía mi padre- la voz de Draco era monótona, y  
esperaba que continuase así durante todo el rato.  
  
-Manuscrito? Te refieres al manuscrito de Salazar Slytherin?- alzó la  
cabeza y buscó el asentimiento de Draco- Por dios, primero él y ahora  
tú...  
  
Lesthar se acercó a Narcisa que seguía con la mirada perdida, el  
hombre le acarició un hombro.  
  
-Draco, mira lo que llevó las locuras de mi hermano, sus ansias de  
poder han llevado a que tú madre quede en este estado, y mírate a  
ti...fugitivo y sin pertenecer a ningún sitio.  
  
Draco apretó los dedos, no consentiría que nadie viniera a acusarle,  
ni siquiera su tío.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que no estás conmigo?- dijo friamente.  
  
Lesthar ahogó un suspiró y se alejó de Narcisa.  
  
-No Draco, te apoyaré y ayudaré. No tengo ganas de que la familia  
Malfoy se quedé sin...familia- vio como su sobrino asentía complacido-  
pero...no me gustaría arriesgarme por causas perdidas.  
  
-No es una causa perdida- le reprochó Draco.  
  
-No me refiero solo a lo del manuscrito, Draco- lo observó  
sombríamente y el joven bajó la vista.  
  
Lesthar se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba Draco a la joven, y eso  
le recordó dolorosamente su propia experiencia, no dejaría que se  
volviera a repetir, porque eso eran causas perdidas, no había  
excepciones.  
  
Entonces a Draco se le planteo un pensamiento y no tardó en hablar.  
  
-Por qué en su momento no ayudaste a mi padre sobre el manuscrito? Tú  
tienes mejores conocimientos de traducción del antiguo lenguaje de  
los que él tuvo.  
  
-Nunca me interesó...  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Vamos a tú habitación y veamos ese manuscrito...  
  
Los dos fueron a la siguiente habitación y Draco le enseñó el libro.  
Lesthar lo miró sin parpadear pero aun así instintivamente acarició  
la cubierta gastada.  
  
-Sabes como consiguió tú padre este libro?- le dijo sin quitar la  
vista de encima del libro.  
-Nunca me lo dijo. No me preocupó.  
  
-Se lo quitó a Voldemort – Draco dio un respingo al escuchar aquel  
nombre en boca de su tío- así de simple, se lo arrebató al señor  
oscuro mientras estaban en júbilo de su éxito. Lucius no pretendía,  
pero cuando le fue entregado el diario de Él, también descubrió la  
existencia de este manuscrito, no había sido leído por nadie todavía,  
olvidado en el último rincón, pues nadie se había preocupado nunca de  
traducirlo, a pesar de que Voldemort si que podía, pero cegado por  
su propio poder, para que necesitaba la ayuda de otro mago?, a pesar  
de que Slytherin fue más poderoso que él, creo yo- hizo un gesto que  
simuló ser una sonrisa- este manuscrito se encontraba en la cámara de  
los secretos, donde Slytherin practicaba su magia negra.  
  
-Pero esto es muy importante, por eso lo codiciaba tanto mi padre, es  
donde se reúnen todas las artes de Slytherin, acabando en el que nos  
proporcionará tal poder como el que poseía él.  
  
-Estás seguro de ello, Draco?- dijo él con voz apagada- tú padre no  
llegó ni a la mitad de él, nunca supo lo que contenía en realidad, y  
por lo que veo, tú tampoco lo has terminado de traducir. Como puedes  
estar seguro que esto contiene el poder de Salazar Slytherin?  
  
-Pues...claro....mi padre tenía sus argumentos, tan creíbles como  
puedan ser los tuyos, pero él era mi padre, yo confío en su palabra-  
Draco se había alterado y su voz comenzaba a ser más alta de lo  
habitual.  
  
-Conoces la historia de los Fundadores?- a Draco le tomó esta  
pregunta por sorpresa.  
  
-Pues claro, todo el mundo la conoce, y en el manuscrito viene  
contada una parte, aunque he saltado algunos trozos, por encima la  
conozco.  
  
-Entonces no te has parado a leerla detenidamente, no es cierto?  
  
-Pero que importancia va a tener, es lo de siempre, como se unieron  
y fundaron Hogwarts, cada característica de cada uno y como Slytherin  
era el que optó por la selección de los sangre-pura, los únicos que  
entrarían en su casa. Fin.  
  
-Oh bravo, una buena historia, perfecta para un cuento de hadas,  
están los buenos, los malos y todo eso, muy bien Draco, veo que  
aprendiste tú lección.  
  
Draco lo miró molesto, no soportaba que se burlaran de él, pero aquel  
hombre...no podía contestarle, era mucho más fuerte que él, pero a la  
vez le producía un gran respeto.  
De pronto la mirada de Lesthar se ensombreció. Draco se dio cuenta y  
preguntó:  
-Qué pasa? Qué es lo que ignoro?  
  
-Todos los cuentos de hadas, Draco, tienen un lado oscuro, algo que  
permanece en la oscuridad.  
  
-Creo que te estás pasando, Lesthar, que tiene que ver todo esto con  
lo que me traigo entre manos?  
  
Lesthar cogió el libro entre las manos y se lo enseñó a Draco.  
  
-Esto no es un libro de magia, este no es el libro de las sombras de  
Salazar Slytherin- Draco lo miró perplejo, sabía que el libro de las  
sombras debía contener hechizos, conjuros, pociones, era lo que se  
esperaba, no?- esta es su historia.  
  
-Como lo sabes?- dijo a la defensiva- pero habla de un hechizo, lo  
se, lo dijo mi padre.  
  
-Claro que contiene un hechizo, aunque desconozco de que se trata,  
pero puede que no sea lo que buscas o lo que buscaba Lucius.  
  
-Como puedes estar tan seguro si ni siquiera lo has leído?  
  
Lesthar mostró una sonrisa amarga.  
  
-No hace falta leer algunas cosas para enterarse por otros medios, de  
todas maneras, te ayudaré, aunque desconozco lo que podamos encontrar  
al final del camino.  
  
-Estoy seguro de las palabras de mi padre, conseguiré el poder de  
Slytherin gracias a esto, y nuestra familia volverá a sus tiempos de  
gloria.  
  
-Y que pinta la sangre-sucia en todo esto?  
  
-Todo o nada, depende de lo que ponga aquí, mi padre dejó esto entre  
las páginas- Draco le enseñó la pequeña nota escrita por Lucius que  
nombraba la necesidad del conocimiento de una sangre-sucia- de todas  
maneras, no puedo dejar libre a la que me encerró en aquella inmunda  
prisión.  
  
Torció el gesto asqueado, Lesthar lo observó y de nuevo suspiró.  
Volvió a mirar el libro.  
  
La historia de Salazar Slytherin, nunca pensó recordar esa historia,  
aunque había muchas lagunas que desconocía, puede que ese libro las  
cubriera.  
  
Draco ojeaba por encima las hojas del libro y por casualidad topó con  
una en el que solo había puesto un nombre.  
Intrigado levantó el rostro a Lesthar.  
  
-Quien es Sianna?  
  
------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Vale, estoy en la epoca de sueños y tal, no me culpéis, al estar  
escribiendo tres fics, pues empleo cosillas de cada uno, jejeje.  
Vale, este cap os habrá dejado con multitud de dudas, pero digamos  
que este podría ser la linea divisoria entre dos partes de la  
historia, hasta el capitulo anterior veiamos lo que pasaba con draco  
y herms, y en este vemos ya el misterio que ronda alrededor de ese  
extraño manuscrito. Vemos que al final no es lo que aparentaba y  
veremos una historia no conocida de Salazar Slytherin. Todo ser  
famoso debe tener su vida privada, no? juas juas  
  
Por otro lado vemos la introducción del personaje de Lesthar Malfoy,  
hermano pequeño de Lucius. Gracias de nuevo a j@ina por dejarme  
emplear a este personaje tan....como decirlo, apasionado sería la  
palabra correcta? Si quereis conocer su procedencia no teneis más que  
leer el fic de J@ina reverto unquam, y ahí se conocerá el atormentado  
amor de este hombre, el cual permanecerá en este fic. Así que si  
pongo algun guiño sobre el pasado de él, su amor por aquella  
institutriz, ya sabeis por donde andas los tiros. No pienso alterar a  
este personaje, por que me gusta como esta y por respeto a la autora  
original.  
  
Mellizas-Malfoy: Wenas wapa, ya ves, tardé en escribir el cap, pero  
no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría. Demasiado que escribir y a  
una se le van secando las ideas, espero que este fic siga gustando.  
Un besazo.  
  
Natty Malfoy: Me doy cuenta que las Malfoy proliferan, jejeje. Hola  
wapisima. Ya ves, sigo siendo cruel, pero ya se va viendo por donde  
van los tiros, mis personajes siempre sufren pero bueno, espero que  
algun dia la recompensa sea gratificante. Me lei algo de tus fics,  
creo que te deje algun review. Pero como no tengo mucho tiempo de  
leer, pues ando algo apurada. Muchos besos y nos leemos.  
  
Thurisaz7: Wolas corazón! Jo esta vez no has tenido ni una exclusiva,  
mira que lo he intentado, pero nada, que hoy no te he visto  
conectada, me dirás que siempre me meto en lios escribiendo, que me  
atasco yo misma, pero bueno soy así, y las ideas me vienen cuando les  
da la gana. Ahora he tenido una idea mas interesante para el rumbo  
que va a llevar este fic, espero llevarlo bien y que no me gane. A  
ver si nos vemos que estamos en plenas vacaciones y no las  
disfrutamos, bueno vegetando por mi parte, jejejeje. Muchos besos y  
nos vemos wapisima. Por cierto, ya quedan 54 dias para  
londres!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erika Azakura Malfoy: Otra Malfoy!!! Jajaja, Wenas, me alegra que te  
guste este fic, eso de la imaginacion grandiosa, ejem...solo en  
momentos, jajajaja Espero que este cap te haya gustado, no hay mucha  
pasion, pero ya hay accion, aunque ya la habia anteriormente,  
jejejeje. Un beso y nos vemos.  
  
Jenny/Jade: Wenasssssss, ya ves, mi inspiración sigue por aquí,  
espero que la tuya también haya regresado de vacaciones, a mi me ha  
costado, pero espero que haya valido la pena la tardanza. Ya ves el  
guiño de Lesthar, ahora toma muchisimo protagonismo, jejejeje. Pues  
eso, a ver si te gusta, muchos besazos prima Lena, nos vemos en  
Slytherin.  
  
Lira Garbo:Wolassss, ya ves, ya me lees, espero que te haya gustado,  
no hay tanta pasion que antes, pero los personajes sufren, sufren  
mucho, pero ahora debemos seguir con la historia y esperar a que se  
aclaren por si solos. No se ni de lo que hablo, se supone que soy la  
autora, debería saberlo, buaa mis personajes se revelan. Jejeje.  
Muchos besos y nos leemos.  
  
Luna_wood: Holas wapa, con que te gusto el luna/harry, me alegro, me  
gusta esta pareja, aunque no creo que acaben juntos en los libros,  
pero para eso estan los fics, jejejee. Tambien me gusta la pareja que  
he formado con zabbini y pansy, no se, son diferentes, pero la pareja  
ha salido simpatica. Ya veremos como acaba todo esto, muchos besos y  
nos vemos pronto.  
  
Viajera: Wenass wapa, la nueva adquisición de slytherin se presenta,  
aunque yo siempre he sido una slytherin de corazon, snif, que bonito  
me ha quedado. Bueno, ya ves, sigo en mi linea de crueldad, jajajaja.  
Ahora a ver que pasa, aunque como me dijo J@ina una vez, tengo el  
alma demasiado oscura, jajaj, asi que dudo que cambie. Muchos besos.  
  
BB: Hola xiki, espero que no hayas sufrido en este cap, pues no habia  
nada de sufrimiento, bueno eso creo, ahora se ve otra parte de la  
historia, ya veremos como queda, draco pobrecillo y hermione mas  
todavia, como me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, no tengo  
remedio, bueno wapa, nos leemos pronto, y ya sabes, nos vamos a  
londressss!! Y ni se te ocurra volverme a hacer la jugada de la otra  
vez.  
  
TaTa-SuS: Hola wapa, me alegra que te haya gustado este fic, el de  
anochecer y bueno arianrhod, que bueno verte por todos los sitios,  
jejejeje. Por cierto, tu perteneces a la comunidad de we hate enma  
watson? Esque creo que he visto algo de tu nick por ahí, pero yo  
pertenezco porque me metieron no porque odie a enma, jejej, me es  
totalmente indiferente. Muchos besos y nos leemos.  
  
J@ina: Gracias, gracias y miles de gracias por dejarme utilizar a  
Lesthar, ya ves que le he sacado buen partido, es bastante importante  
en esta parte de la historia y necesitaba un personaje para dar  
coherencia a lo que está pasando. Espero que te haya gustado el uso  
que le estoy dando y espero que siga bien. Muchos besazos y ya me  
diras que tal te parece, y espero no volver a quedarme estancada con  
la historia, aunque me gusta el ritmo que va coger, con la historia  
oculta y todo eso. Nos vemos.  
  
Lora chang: Hola, no se si habrás llegado a este cap ya, pero como he  
visto tus reviews en los anteriores caps, pues nada, que gracias por  
leerte el fic y espero verte por aquí en los proximos caps, besos.  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: Wow menudo nick, jejeje. Bueno, gracias por leerte  
el fic, espero que te siga gustando, ahora he relajado un poco el  
ambiente, era demasiado pasional, necesitan un descanso...o no,  
jajajaja. Bueno wapa, espero que te siga gustando, un besazo.  
  
Pues hasta aquí, espero no haberos liado mas, bueno seguro que lo he  
hecho, es un don, jajaja, o una maldición, pero asi os mantengo con  
suspensa, juas juas. Que malvada soy.  
  
Pues hasta el proximo cap, un beso a todo el mundo.  
  
Shiro  
  
Sassech, por dios, a ver si algun dia encuentro el paraiso en mis  
sueños.... 


	10. Un momento para hablar

Nota de la autora: el personaje de Lethar Malfoy pertenece a J@ina,  
en el fic Reberto Unquam.  
  
9. Un momento para hablar.  
  
-Debo marcharme- dijo Lethar.  
  
-Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta- Draco le enseñó la hoja donde  
se encontraba el nombre- quien es Sianna?  
  
El hombre lo observó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro, y el  
joven Malfoy no supo como interpretar esa respuesta. Al fin, Lethar  
suspiró y habló.  
  
-Siempre hay versiones diferentes entre el mundo mágico y el mundo de  
los muggles...- ante la incredulidad de Draco, Lethar prosiguió-  
recuerda que los hechos ocurridos en el pasado acaban de dos formas;  
olvidándose para siempre, o convertirse en leyendas, historias que se  
alteran con el tiempo.  
  
-No se a donde quieres llegar a parar.  
  
-Quizá más tarde, ahora debo irme- se ciñó la capa y empezó a  
abandonar la habitación.  
  
-A dónde vas?- le siguió Draco inquieto.  
  
-Debo asegurarme de ciertas cosas...- dio un vistazo de despedida a  
Narissa y sin mirar a Draco dijo- voy a visitar a una vieja amiga.  
  
El silencio dejó como única señal de que había abandonado aquel  
refugio. Draco se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando. Sus planes  
estaban siendo truncados por las nuevas informaciones....su tio  
estaba alterando todo por lo que había trabajado hasta ahora.  
El ruido que le hizo el estómago le devolvió a la realidad. Desde  
cuando no comía nada?  
Eso también le recordó que no había dado de comer a  
Granger....tampoco quería matarla de hambre, sería demasiado  
patético.  
  
Respiró hondo y fue hacia la habitación de Hermione. No había estado  
a solas desde que ella le...  
  
-Vaya mierda, Draco, debes ser más duro contigo mismo- masculló al  
silencio.  
  
Con paso seguro llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió sin ningún cuidado.  
  
Tuvo que fijar la mirada para que se acostumbrara a la oscuridad de  
aquella habitación, pero no le costó mucho, él estaba acostumbrado.  
En un rincón, sentada en el suelo se entraba Hermione, observando  
desde el suelo hacia la única ventana enrejada.  
Cuando ella posó su mirada en el rostro de él, sin ninguna  
dificultad, lentamente la desvió y siguió con la dura tarea de seguir  
mirando hacia la ventana.  
  
-Que quieres ahora?- dijo la joven- divertirte más, más  
interrogatorios? Creo que ya ha sido todo por hoy...  
  
-Lo siento querida, pero yo soy el que dice cuando es bastante- una  
sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, pero Hermione ni se percató  
y eso hizo que Draco se molestara. No le gustaba que le ignoraran.  
  
El joven se acercó más a Hermione y este con la varita conjuró un  
plato con sopa caliente. La chica olió la comida y instintivamente  
posó sus ojos en el plato y luego miró a Draco.  
  
-Ante todo soy un caballero, no voy a dejar que te mueras de  
hambre...tan pronto- Hermione tomó la cuchara que había junto al  
plato y comenzó a tomarse la sopa como si hiciese siglos que no comía  
nada.  
  
Draco la observó divertido y él también se conjuró algo de comida. No  
pensaba comer solo si podía deleitarse del comportamiento de aquella  
joven.  
  
-Vas a comer aquí? Conmigo?- dijo desconfiada.  
  
-Te dejaré que tengas el honor de compartir este momento  
conmigo...pero no te acostumbres- no apartó la vista de ella, tan  
fácil había confiado en él...acaso no se le había pasado por la  
cabeza que aquella comida pudiera estar envenenada?  
  
-Si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho de una forma más  
placentera para ti...- le observó desafiante.  
  
Una vez más, se sorprendió de la joven...como podía ser tan  
perceptiva? No importaba, continuaron comiendo. El silencio reinó en  
la habitación.  
Allí se encontraban los dos, comiendo tan tranquilamente, quien  
quiera que los hubiera visto así, no se le pasaría en ningún momento  
la idea de que ella estuviese secuestrada y él pensara en la muerte  
de ella.  
  
Hermione lo observó de reojo, y aquella expresión que tenía ahora el  
joven, borrado todo signo de crueldad, de nuevo ese sentimiento...no  
podía ser...  
Draco notó la mirada de la chica y se giró, pero ella ya había  
desviado su mirada.  
  
De pronto, una manzana cayó en el regazo de la joven, y ella se  
sorprendió. La cogió y se giró a observar a Draco. Él también tenía  
una y si mirar a la chica, se propuso comérsela. Hermione la observó  
melancólica.  
  
-Esto me recuerda....- dijo en un murmullo  
  
-Mmm?- contestó Draco con la boca llena.  
  
-Nada, nada...- aquella misma situación, hacia tanto tiempo, en los  
prados de Hogwarts, cuando recibió la carta de la señora Weasley.  
  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello- dijo despreocupadamente- me  
pregunto como estará la madre de Weasel  
  
-Es Weasley!- protestó Hermione.  
  
-Si..si- con la mano le quitó importancia, de pronto dibujó una  
sonrisa cruel- que pensará esa pobre mujer, cuando descubra que la  
muchacha tan dócil, tradicional, tan...perfecta, nunca sería su hijo  
el primero para ella?  
  
Hermione agachó la cabeza sonrojada, llena de rabia...era  
cierto...Ron nunca podría tener lo que Draco le había  
arrebatado...aunque, para ella, su amigo nunca podría ser...  
  
La joven le dio la espalda a Draco. Él la observó, y pensó unos  
instantes, hasta que al fin:  
  
-Por qué me besaste ayer?- una voz ronca salió de la boca del rubio.  
  
Hermione no contestó.  
  
-Contéstame- impuso con voz firme pero sin acercarse a ella.  
  
Ella siguió sin decir nada. Draco empezó a temblar de rabia de que  
ella no dijera nada. Al final, la cogió del hombro y la obligó a que  
le mirase directamente a la cara. El joven se fijó en la extraña  
expresión que tenía en la cara...  
  
-Por qué lo respondiste?- de nuevo la joven habló en un murmullo.  
  
Draco alzó una ceja, y se quedaron fijamente observandose,  
aguantando cada uno la mirada del otro. Al fin él torció el gesto en  
una mueca cruel.  
  
-Soy un hombre, tengo impulsos...  
  
Recibió el golpe en la cara como un cubo de agua fría. Draco se llevó  
una mano a la mejilla, y observó sorprendido a una Hermione que  
respiraba agotadamente totalmente llena de ira.  
  
-Tú y tus impulsos me tienen harta Draco Malfoy....HARTA!  
  
-No he visto ninguna señal hasta el momento de un desacuerdo fuerte  
por tu parte, querida- intentó esbozar una de sus sonrisas...pero en  
ese momento, algo le dijo que no debía...  
  
Ella lo observó y bajó la mirada. Comenzó a acariciarse la mano  
dolorida por el golpe que le había dado a Draco.  
  
-Yo pensé...que en el fondo no eras como simulabas ser siempre... yo  
tenía la esperanza...  
  
-Tú estúpida esperanza Granger- se levantó de pronto enfadado- eso es  
lo que me revienta... por qué debes ser así? Por que no tienes deseos  
de matarme por lo que te hice? No puede ser que...no ves como soy, ya  
te lo he mostrado, no estas convencida ya?- se señaló así mismo, casi  
riéndose, aunque, en el fondo, no se sentía feliz de decir aquello-  
no dude en traicionar a los mios, no dude en traicionaros a vosotros,  
incluso, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad habría acabado con tú amigo  
Potter...incluso podría haberte atacado a ti...  
  
-Pero no lo has hecho...ni tampoco lo has hecho hasta ahora- dijo  
mirándolo desde el suelo- por qué?  
  
Draco la observó. Los cálidos ojos de la joven se encontraban con el  
hielo de la mirada del rubio. Como podían acabar siempre de la misma  
manera? Como no conseguía coger su varita y acabar con esa miserable  
e impura existencia de una vez por todas?  
  
Draco ahogó un suspiro, el tiempo se había detenido? No notaba nada a  
su alrededor a excepto de esa muchacha, el centro de sus  
dudas...desde cuando...desde cuando toda esa incertidumbre se  
centraba en ese ser?  
  
-No se como consigues que me canse de esta manera...  
  
-Qué?- se sorprendió la joven- de que me estás hablando ahora?  
  
-Una persona como tu nunca lo entendería- "o si que podría?" pensó  
temeroso. Si, ella lo sabía perfectamente... ahora ya todo daba  
igual.  
  
Se arrodilló frente a ella y posó una mano en la mejilla cálida de  
Hermione. Esta tembló bajo el frío contacto de la piel de Draco.  
  
-No tienes miedo de que tus manos se manchen de la impureza de mi  
sangre?- frunció el cejo con una mirada clavada en el rostro de él.  
Este alzó una ceja.  
  
-Es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, no te parece?  
  
-Por qué lo hiciste...- Hermione notó como se le nublaba la vista,  
rabiosa de que el joven no rompiera el contacto de su mano con su  
mejilla- por qué hiciste eso aquella noche...  
  
-Te arrepientes?- sonrió cínicamente- muchas chicas habrían deseado  
estar en tú lugar.  
  
-Pero yo no soy muchas chicas...  
  
-Tú lo deseabas....  
  
Hermione quitó bruscamente la mano del joven y se levantó. Su cara se  
tornó roja de ira.  
  
-Eres un maldito engreído, puede que tuvieras razón en el  
pasado...pero que te hacía pensar que después de traicionarnos, de  
casi matar a Harry...de engañarme...-cogió aire- que te hacía pensar  
que una vez que me secuestraras contra mi voluntad me tiraría  
enseguida a tus brazos? Yo no soy de esa manera...y si así lo  
crees...eres un maldito creído, arrogante, un..  
  
-YA BASTA, maldita Granger, deja de sermonearme..- se levantó y se  
acercó peligrosamente a Hermione arrinconándola a la pared- no te has  
parado a pensar que yo...yo...-Draco dudó, Hermione lo miró  
desconcertada esperando la dificil respuesta- que yo...yo también lo  
deseara?  
  
Draco se separó y le dio la espalda para ocultar su rostro a ella.  
Estaba loco? Era imbecil? Por que había dicho aquello?  
  
-Claro...tus tipicos impulsos, no es cierto?- dijo apretando los  
dientes. Draco al escuchar esto se giró a observarla con los ojos  
clavados llenos de resentimiento.  
  
De nuevo el intenso momento del silencio, la parada del tiempo a su  
alrededor, sus miradas clavadas llenas de un sentimiento que no iban  
a explicar.  
  
-Estas acelerando tu sentencia, sangre-sucia.  
  
-Oh ya me extrañara que no me vinieras con esas- y ya cansada se  
volvió a sentar en el suelo quitándole importancia al echo de que él  
la volviera a amenazar.  
  
Draco volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Podría  
ser buen momento para preguntar.  
  
-Sabes algo de una tal Sianna?  
  
-Siempre envidiaré tu forma de cambiar de tema Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Solo eso?- sonrió mostrando sus dientes con aire de insuficiencia.  
  
Hermione lo dio por perdido, su ego era demasiado grande y la  
habitacion demasiado pequeña.  
  
-A que viene ahora eso de Sianna? Me suena de algo...  
  
-Tú dime lo que sepas, tengo... curiosidad...  
  
Hermione comenzó a pensar, como siempre que lo hacía se mordía el  
labio inferior, algo que a Draco le divirtió reconocer.  
  
-Recuerdo algo que me contaba mi madre cuando era pequeña, una  
especie de cuento...  
  
-Un cuento?- ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
-Si, era sobre algo del pueblo antiguo, magia y cosas así...  
  
-Interesante...recuerda y cuentamelo.  
  
-Es una orden?- cruzó los brazos molesta.  
  
Draco sonrió y ella se dio por vencida. Era agotador al fin y al cabo  
cualquier encuentro entre ellos dos. Aunque siempre ganara él.  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando los antiguos caminaban por la tierra y los maestros no sabían a quienes enseñar, surgió una comunidad que pretendía perpetuar su linaje, pero sus conocimientos habían llegado a un límite que no encontraban nuevos medios para seguir aprendiendo.  
  
Al ver la preocupación de esos seres de existencia tan ínfima, pues sus largos años de vida eran como un suspiro de ella, comprendió, al ver a la joven a su lado, que su pequeña hija era mitad como ellos y le correspondía aprender de esos seres tan extraños.  
  
Así fue como, un buen día, la reina de las hadas presentó a aquella pequeña comunidad, su hija Sianna. Ese bello ser, era tan diferente a su enigmatica madre...la reina de las hadas, como el antiguo pueblo, menuda, pelo oscuro al igual que sus ojos, a cada paso que daba, dejaba el resplandor de su deslumbrante presencia. Sianna, cabellos tan dorados como el brillo del sol, y sus ojos, tan azules como las aguas de aquel inmenso lago que rodeaba las llanuras, su risa era tan inocente como la de un niño pequeño.  
  
La mujer habló con el grupo y señaló un muchacho, un joven,.. en él notó una diferencia que no mostraban sus compañeros, fue él al que eligió. Ella dibujó una sonrisa misteriosa en su bello rostro que habían visto muchas eras.  
  
-"Aquí tenéis a mi hija Sianna, le mostrareis los secretos de vuestra enseñanza, pues su padre procede de vuestro mundo, a cambio, yo le mostraré los misterios del pueblo antiguo a uno de vosotros"  
  
Y así, una nueva alianza fue forjada entre los dos mundos y Sianna  
empezó a vivir entre ellos como un más, aprendiendo cada día algo  
nuevo que en el mundo de su madre no había conocido. Pero la reina de las hadas nunca haría algo por casualidad, puesto que al elegir a aquel muchacho, las vidas de la joven Sianna y la de él quedarían unidas en el destino.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se enamoraron, y como había sido prometido, él aprendió algunos de los misterios que escondían las gentes del otro mundo.  
  
Pero el cuento no tiene un final feliz como nos gustaría, los enemigos de la comunidad, descubrieron el lugar, querían destruirlo, pues sus enseñanzas no podían sublevarse a las suyas, y su intención era destruir todo aquello que tanto les había costado construir.  
  
El joven enamorado de Sianna sabía que su destino era impedir aquella destrucción y salvar todo aquello que amaba, incluido el mundo de Sianna. Con su propia vida y el todo el poder del que disponía, eliminó a todos aquellos que los amenazaban, pero su precio fue caro...  
  
La reina de las hadas, vio con ojos desolados, como aquel joven que su hija amaba con tanta locura, se adentraba en el oscuro mundo. Sianna quería seguirlo, pues su vida no importaba sin él. Pero el joven no permitiría que ella acabara con lo que él había querido proteger y le prometió que estarían siempre juntos, para siempre. Y entre sus brazos, Sianna contempló el dulce rostro de su amado, dormido por siempre.  
  
Lloró y rogó a su madre para que le ayudara, pero ni la reina de las hadas puede cambiar un destino que ya se había escrito, pero hizo realidad el deseo del joven. Cuando la vida de Sianna expiró, las dos almas se encontraron de nuevo brillando juntos en los cielos vigilando por toda la eternidad aquellos mundos que tanto querían proteger."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*----*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
-Que final más cursi- espetó Draco.  
  
Hermione alzó la vista, y se dio cuenta que el joven estaba sentado frente a ella, demasiado cerca. Parpadeó sorprendida, cuando se había sentado ahí? Se había pasado el rato contando la historia mirando sus pies....  
  
-Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que hagan así la historia- dijo avergonzada- tú me has dicho que te lo contara, y ya esta...  
  
-Vale, vale...- la observó divertido por lo rápido que se ponía nerviosa en su presencia.  
  
Pero en su interior, Draco asimiló toda la historia, y viéndola de todas las formas, no encontraba relación con Salazar Slytherin. No se dio cuenta, que de nuevo el silencio reinaba en la habitación y ella le observaba de reojo. Se notaba que estaba pensando en que querría él ahora de ella.  
  
-Era cierto lo que dijiste antes?- al ver que el joven alzaba las cejas sin saber a que se refería ella continuo indecisa- a....lo de que...tú también lo ...deseabas...  
  
Él no contestó, observó sus manos, que ahora parecían muy interesantes, e intentó volver a asimilar esa pose tan segura, tan fría que siempre lograba con tanta facilidad, pero al ver el rostro sincero de la joven, su mirada que buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta de él. Que decir? Que hacer? Cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, no importaba, no se podía cambiar el pasado, no quería...él había hecho lo que debía hacer, no había más vuelta de hoja.  
  
-Qué quieres que te responda?- fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
-Quiero la verdad.  
  
-La verdad...y que importa la verdad- dijo él intentando sonreir, pero fracasando en el acto- podría gustarte o no, el resultado siempre sería el mismo, estas aquí por una razón, no importa lo que yo diga...eso no cambiará.  
  
Ella se movió instintivamente hacia él y con su mano le levantó la barbilla para que Draco la mirara a los ojos.  
  
-Pueden cambiar muchas cosas- silenció un momento- puedes ser por una vez realmente sincero.  
  
Draco no habló, la seguía observando, una infinidad de pensamientos nuevos empezaron a transcurrir en su mente, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera hablar, solo notaba el tacto de la mano de la joven, y por una extraña razón sintió como si su estomago se contrajera.  
  
-Yo,,,  
  
-Un Malfoy nunca puede ser totalmente sincero.  
  
Los dos jovenes se separaron de inmediato para observar en el umbral de la puerta a Lethar Malfoy.  
  
-Lethar!- dijo sorprendido y Hermione comprobó que el joven le costaba recobrar la compostura.- desde cuando llevas ahí?  
  
-Lo suficiente- fue su única respuesta mientras seguía apoyado con los brazos cruzados, ahora llevaba sus platinados cabellos recogidos en una cinta. Hermione no pudo más que sentir una extraña sensación al tener a aquel hombre frente a ella.  
  
Lethar echó un vistazo a Hermione, y esta no pudo sostenerle la mirada, aun así, una vez desviados sus ojos, el hombre siguió observandola sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Draco lo observaba desconfiado. Su tio al ver como le miraba ahora el joven, suspiró y decidió hablar.  
  
-Escuché el cuento de hadas de la sangre-sucia- dijo despectivamente.- pero ya te lo dije antes, existe la versión de nuestro mundo y la versión de los muggles.  
  
-Ya escuché la de ellos, ahora quiero saber cual es la que me servirá, o mejor dicho, cuentame ahora la versión de nuestro mundo.  
  
-Supuestamente te interesará más la historia que yo conozco.- al ver como Draco lo observaba intrigado prosiguió- es la que tiene que ver con Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Hermione al escuchar esto no entendió nada.  
  
-Pero que tiene que ver un cuento de los muggles, con uno de los fundadores.  
  
Lethar no llegó a fulminar a Hermione con la mirada, pero no estuvo muy lejos. La joven optó por mantenerse callada y escuchar atentamente.  
  
-Digamos que parte de la historia es cierta, que estaba la supuesta reina de las hadas y su hija Sianna, mestiza de sangre, del antiguo pueblo y el otro mundo, como así lo llamaban. Y que también hubo aquella alianza para intercambiar secretos...pero, ahí llega más o menos la similitud, luego al historia es diferente.- Lethar se complació al ser el centro de atención de aquellos jovenes, aunque el rostro siguió sin mostrar ninguna expresión y prosiguió- Sianna se introdujo como aprendiz en el circulo de los antiguos fundadores, y digamos que su unión fue más cercana con uno de ellos.  
  
-Así que los amantes de los que hablaba la historia eran Sianna y Salazar Slytehrin?- cortó Hermione.- pero..él no murió por nada de lo que cuenta la historia.  
  
-Por eso he dicho que era diferente- masculló a regañadientes Lehtar- los cuentos de hadas siempre ocultan las partes más oscuras de las verdades, las cambian y los convierten en historia, algunas veces tristes, otras veces alegres...pero siempre acabarán bien.  
  
-A dónde quieres ir a parar?- se impacientó Draco.  
  
Lethar cerró un momento los ojos para pensar y seguidamente los volvió a abrir para posar sus ojos en los dos jóvenes.  
  
-En la verdadera historia, no fue él quien murió en brazos de Sianna... fue Sianna quien murió en brazos de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca. Lethar asintió.  
  
-Salazar Slytherin vio como asesinaron a la única mujer a la que amó a manos de los que después tanto odió. Fue él quien tuvo que sostener en sus brazos el cuerpo de su amada que ya no volvería a abrir aquellos preciosos ojos azules.  
  
----------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.  
  
Buenas nuevas a tod@s, por fin, después de tanto esperar, un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que muy seguramente, será el último hasta por lo menos...a mitades de junio, puede que después de todo escriba algo, pero no puedo asegurarlo, así mejor lo aviso, al igual que arianrhod, no escribiré más capitulos hasta que acabe el curso, pues no puedo concentrarme en tantas cosas. Creo que es mejor así, prometo que en cuanto acabe o tenga tiempo continuaré escribiendo estos dos fics.  
  
Bueno, aquí tenemos ya una parte de la historia de la enigmatica Sianna, que en verdad, si que existe la leyenda de ella que era hija de la reina de las hadas y un romano, pero..yo la he alterado bastante, bueno..muchisimo, para acoplarla a esta historia, pero la esencia, podría ser parecida.  
  
Aquí también vemos claramente la tensión entre hermione y draco, por fin tuvieron una pequeña gran charla de lo que ocurrió en los anteriores encuentros en esa habitación. Draco, menuda batalla campal esta sufriendo por dentro...es que... aunque seas malo maloso siempre tienes tu corazoncito... o como dice él, tienes "impulsos" jajajaja.  
  
Madre mia, voy a tener que hacer una escueta exposición de los reviews...uff, a ver como me las apañó. Allá vamos:  
  
Jenny/Jade: Buaaaaaaa me has abandonao, te has ido a las lejanas tierras de sevilla....y ya no te veo por los lares del msn para planear nuestras proximas venganzas..buaaaa. Pero bueno, espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien con nefe por la feria de sevilla y que disfruteis mucho por mi, ya me contareis a la vuelta. Muchos besos wapisima.  
  
Thurisaz7: Hola corazón, no soy tan lenta como te crees, mira quien fue a hablar, bueno, que decirte si cada dos minutos estoy hablando contigo, pero bueno, tuviste algo de exclusiva esta vez, pero na de na, jus jus. A ver si te gusta, y esta vez creo que me salió algo largo, puede que sea a causa de cambiar el tipo de letra, mejor que mejor. Bueno, ya veremos como nos apañamos ahora con tantas cosas, ahora con la ciudadela, leyendo mas que leyendo, yo escribiendo la historia de los personajes con nombres cambiantes y con trabajos, examenes, arreglando las cosas del viaje, y otras cositas financieras, jajajajjaja. Bueno wapa, a ver si este es el ultimo cap antes de irnos a londres, asi que, a lo mejor en el siguiente ya vemos como decimos, volvimos de londres...buaa y ahora que? Jajjaa, Besotes.  
  
Ross-malfoy: Hola wapisima, con que te gusta lethar malfoy, eh? Este personaje made in jaina, tan enigmatico, yo me lo imagino asi,. Jejeje. Bueno, a ver si Draco se deja de tantos rodeos, y la pobre Hermione le da unos cuantos tortazos para aclararle la mente. Muchos besos wapisima.  
  
BB: Hola mi xiki slytherin. Espero que este capitulo no te haya parecido "pobre" jus jus. Ya se lo que te pasa, que si no hay digamos...acercamiento nanai, eh? JUAS JUAS se como piensas pequeña! Espero que ya no estes tan chof como el otro dia y animateeeee, que nos queda menos para el gran encuentro y nuestro gran viaje. Yuhuuu. Muchos besotes wapisima mia.  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: Hola wapa, bueno, no te voy a contestar directamente a lo de si Draco está enamorado de Herms, observalo por ti misma, jejejejjee. Y nada, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Muchos besos.  
  
Lira Garbo: Buenas buenitas buenas, Hola preciosa. Bueno, casi te alcanzo cuando has subido tu fic, pero bueno, por fin lo subi, ya tocaba. A ver si te gusta, muchisimos besos y nos vemos pronto.  
  
Natty Malfoy: Holas wapisima. Bueno, no ha estado tan pronto la continuación, pero bueno, mas tarde que nunca, y lo dicho, puede que no continue mis fics hasta que acabe los examenes y trabajos, gajes de universitaria,e n fin. Espero que haya dejado buen sabor de boca. Muchos besos y nos leemos.  
  
Erika Azakura Malfoy: Buenassssss, pues no, no era un manuscrito de pocimas y todo eso de Slytherin, es como un diario que lleva a cabo un hechizo que a lo largo del fic los personajes intentarán desvelar, ya veremos de que se trata. Y sobre blaise y pansy, aiss que bonita pareja que me han parecido en este fic. Pena que no los saque en este cap, pero me gustaba dedicarlo todo a nuestros chicos. Besos.  
  
J@ina: Mi queridisima amiga de Mexico. Corregí el pequeño lapsus del nombre, pero ya ves, mejor que me avisaste porque un descuido puede ocasionar un error, ohhh filosofica que estoy. Espero que te siga gustando como estoy poniendo a Lethar, aunque no esque salga mucho, pero es el que aclara las cosas...y el que observa con atención a la parejita. Siento que puedas enfadarte conmigo con lo de no continuar hasta que acabe el curso...pero entiendeme, si no puedo concentrarme escribo cosas sin sentido, jijijiji. Muchos besos wapisima y espero ver pronto tus fics continuados. Nos vemoss, y por dios, escribe tu personaje y envialo a los mensajes, y no te preocupes, aquí estamos para divertirnos. Muhos besos.  
  
TaTa-SuS: Holas de nuevo por estos lares del mundo del fic, yo siempre intentaré estar por aquí y traer mas historias, hasta que mi inspiración venga a sacrificarme como tanto desea, pero bueno, sin inspiracion la menda dará por finalizada con su vida....pues pa lo que hago tambien necesito, snif. Bueno ya esta llegando el punto que empiezo a desvariar, muchos besos y nos vemos.  
  
Kore: mi querida sangre sucia, vamos a contestar a tus suspicaces razonamientos de tu review. Obviamente, no tiene nada que ver Rowena Ravenclaw con todo esto, pùesto que el mito de rowena y salazar salió de los fics...pues no hay porque seguirlo siempre. Segundo, nada que ver con sangre-sucias (a lo que se refiere a enamorarse) con slytherin, puesto que Sianna era hija de un ser del antiguo pueblo y otro de la de la comunidad (mas omenos eso es lo que pongo) Así que nada de reencarnaciones, ni nada del mito de ravenclaw con slytherin. Jajajajjaja A que te acabo de chafar? Que nooo, si yo te lo digo todo con mucho amor, ya lo sabes. Pero acuerdate que todo lo que yo hago es imprevisible incluso para la misma autora. Juas juas. Muchos besos y nos vemos.  
  
Neferet: Como que Jamie no es real??? Acabas de destruir las ilusiones y fantasias de esta pobre sassech valenciana. Snif snif, claro, tu me atormentas mientras tu y jade os lo pasais bomba, snif snif... Bueno, Hola wapisima (sa notao? Jajajajjaa) Espero que sigamos siempre con nuestras ralladas y nuestro mundo feliz, y a ver cuando toca que os vengais pa tierras valencianas. Muchos besos wapisima y nos vemos.  
  
Darkistu: HOLA REQUETEWAPISIMA!! Ves te pongo, te felicito, te doy las gracias, te...te ..ays, toda la emocion se me ha ido con la primera frase. Que decirte hija, gracias por leerte de un tiron todo el fic hasta ahora, me alegro que te guste tanto, que me hayas puesto esos reviews tan extensos, ya estas preparada para escribir tu testamento, puesto que...ya veo que palabras no te sobran, espero que me incluyas a mi y me cedas ese movil con imágenes de ....ejem...tu ya sabes quien, juas juas. Mas cosas mas cosas...que te gusta draco, eh? Si esque....tiene un aire tan...guay.....Y siempre recordaré esa carta que enviaba draco a aquella revistita y luego lo leia snape. Aisss. Que bonito, cuando firmaba como "dragoncito" tras declarar al mundo su amor por cierto chico famosillo...aisss y luego mi increible profesor de pociones le espetaba con un "SEÑOR MALFOY VENGA A MI DESPACHO..AHORA MISMO!!" ais que morbo...ejem... Que, te he escrito bien largo la respuesta, espero que si, porque ya no me queda tiempo. Muchos besos y nos vemos. Ciao.  
  
_ Yre _: Bueno, ya ves que lo he continuado, gracias por leer el fic, nos vemos.  
  
Lora chang: Hola wapisima, bueno ya tenemos aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, ya vemos un poquito mas de lo que piensa draco, aunque lethar parece impedir que suceda cualquier cosa entre ellos, aisss, que se le va a hacer, o a lo mejor, las sorpresas aparecen por doquier,...o quiza la autora vuelve a delirar, aisss Bueno ya veremos que tal te parece, muchos besos nos vemos.  
  
Lakesys: Holas, espero que la fin y al cabo te lo sigas leyendo y espero recibir tus comentarios que seran bien recibidos. Gracias por tu comentario y verás que inclui la referencia al final del capitulo siete. Nada espero verte por aquí, besos. Ciao.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. En serio que yo intentare escribir el fic antes, pero si no, no desespereis que os prometo volver, si las condiciones lo permiten, asi que, una que se marcha con todos mis mejores deseos y que espera volver cuanto antes. Que mejor para olvidar las preocupaciones que escribir cosas que te gustan. Pues lo intentaré os lo prometo. Espero que esteis bien y volveremos a reencontrarnos con la mejor de las sonrisas y disfrutando como siempre, con nuestras historias preferidas. Sed felices y cuidaos muchisimo.  
  
Nos vemos pronto. Muchos , muchisimos besos. Os quiere un montón.  
  
Shiro, sassech...seguro que ya no estaré perdida pues incluso en la más profunda oscuridad, hay esperanza de luz.  
  
Sassech, adepta y miembro de la ciudadela de silverdrake, nos encontraremos allí.. 


	11. Los tiempos de Sianna y Salazar

Nota autora: el personaje de Lethar pertenece a Jina de su fic  
Reverto Unquam.  
  
10. Los tiempos de Sianna y Salazar.  
  
Eran solo un par de niños cuando la reina de las hadas quiso  
juntarlos, era en ese momento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y  
supieron que un destino conjunto les deparaba.  
La reina de las hadas hizo el trato de dejar a su hija en manos de  
los magos para que ella aprendiera parte de sus orígenes, y como  
pago, enseñaría a uno de ellos los secretos del pueblo antiguo.  
  
-Tú serás el elegido- señaló al joven que no dejaba de observar a  
Sianna- tú nombre?  
  
-Slyttherin mi señora- dijo firmemente- Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Todo comenzó en ese momento, toda su historia comenzó a escribirse  
desde que él pronunció su nombre.  
Largos años se sucedieron, y los jovenes compartieron los más bellos  
momentos y como se había acordado, la reina de las hadas se llevó al  
joven Slytherin a sus dominios para enseñarle sus misterios dejando a  
Sianna con sus otro compañeros.  
  
Ignorante de que el tiempo del pueblo antiguo es diferente al  
nuestro, Slytherin pensó que solo sucedían horas, posiblemente dias,  
pero jamás pensó que fueran años. Se hizo poderoso, muy poderoso, y  
la reina de las hadas lo observaba feliz, no se había equivocado,  
pero...  
  
Cuando al fin regresó al lugar donde habían comenzado a construir el  
castillo donde vivirían e instruirían, se dio cuenta que ya no eran  
un montón de rocas, ahora ya era un gran castillo, cuanto tiempo  
habría estado fuera?  
  
Sus compañeros fueron a recibirle, su semblante preocupado le alarmó.  
  
-Muchas cosas han cambiado Salazar, nuestro pueblo está cayendo en el  
olvido, y la gente no mágica quiere exterminar los últimos vestigios  
de nosotros. Por qué has tardado tanto en regresar?  
  
-Yo no sabía...donde está Sianna?- al girarse pudo verla, ya no era  
una joven vivaracha que había dejado atrás, ahora era una hermosa  
mujer, y sus rubios cabellos se mecían con el viento.  
  
Los momentos dulces no duraron, pues la gente no mágica los encontró.  
  
-Quieren matarnos? Esos que no poseen ni la mínima parte de lo que  
nosotros tenemos pretenden matarnos?- dijo escépticamente Slytherin.  
  
-No los juzgues amor mio- dijo suavemente Sianna- ellos no  
comprenden, nos tienen envidia, tienen celos de aquello que no pueden  
comprender.  
  
Eso hizo que él pudiera relajarse, pero no sabría cuan amargas  
sonarían esas palabras en el futuro.  
  
Ellos los encontraron, pero no querían matarlos, querían destrozar  
todo lo que significase su mundo. Querían quemar el castillo.  
  
-Deteneos!!- gritaban algunos.  
  
Todos observaban horrorizados como las antorchas se dirigían  
apresuradamente hacia los bosques, los bosques del pueblo antiguo.  
  
Sianna corrió hacia ellos para impedírselo. No podían dañar aquello  
que tanto tiempo los había cuidado desde la distancia, no podían...  
  
Slytherin defendía el castillo de las intrusiones junto a sus  
compañeros, intentando no dañar a aquellos insensatos, pero escucho,  
a lo lejos, el grito desgarrado de la reina de las hadas.  
  
Con ojos asustados corrió hacia el bosque, y pudo distinguir la señal  
de todos sus miedos, allí estaba, tirada como cualquier muñeca de  
trapo, llena de sangre, Sianna, su sueño, su viento, su vida...  
  
La abrazó, la abrazó fuerte y hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de  
ella pronunció unas crueles palabras que hizo que todos los presentes  
volaran por los aires ya sin vida. Su furia fue tan profunda que mató  
a todos los seres no mágicos de aquel lugar que habían roto todos sus  
sueños, toda su vida...  
  
-Sianna- sollozaba, y sintió el tibio contacto de la mano de ella en  
su rostro.  
  
-Yo...quiero...estar...contigo...  
  
Y su mano cayó muerta ya sin vida en el suelo ensangrentado a orillas  
del bosque que antaño fue su hogar.  
La reina de las hadas apareció, su rostro, tan hermoso, estaba bañado  
en lágrimas.  
  
-Dámela, yo la llevaré a un lugar donde siempre podrá esperarte- dijo  
en un susurro.  
  
-Tú...- dijo Slytherin acusadoramente- mi señora...tú que alardeas de  
ver más allá de estos mundos, tú que conoces todos los secretos ...tú  
sabias que esto ocurriría y no lo evitaste...  
  
-Oh joven Slytherin si tú supieses...si pudieras entender el dolor  
que..  
-Cállate!  
  
Cogió en brazos el cuerpo de su amada y se lo llevó, alejándolo del  
ser más antiguo de la tierra que ahora solo parecía una madre rota  
del dolor...  
  
Nunca se supo donde fue el pueblo antiguo, pero desapareció.  
Salazar Slytherin se convirtió, al contrario que sus compañeros, en  
el ser que más odió a todos los seres que le habían arrebatado a su  
compañera, por ello no permitió que ningún impuro manchase su  
dominio, su casa....  
  
-Que pasó con el cuerpo de Sianna?- preguntó Hermione bastante  
desconcertada de la antigua historia.  
  
-Bueno, algunos dicen que Slytherin la enterró en la cámara de los  
secretos, otros...bueno...la cuestión es que nunca se encontró el  
cuerpo, al igual que el de Salazar Slytherin.- contestó Lethar.  
  
Draco observaba ceñudo a su tío, raras veces podía adivinar en que  
estaba pensando, pero esta vez le sorprendió que no le costase  
saberlo.  
  
-Hay algo más verdad?- Lethar le observó y se sonrió así mismo.  
  
-Bueno, esto es extraoficial, no lo encontrareis en el manuscrito...  
  
-Que manuscrito?- preguntó de golpe Hermione.  
  
-Mas tarde- le cortó Draco.  
  
-Como iba diciendo....hay algo más....Sianna, cuando murió, estaba  
embarazada.  
  
Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Draco no parecía  
sorprendido.  
  
-Eso habría significado la unión de la sangre del pueblo antiguo y la  
del pueblo mágico, verdad?  
  
-La sangre más pura y más mágica que nunca hubiera existido- terminó  
Lethar.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, Lethar los observaba intrigado, pero  
no dijo nada. Él también se había enterado hace poco de los  
pormenores de la historia, como podía ella estar tan bien informada  
de ese tipo de cosas?  
  
-Quien te lo ha contado Lethar?- Draco hizo que su tio saliese de su  
ensimismamiento.  
  
-Mis fuentes son seguras, eso es lo único que debes saber- no le  
interesaba que su sobrino se enterara de que colaborara en la sombra  
aquella mujer, mejor dejarlo por ahora como estaba.  
  
Lethar se separó de la pared, se encaminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla  
se giró a observar a Draco, este alzó las cejas y entendió que debía  
seguirle.  
  
-Esto...- empezó a decir Hermione mirando a Draco.  
  
-Que?- contestó secamente.  
  
-Nada...  
  
Agachó la vista y Draco la observó un segundo antes de cerrar detrás  
de él la puerta.  
  
-Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo, Draco?  
  
-No eres el más indicado para decirme como hacer ciertas cosas  
Lethar...  
  
-Pero es complicado, muy complicado. No es bueno involucrarse de  
cierto modo con alguien en el que los últimos años has pensado  
asesinar.  
  
-Yo...la verdad...  
  
-Nunca has pensado seriamente en matarla, verdad?- dibujó una sonrisa  
irónica en sus labios cosa que a Draco le enfurecía.  
  
-No estoy preparado para pensar en ciertas cosas- dijo más para si  
mismo que como contestación- pero, haga lo que haga, nada podrá  
cambiar, fuera de estas paredes el mundo sigue girando, un mundo en  
el que soy tachado de traidor, asesino, fugado de una cárcel....no  
pertenezco a ningun sitio porque todos los lugares me repudian,  
intento asentarme en un territorio en donde la más alta escoria me  
venera como un héroe, y solo son una pocas personas....soy un  
proscrito y detrás de esa puerta- señaló la habitación donde se  
encontraba Hermione- se encuentra la única persona que ha seguido  
teniendo esperanzas en mi persona, una ciega esperanza, todo hay que  
decirlo, pero cuando me mira...yo...olvido todo eso que me aguarda  
fuera...  
  
-Estas declarando algo Draco?- alzó una ceja divertido- te estás  
convenciendo de que...  
  
-No lo digas....no puedo, no ahora, debo centrarme en el manuscrito,  
ahora quiero averiguar que secreto esconde.  
  
-Y después? Sabes que llegará el mañana y...  
  
-El mañana nunca llega Lethar, solo lo inevitable- y se fue a su  
habitación cerrando fuerte la puerta.  
  
-----------------------------------  
-----  
  
-Fantástico Harry, fenomenal- aplaudía Ginny.  
  
-No ha sido para tanto, solo me ha convertido mis piernas en palos  
gelatinosos.  
  
-Pero es mucho, es un gran avance...  
  
Luna observaba todo sentada en el suelo, junto a unos mullidos  
cojines que habían empleado para hechizos convocadores.  
Harry se encontraba en medio de la sala de entrenamientos blandiendo  
su varita y respirando ahogadamente.  
  
-Tienes bastante por hoy?- decía Ron  
  
-No, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y necesito estar más o menos en forma.-  
de vez en cuando Harry buscaba la mirada de Luna intentando  
encontrar alguna respuesta a su avance, pero nada, ni tampoco nada de  
lo que había ocurrido en el despacho antes de que los interrumpiera  
Tonks.  
  
La joven Lovegood lo observaba detenidamente, sabía en lo que pensaba  
el muchacho, pero esas visiones de Harry gritando su nombre no le  
hacían especial ilusión, pero, y Hermione, sino había visto nada en  
sueños era que ella estaba bien?  
  
-Hermione...donde estas?- entonces de repente, sin previo aviso, sus  
ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto y pudo ver una ventana enrejada, y  
bajo ella, una silueta de una joven de cabellos ondulados, era  
ella....  
Y de nuevo una extraña voz que repetía "su tiempo es mío...dame tú  
tiempo"  
  
-Luna, Luna- la voz de Harry hizo que regresara en sí- te encuentras  
bien?  
  
-Yo, eh...si, si, no te preocupes- dijo algo intranquila, pero  
observó los ojos de Harry y le sonrió, a pesar de todo, él estaba  
allí, y ahora no escuchaba los gritos, todo estaba bien...  
  
-----------------------------------  
------  
-Y como nos la apañamos para encontrar a más de los nuestros sin ser  
vistos?- decía Pansy exasperada.  
  
-Tranquila querida...- contesto Blaise con una sonrisa divertida- la  
improvisación es un lujo que nos podemos permitir.  
  
-Será una de las pocas cosas que nos podemos permitir, no?  
  
Zabbini observó a ambos lados de la calle, los aurores parecía que ya  
nos lo seguían. A pesar de todos sus intentos no habían dado con  
nadie dispuesto a seguir a Draco Malfoy, puesto que nadie creía que  
hubiera vuelto para librar la batalla que Voldemort había dejado a  
medias, porque ahora era como lo llamaban, "el que logró destruir al  
señor tenebroso se convirtió en el nuevo señor contra todos aquellos  
amigos de muggles"  
Blaise miró de reojo a Pansy, ella miraba temerosa por debajo de él,  
ella no se imaginaba que podrían estar solos frente al resto de la  
comunidad mágica, que Draco simplemente los estuviera utilizando para  
despistar a los aurores y no fueran directamente hacia él, unos  
conejillos de indias, el cebo.  
  
-Que pasa?- dijo Pansy levantando el rostro y fijando sus enormes  
ojos en los de Blaise.  
  
-N-nada, deberíamos seguir, no podemos quedarnos en un sitio  
demasiado tiempo.  
  
Donde podrían ir? Donde estar seguros hasta que el genial Draco  
Malfoy por el que Pansy bebía los vientos les llamara? Un  
momento....porque pensaba así de Pansy, porque se sentía enfadado con  
Malfoy? ...Le reventaba que hubiera escapado de Azkaban? Por que?  
  
-Blaise! No nos íbamos?- le esperaba con las manos apoyadas en las  
caderas.  
  
-Claro, vámonos- y con una sonrisa reprochándose lo tonto que era, se  
fue junto a la chica que había estado con él durante tanto tiempo.  
  
-----------------------------------  
-------  
  
Mientras Draco seguía inmerso en el manuscrito, Lethar había vuelto a  
desaparecer y Hermione se había quedado dormida sentada en el frío  
suelo, apoyada en la pared, bajo la ventana.  
  
Algo la inquietaba, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y el dolor  
se apoderaba de ella, sus sueños no eran agradables.  
  
"Yo no quiero irme...yo quiero quedarme contigo...no me  
dejes...necesito tiempo....necesito todo el tiempo...dame tu  
tiempo!!!!"  
  
Draco sintió un lastimero gemido que procedía de la habitación de  
ella y sin pensarlo salió precipitadamente.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Hermione totalmente tirada en el  
suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y sudando mucho.  
  
-Eh, eh- decía mientras se agachaba- despierta- la levantó de los  
hombros y la reclinó sobre el suyo mientas le tocaba la frente.-  
vamos no te creas que me voy a ocupar de ti, despierta.  
  
Rápidamente los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y se fijaron en la  
ventana, por un momento no comprendió donde estaba. Giró el rostro a  
la izquierda y se encontró a Draco observándola con una extraña  
mirada.  
  
-Agua...-solo consiguió decir.  
  
Draco frunicó el ceño y conjuró con la varita un vaso de agua. Ella  
bebió un poco pero no pudo con todo el vaso.  
  
-Siempre te pasa eso cuando no duermes conmigo?- dijo el  
irónicamente.  
  
-Capullo  
  
-Que?- dijo sin entender.  
  
Ella se separó de él y se acercó a la ventana para respirar el poco  
aire que llegaba allí.  
  
-En que soñabas?- preguntó el intrigado.  
  
-No estoy segura, seguramente no sería nada,- dijo sin apartar la  
vista de lo poco que podía ver por allí- consecuencia de tenerme  
prisionera en este lugar con alguien como tú.  
  
-No volvamos a eso- Draco se levantó fastidiado.  
  
Cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, giró un poco como recordando algo, a  
pesar de dudar de querer decirlo.  
  
-Nunca te has preguntado por que quise matar a Voldemort y luego a  
Potter?  
  
-No sabes cuantas veces, pero, al fin y al cabo, no importa mucho lo  
que me puedas decir ahora, las cosas del pasado allí se quedaron, y  
no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.  
  
-Bueno, visto de esa forma....- alzó los ojos al techo inocentemente-  
pero solo queria que supieras que maté a Voldemort por venganza de  
haber destruido mi familia, y quise quitar a Potter de en medio, por  
casi la misma razón. La obsesión de mis padres de servir bien a  
Voldemort hicieron, por lo menos en mi padre, tener una obsesión con  
Potter, el chico que impedía que su señor recobrase el poder, el  
centro de toda su preocupación....se interponía en todo lo que yo  
hacia, siempre tenía que ser mejor que él para que mis padres se  
dieran cuenta de mi valía, siempre...  
  
-Tenías envidia de Harrry..- dijo ella que seguía observando por la  
ventana- es como el capricho de un niño, quitar de en medio aquello  
que tanto te molesta y coger lo que quieres por la fuerza- por fin se  
giró para mirar a Draco a la cara.  
  
El joven la observó sin mostrar ningún signo de lo que realmente  
pensaba, sabía que le volvía a reprochar lo que había hecho, pero  
ella misma había dicho que el pasado no se podía cambiar... y él al  
fin y al cabo no se arrepentía de nada....o si?  
  
-Así es como me ves ahora? Como un niño caprichoso?  
  
-Ultimamente te importa mucho lo que yo piense de ti. Por que?  
  
-No te imagines cosas raras- dijo apretando los dientes.  
  
-Tu mismo dijiste que tú deseabas que ocurriera aquello. Y ahora te  
obsesiones de lo que yo piense de ti. Mira...no se tú...pero esto me  
hace pensar en cosas muy raras.  
  
Draco la observó y apretó los puños. Su tío le había insinuado  
aquello también, y ahora ella le sometía a preguntas complicadas a la  
que no sabía si querer contestar.  
  
Hermione se apoyó en la pared y lo siguió observando, como si con su  
mirada pudiera comprender todo por lo que estaba luchando  
interiormente el chico.  
Él se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba ella. Ninguno de los dos  
impidió ese acercamiento. Él alzó una mano, y delicadamente cogió un  
mechón de el enmarañado cabello de la joven. Lo entrelazó entre sus  
dedos.  
  
-Estas haciendo que me despiste de mis planes, no puedo tener tiempo  
para estas charlas trascendentales que no nos llevan a ningún lugar.  
  
-Yo no te he pedido que tuvieras esas charlas conmigo. Eres tú el que  
vienes a esta habitación, en ningun momento te he llamado.  
  
-Tus ojos me han llamado. Tanto me necesitas?  
  
-Que? No seas tan creído Malfoy. Eres tú el que me necesitas.  
  
Ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto que correspondiera al otro, nada.  
Simplemente el estar allí.  
Él agachó la cabeza y se encaminó al cuello de ella. Hermione notó el  
cálido aliento de él en su piel seguido del contacto de su boca en su  
cuello.  
  
-Para, no quiero seguir jugando a esto- decía ella en un susurro.  
  
-Esto no es un juego, al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos  
disfrutamos, verdad?- dijo sin apartar casi sus labios del cuello de  
Hermione.  
  
La joven notó el dolor y lentamente él se separó, acercando su boca a  
la oido de Hermione.  
  
-Marchate  
  
-Que?- dijo rompiendo todo contacto.  
  
-Te voy a dejar que te vayas.  
  
-Y eso por que? Que estas tramando ahora?- seguía diciendo  
sorprendida.  
  
-Estas poniendo mi mundo patas arriba, y no puedo permitir que eso  
pase, no puedo....- parecía más un suplica que una amenaza.  
  
Ella lo miró, y pudo ver de nuevo la expresión extraña en su mirada,  
la misma que había visto cuando había despertado.  
  
-Me da igual lo que hagas cuando salgas por esa puerta, no me  
importa. No me importa que te pierdas en ese bosque, no me importa  
que encuentres a tus amiguitos y les cuentes donde estoy, no me  
importa que les cuentes lo que estoy buscando ni porque hice lo que  
hice. No me importa nada de lo que hagas.  
  
Su voz había empezado a subir cada vez que daba un paso por la  
habitación e intentaba evitar la mirada de Hermione. Ella continuaba  
callada, demasiado sorprendida de lo que le estaba diciendo Draco.  
  
-Nunca te tendría que haber dejado viva tanto tiempo, te tendría que  
haber matado nada más verte en ese chiste de tienda, es más, lo  
tendría que haber hecho cuando me descubriste atacando a Potter. Fui  
un necio de no haber reaccionado a tiempo.  
  
Se acercó de nuevo a ella conteniendo una ira que incluso Hermione  
pudo sentir de nuevo el miedo. Él acercó su mano peligrosamente al  
cuello de ella pero lo alzó a su cara, deteniéndose unos pocos  
centímetros. Era demasiado difícil, ahora no se atrevía ni a tocarla  
como quería hacerlo....Al final solo pudo rozar su mejilla con un  
dedo y giró sobre sus pies en dirección a la puerta.  
  
-La dejaré abierta, y si sales nadie te impedirá que salgas de este  
lugar. Si te quedas...- hizo una pausa como haciendo un gran esfuerzo  
por continuar-no se te mostrará otra oportunidad tan clara.  
  
Y dejó a Hermione en un mar de dudas, en la oscuridad de aquella  
habitación.  
  
A un paso tenía la libertad, la que tanto había ansiado en esos días,  
y a otro paso tenía....  
  
Se llevó una mano al cuello, en la parte donde había dejado su huella  
Draco. Y pensó en sus amigos, preocupados. En Harry y su  
imposibilidad de emplear de nuevo la magia correctamente y en Ron...  
Pero, ahora....solo podía pensar en él...que dura lucha estaba  
librando Draco para haberle llevado a esa solución?  
Hermione no sabía que hacer....  
  
-----------------------------------  
--------  
  
Draco se había tirado boca abajo en la cama, ocultando su rostro  
lleno de vergüenza. Se había vuelto loco? Un poco más de furia  
contenida y le decía que... Todo lo que había intentado ocultar,  
descartar, apartar de su vida, ahora le atacaba por todas partes.  
Todo era culpa de ella...siempre ella, siempre....  
  
Pero ahora ya había terminado todo, ella se iría fuera de su vida y  
podría dedicarse de lleno a todos sus planes, sin distracciones...ni  
debilidades.  
Escuchó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Ya estaba hecho...ella  
había elegido, era lo más lógico, que esperaba? Que después de  
haberla forzado, secuestrado y engañado ella eligiera permanecer a su  
lado? Una débil carcajada salió de su garganta, ahogando el extraño  
sentimiento que le hacía parecer tan estúpido.  
  
-Que idiota que soy...  
  
-Eso no te lo discutiré  
  
Se levantó de un brinco de la cama sorprendido. En el umbral de la  
puerta de su habitación se encontraba Hermione.  
  
---------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
Perdon perdon perdon por tanta espera, lo siento muchisimo. Pero  
entre que acababa las clases, ponía en orden todo, estaba ocupada  
con la asocacion de hp en valencia y otras cosas más nunca tenía  
tiempo para terminar este capítulo, la verdad es que se me hizo  
eterno el poder escribirlo entero, y al final...bueno, juzgad por  
vosotrs misms.  
  
Bueno, al falta de tiempo y no poder decir mucho, simplemente que  
opineis, me deis vuestras criticas y vuestros consejos. Que tengais  
mucha paciencia para ver actualizados mis fics, yo con paciencia los  
iré escribiendo, no tengo tanto tiempo como pensaba que tendría una  
vez llegada las vacaciones, pero bueno.  
Pues nada, a disfrutar del calorcito rico que hace, me voy a deshacer  
y os espero en el proximo capitulo, que sera en el fic de arianrhod.  
Muchos besos a tods.  
  
Shiro, sassech....un mar lleno de arena...no, no...otra vez me he  
equivocado, el paraiso debe encontrarse un poco más a la derecha, en  
la siguiente curva. 


	12. Se va trazando el camino

11. Se va trazando el camino  
  
-Así están las cosas...- suspiró Lupin frente a una docena de rostros  
preocupados- ningún rastro, ninguna pista. Todo lo que teníamos  
señalaba directamente a la mansión de los Malfoy en Wiltshire, y  
ahora...Parkinson y Zabbini han escapado de la guardia de aurores, y  
seguimos ignorando el paradero de Draco Malfoy en el que  
supuestamente se encontrará la bruja Hermione Granger.  
  
-Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? Abandonar?- dijo acaloradamente  
Ron que se encontraba entre Harry y Ginny.  
  
Todos los allí presentes se encontraban observando detenidamente a  
Ron y a Lupin, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ya desde el principio  
de la reunión el ambiente era demasiado tenso, y las esperanzas se  
consumían, habían pasado muchos días sin noticias.  
  
-Voy a ser sincero Ron. Esto ya se ha convertido en una cuestión de  
índole muy personal para muchos de los aquí presentes, pero no  
podemos dedicar todos nuestros recursos a este asunto, el Ministerio  
no respalda los gastos que conlleva el desplegar a toda la armada de  
aurores para encontrar a alguien sin la menor pista.  
  
-Pero Remus...- interrumpió Tonks.  
  
-No obstante- alzó la mano Lupin para que no le interrumpieran- he  
dicho anteriormente que esto se ha convertido en algo personal, así  
que quienquiera que siga interesado en encontrar a Draco Malfoy y a  
Hermione Granger, será algo extraoficial, y nadie reprochará a nadie  
el continuar en la misión. No tengo más que decir, gracias a todos  
los que han ayudado hasta el momento.  
  
Se dio por zanjado el asunto y los allí presentes se levantaron  
abandonando la sala. Harry, Ron, Ginny se quedaron sentados.  
Más adelante se encontraban Lupin, Tonks y varios componentes de la  
Orden del Fénix. Se acercaron donde estaban los jóvenes.  
  
-Así están las cosas chicos, no puedo hacer más, ahora debemos  
movernos nosotros.  
  
-Gracias Lupin, has hecho lo que has podido- dijo sonriente Harry-  
además, más o menos puedo realizar hechizos, no como antes, pero ya  
no seré inútil.  
  
-Donde se ha metido Luna?- dijo de repente Ginny, Harry desvió  
también la mirada buscándola, hacía un instante que estaba a su lado,  
pero de nuevo se había esfumado.  
  
-----------------------------------  
---------  
  
Luna se había quedado en el pasillo, se había marchado a mitad  
reunión, daba igual a lo que llegaran, al final sabía que serían  
ellos los que irían en busca de Hermione. Así que por que perder el  
tiempo en charlas sin sentido.  
  
Entonces caminó hasta el pasillo central, y se quedó de piedra cuando  
vio a un hombre de cabellos platinados y el pelo recogido en una  
cola. Esos rasgos...si, ese hombre era un Malfoy.  
  
Corrió sin pensarlo hacia él, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta se dio  
media vuelta y la observó detenidamente, ella al principio no habló.  
  
-Quería algo señorita?- dijo Lethar Malfoy.  
  
-Me preguntaba que hace usted aquí- dio seriamente con los ojos tan  
abiertos que pusieron algo incomodo a Lethar.  
  
Se quedaron mirando, él no expresó ni un ápice de lo que realmente  
estaba pensando, pero sabía que la joven le iba a preguntar por  
Draco.  
  
-Como sabe usted quien soy?- dijo desconfiado.  
  
-Soy una persona muy observadora...y como parece que usted también es  
muy suspicaz, sabrá la pregunta que voy a hacerle, no es cierto?  
  
-Y como muestra de lo suspicaces que somos, usted sabrá que no voy a  
decirle nada.  
  
Ella dibujó una sonrisa, al igual que él, pero ninguno de los dos  
hizo intento de abandonar aquel lugar.  
  
-Esta ella bien?- dijo finalmente con un suspiro.  
  
-Dependiendo desde el punto de vista que lo vea...pero, no va a dar la  
alarma de que hay aquí una persona que tiene información acerca del  
paradero de su principal fugitivo?  
  
-Y de que serviría si usted no iba a decir nada.  
  
-Muy inteligente...cual es su nombre?  
  
-Lovegood...Luna Lovegood. Usted debe ser Lethar Malfoy, el hermano de  
Lucius Malfoy...el parecido es increíble, pero hay muchas diferencias....  
  
Se colocó el sombrero e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a la joven  
despidiéndose. Pero antes de marcharse se volvió.  
  
-Ha sido un placer conocer a una joven tan interesante...no se  
preocupe, si es tan observadora como me ha dado la sensación ahora  
mismo, sabrá que la señorita Granger no puede estar tan en peligro  
como podría parecer a simple vista. Buenos días Luna Lovegood.  
  
Luna observó como el hombre se alejaba de allí, y se recriminó el no  
haber averiguado que hacía allí, miró el lugar por donde había venido  
y encontró una puerta entre abierta de uno de los despachos.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces entró en él y encontró varios archivos  
sacados de su lugar y esparcidos a lo largo de la mesa.  
  
Que era lo que se había llevado?  
Entonces lo vio...uno de los archivos estaba abierto y desordenado las  
hojas. Lo cerró y miró la tapa. Abrió los ojos más de lo normal y  
cogió los documentos. Salió apresuradamente del despacho y se dirigió  
a la sala de reuniones donde seguramente seguirían los otros.  
  
-Luna donde est..  
  
-Vamos a dejar por el momento de buscar a Hermione, vale?  
  
-Que? Te has vuelto más loca de lo normal?- dijo enfadado Ron.  
  
-Ron!- protestó enfadado Harry mientras se acercaba a Luna- por que  
dices eso?  
  
Luna fue hacia la mesa principal y todos la siguieron, solo Harry,  
Ginny y Ron. Los más mayores ya no estaban.  
  
-Perdemos el tiempo si intentamos buscar a Hermione, pero...- dijo  
poniendo la carpeta encima de la mesa- si averiguamos a donde quiere  
ir Malfoy, allí también estará Hermione.  
  
-Pero esto...- dijo Harry acercándose- como sabes que quiere ir ahí?  
Además, sería muy imprudente y estúpido por su parte...  
  
-Bueno Malfoy es así, un imprudente y un gilipollas...y cuando le ponga  
las manos encima...  
  
-Quieres calmarte, Ron? Nos estas poniendo de los nervios a todos-  
dijo enfadada Ginny.  
  
Luna ya no escuchaba las riñas de los hermanos Weasley, sino que  
ahora pensaba en todas las consecuencias de ir allí, de lo que  
conllevaría seguir andando un camino que acabaría provocando aquellos  
gritos...pero sería así como ocurriría...a donde llevaba todo esto? Que  
era lo que Malfoy quería?  
  
-Luna estas bien?- dijo preocupado Harry.  
  
-Si, pongámonos manos a la obra.  
  
-Pero sigue esto dándome mala espina- volvió a su tono de voz normal  
Ron- que buscará Malfoy en Hogwarts?  
  
Pero a Luna le intrigaba algo más, sabía que era lo que faltaba...para  
que quería Lethar Malfoy los planos renovados del interior de  
Hogwarts?  
  
-----------------------------------  
--------  
  
Siempre pasa, no hay excepción, las mismas situaciones se repiten  
una, y otra y otra vez.  
El tiempo se había detenido en aquella pequeña habitación, en donde  
una chica esperaba que el chico hablase, tras la sorpresa de su  
decisión.  
  
-Yo...pero...- empezó a titubear Draco, intentó aclararse la voz e  
intentó hablar de nuevo- se puede saber que tienes metido en esa  
cabeza?  
  
Ella no contestó, seguía en el umbral de la habitación observándole  
con una extraña expresión.  
  
Draco seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama y apretaba sus puños  
encima de su regazo, no podía explicar todas las confusiones que  
estaba experimentando, era demasiado complicado...que hacer...que  
decir...había dado por hecho que ella se iría, alejándose de él,  
llevándose con ella toda la confusión y ...todo.  
  
-Maldita ignorante...- se levantó enfadado, pero ella ni parpadeó- te  
das cuenta que no voy a darte otra oportunidad como la que te he  
brindado? Te das cuenta que ahora tendrás que permanecer aquí y  
esperar un futuro incierto? Te puedo utilizar como baza contra tus  
amigos...puedo emplearte para cualquier cosa que necesite, puedo  
dañarte. Todos los días podrías pensar que ese día será el último  
para ti...soy un asesino, un fugitivo...te he engañado...ya lo sabes todo,  
sabes como soy, y sabes de lo que soy capaz....y aun así...has  
decidido...has decidido...  
  
El joven empezó a temblar pero Hermione no se movió de lugar, a pesar  
de todo lo que había dicho Draco, ella no se movió.  
  
Él se acercó más a ella, más...Hermione alzó la vista para encontrarse  
unos ojos frios llenos de interpretar eso de un chico  
como Draco?  
No dio tiempo a pensar la respuesta, él la abrazó, la abrazó muy  
fuerte, ocultando su rostro en los cabellos enredados de Hermione.  
La joven estaba aturdida, no sabía si responder al abrazo, el momento  
en sí era confuso, pero ella sabía lo que conllevaría quedarse allí,  
lo había sabido desde que él le había dado el ultimátum vislumbrando  
unos posibles sentimientos extraños en él.  
  
Pero de pronto sintió como Draco temblaba, su abrazo temblaba  
alrededor de ella, y ahora ya no veía al joven perverso, manipulador,  
lleno de rabia y odio...tenía ante sí a un muchacho solo, que llevaba  
sobre sus hombros todo el peso de un pasado y un futuro que cada vez  
lo arrastraba más, y lo consumía en un agujero en el que si no se  
ponía remedio, jamás podría salir de él.  
  
Entonces lo hizo, alzó sus brazos y se agarró a la ancha espalda del  
rubio, y el temblor disminuyó dando paso a una descarga de  
sentimientos que por fin surgían a flote. El calor de ambos, el estar  
rodeados entre sus brazos, el sumergirse en el contacto del otro.  
  
Draco acariciaba los cabellos de Hermione con una dulzura hasta el  
momento escasa, y ella se dejaba, sin apartar su rostro del hombro de  
él.  
  
Solo el sonido de sus respiraciones reinaba en la habitación, y con  
una mano Draco cerró la puerta para dejarlos totalmente solos con su  
intimidad. Pero permanecieron de igual forma, abrazados y con miedo  
de alzar sus rostros y encontrarse con los ojos del otro. No querían  
verse reflejados en sus ojos, simplemente estar...permanecer...no había  
nada, solo ellos.  
  
Al final alguien tenía que romper el silencio, esos intensos  
momentos...alguien debía decir algo...  
  
-Por que?...- dijo en un murmullo Hermione.  
  
Él no respondió en el momento, sino que siguió acariciando el cabello  
de Hermione, sintiendo el contacto de ella. La joven seguía aferrada  
a la camisa de él, pero no se movió, seguía esperando la respuesta.  
Al final él habló.  
  
-Siempre porque...porque...- murmuraba- siempre debe haber una  
respuesta...no te cansas siempre de buscarla?  
  
-....  
  
-Que pasará ahora con tus amigos? No te importa lo preocupados que  
estén por ti? No te preocupa no volver a verlos? No te...  
  
-Ahora lo que me preocupa ...eres tú- le interrumpió ella.  
  
-No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí  
  
-Y entonces porque te aferras de esa manera a mí...porque me abrazas de  
esta forma?  
  
De nuevo el silencio, Draco bajó su mano por la espalda de ella y  
empezó a deslizar sus dedos en un movimiento regular, como dudando de  
cómo seguir.  
  
-Por que te has quedado?  
  
-Ahora eres tu el que hace las preguntas...- dijo Hermione- la  
respuesta es fácil...porque tu me lo pediste.  
  
-Granger....- dijo levantando la cabeza del cabello de ella pero sin  
separarse- yo no te pedí tal cosa...te di la opción de que te  
marchases.  
  
-No me lo dijiste...lo ví en tus ojos...me suplicabas que me quedara.  
  
Draco se apartó y la observó frunciendo el ceño. La seguía sujetando  
de los hombros pero un gesto de incredulidad se esbozó en su rostro.  
  
-Que yo ...que?  
  
Hermione lo observaba con ojos que temblaban pero no respondía, sino  
que esperaba que él entendiera, como ella lo había entendido a él.  
Pero a pesar de todo...  
  
-Entonces tu elección es quedarte aquí?  
  
Ella lentamente hizo un gesto afirmativo.  
  
-Y que esperas al quedarte aquí?  
  
-Quiero salvarte....  
  
-Salvarme? De que si se puede saber?- esbozó una perversa sonrisa.  
  
-De ti mismo...por eso te voy a ayudar...lo que pase después...es un  
misterio.  
  
-Como vas a salvarme de mi mismo..si una de mis perdiciones...eres tú...  
  
Entonces ocurrió, el momento inevitable...Draco tomó entre sus manos el  
rostro de Hermione y besó sus labios con ternura...pero una ternura  
lleno de un pánico que la joven no pasó desapercibida. Él se separó  
lentamente y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ella le miraba de  
una forma muy diferente...  
  
-Sientes lástima por mi?- dijo apretando los dientes.  
  
-Puede que a veces si sienta lástima por ti...pero esta no es una de  
esas veces- ella alzó una mano nerviosa y la posó en la mejilla de  
Draco y sus ojos se entristecieron más- nunca te has parado a  
pensar...que cada historia tiene su momento y ,.,,puede que este no sea  
el nuestro?  
  
El alzó la mano y sujeto la de la joven que todavía seguía en su  
mejilla.  
  
-No te entiendo.  
  
-Intento mirar al pasado y buscar algún recuerdo alegre en que tú  
estés para darle valor a esto...- se quedó callada observándole a los  
ojos- mentiras, engaños, dolor...tristeza...pero he encontrado un momento  
en el que me hiciste feliz...- el joven alzó una ceja intrigado pero a  
la vez desconcertado- cuando me preguntaste que es lo que haría si te  
importaba lo que pasaba entre Ron y yo...  
  
-...y tu contestaste que...sonreír...  
  
Hermione sonrió ante la contestación. Draco se acordaba de esa  
conversación de hacía tanto tiempo...eso le alegró mucho...en ningún  
momento de su cautiverio se había sentido así.  
  
-Tus amigos cuando me encuentren me querrán matar...me llevarán de  
regreso a Azkaban...lo sabes....  
  
-Lo se...  
  
-Se lo impedirás?  
  
-No  
  
-Lo suponía- dijo ampliando su sonrisa.- esto no nos lleva a ninguna  
parte.  
  
Él la soltó y se llevó una mano a sus cabellos platinados...miró hacia  
el suelo y luego caminó por la habitación.  
  
-Genial Granger, acabas de conseguir lo que te proponías...dejarme echo  
un lío.  
  
-Por que siempre tengo que tener la culpa de todo lo que te pase?  
  
-Quien sino? Tú ves a alguien más en la habitación? Porque yo solo te  
veo ahí plantada...tan vulnerable...tan...oh cielos...no me mires así- le  
señaló con un dedo acusador.  
  
Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró exasperada a otro rincón de la  
habitación, sin encontrar ninguna distracción, pues parecía que todas  
las cosas habían sido cuidadosamente guardadas.  
  
-Tanto te gusto para que quieras permanecer a mi lado?- dijo  
tímidamente Draco...algo que pillo totalmente por sorpresa a Hermione.  
  
-Vamos a volver al mismo tema de siempre?- dijo cansada.  
  
-Contéstame!!!  
  
-Tú ya lo sabes!- contestó enfadada.  
  
-Si no me lo dices como quieres que lo sepa?  
  
-Pues si que lo sabias mientras me obligaste a acostarme contigo!!!  
  
PLAM!!  
Draco le dio una patada a un taburete próximo a él y lo estampó  
contra la pared que estaba justo al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Yo....yo...- Draco no sabía que palabras escoger.  
  
-Da igual no hace falta que contestes...de todas formas no sacaríamos  
nada en claro.  
  
Hermione se sentó cansada en la cama de Draco, y esto al chico le  
sorprendió...a la vez que lo puso nervioso,...un momento...desde cuando  
el tenia nervios por ella?  
  
Ella alzó sus ojos y lo observó, pero ya no había miedo en su mirada,  
ya estaba demasiado cansada.  
  
-Ahora que me he quedado aquí, sigues con la idea de matarme?  
  
Draco la contempló, y con paso lento se situó a su lado y se acomodó  
en la cama al lado de ella. Con los brazos cruzados se observó  
pensativamente los zapatos.  
  
-Para ser una bruja tan lista...haces preguntas estúpidas...  
  
-Si me dijeras alguna vez lo que verdaderamente piensas tal vez no  
tendría que formularlas.  
  
Él la miró de reojo.  
  
-Siempre se me ha dado mejor actuar que hablar.  
  
-No me digas?  
  
Él se sentó mejor y con un dedo acarició el brazo de ella.  
  
-Curioso el momento que nos encontramos....esto no durará.  
  
-Y que esperabas? Un futuro lleno de flores?- dijo Hermione  
sonriendo.  
  
-Eso no es mi estilo...  
  
-Y cual es tu estilo?  
  
Él volvió a acercarse y la besó en el cuello, dejando que ella se  
sumergiera en aquel mar de sensaciones contradictorias. Eso no estaba  
bien...pero, a quien le importaba? Pero Hermione seguía sintiendo que  
le faltaba algo...escuchar aquellas palabras que jamás saldrían de la  
boca de aquel que ahora la besaba con ternura...  
  
"Necesito tiempo...quiero tiempo...dame tu tiempo...lo quiero"  
  
-Eh?- se incorporó ella rápidamente.  
  
-Qué sucede?- dijo fastidiado.  
  
-No has oído nada?- dijo mirando a todas las paredes de la  
habitación.  
  
Al final se encontró con los ojos de Draco que la miraban extrañado.  
  
-Habrá sido mi imaginación...- dijo no muy convencida.  
  
Pero el momento se había roto y era muy incómodo volver a él.  
  
-Quiero ayudarte con el tema del manuscrito de Slytherin- dijo ella  
como quitándole importancia a todo.  
  
-Cuando regrese Lethar nos pondremos a ello,- dijo aclarándose la  
garganta.  
  
Al final ella se llevó una mano a los ojos intentando disimular una  
lágrima que caía...era tonta...si se mostraba débil ahora...no podía...  
  
-Que pasa?- dijo él levantándose de la cama- por qué lloras?  
  
-No lloro- dijo con voz trémula.  
  
-Lo que tu digas- dijo acercándose- pero de verdad...no entiendo porque  
sufres si has decidido quedarte...  
  
-Pues por la misma razón por la que iba a la orilla del lago que me  
separaba de Azkaban- dijo girándose y llorando más aun.  
  
-Por fín lo reconoces- dijo con una medio sonrisa- y ahora, me dirás  
por que ibas?  
  
-No seas idiota Malfoy!! Sabes que algo...sabe dios que es...me hacia  
estar cerca de ti...- gritó. Por que explotar asi de golpe? No tenía  
ningun sentido...pero...el estar allí, sin daños, ni sufrimientos....eso le  
había echo comprender que las cosas entre ellos ahora eran  
diferentes...su elección lo había cambiado todo.  
  
Él entonces cogió la mano de Hermione, y llevándosela a la boca la  
beso sin apartar la vista de la cara llorosa de la joven.  
  
-No se que me matara antes...la incomprensión de esta situación...o la  
paliza que me den tus amigos cuando nos encuentren...  
  
-Creeme..- dijo mientras le limpiaba Draco una lágrima- un puñetazo  
de Ron puede hacer mucho daño.  
  
-----------------------------------  
---------  
  
Mientras tanto, en una habitación iluminada por una luz muy tenue  
alumbraba una mesa en donde una mujer y un hombre observaban un  
plano.  
  
-Estas seguro no? Pero no sabemos lo que puede haber ahora allí...o lo  
que puedan encontrar, Lethar...  
  
-Conozco las consecuencias Irina...me las has repetido muchas  
veces...pero quiero que Draco encuentre el final de todo esto, por lo  
menos, quiero ayudarle en eso...  
  
-Muy bien...ahora solo falta saber, como abrir la Cámara de los  
Secretos.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso...- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- solo conozco a  
una persona que pueda hacerlo...y pronto se dirigirá hacia allí por su  
propio pie.  
  
----------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
Menudo capitulo más empalagoso...o no? a lo mejor os a gustado y  
todo...muchísimo draco y hermione....pero que querias que hiciese  
quedandose ahí encerraditos??? Pos lo que haria cjualquier  
persona..hablar hablar y hablar....  
  
Bueno, un gran empujón a la historia, ya vemos hacia donde se dirigen  
las miradas...y una presencia espontanea de Irina Sands (reverto  
unquam, Jina) No creo que te haya importado que la haya utilizado  
aquí, no creo que salga mucho más, aunque si quieres que salga,  
dimelo que yo la sigo metiendo y tendrá la misma importancia que  
Lethar...es decir, la que sabe todo pero no dice nada  
  
Como siempre, miles perdones por el retraso, pero como una tiene  
lapsus de inspiración, pues...lo de siempre, el retraso...Y ahora ya no  
se cuando volveré a actualizar porque dentro de unas dos semanas..no  
llega a dos semanas, me voy de nuevo a Londres...así que cuando vuelva  
intentaré escribir (puede que vaya a la premiere de I, robot en  
leicester square, la nueva peli de will cuando estoy  
en londres y van los actores..ya veremos si puedo)  
  
Pues sin enrollarme mas, os dejo.  
No tengo tiempo para responder los reviews, lo siento mucho, pero  
sabed que me encantan, que me apoyais muchisimo, las que estais desde  
el principio como las que os vais incorporando y que vuestra  
presencia me hace seguir adelante, muchas gracias, sin vosotros estos  
fics no se llevarían a cabo.  
  
Una cosa, quiero dedicar este capitulo, no por ser nada en concreto,  
sino por ser este dia, a Thurisaz. Rosa, lo siento mucho espero que  
estes bien, aunque cuando leas esto seguro que si, animo wapisima que  
estas cosas pasan pero ya veras como dentro de unos dias lo ves todo  
mejor. Animo.  
  
Un beso a todos y nos leemos en el proximo cap de arianrhod o  
proscrito.  
  
Si quereis visitar mi blog id a : http:sassunak. Pitas. Com  
juntar los espacios y vais.  
  
Ciao  
  
Shiro. Aisssss Sassech necesita un mapa para encontrar el  
paraíso...propuesta de thurisaz para mi , pero si se  
parece al del merodeador mucho mejor 


	13. Todo preparado

**12. Todo preparado**

"_El sentimiento de ser de alguien, el roce de tu mano al acariciarme la mejilla. Como tus dedos se enlazaban en mis cabellos y decías que era como tocar el oro más puro._

_Tus palabras me emocionaban y sabía que entre tus brazos estaba segura. Nuestro mundo, lejos del resto...en donde nuestra paz jamás sería alterada, en donde nadie podría hacernos daño._

_Me lo prometiste, crearías un lugar para los dos, un lugar en donde el tiempo no importaría mientras nos tuviéramos el uno a otro._

_Pero todo fue destruido....no mantuviste tú promesa, y ahora estoy sola, despojada de toda la felicidad, sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad...esperándote en el mundo que era nuestro...pero mi tiempo se está agotando...quiero recuperarlo...quiero recuperar nuestro tiempo...necesito tiempo...quiero su tiempo...lo quiero..."_

Una lágrima amenazaba en desprenderse a través de las pestañas de Hermione. Sus manos se aferraban a la colcha de la cama y un ligero temblor se había apoderado de ella.

Una mano se posó en su frente, y enseguida se calmó. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de Draco que la observaba mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Pesadillas Granger?

Hermione se incorporó y se restregó con el puño el ojo. Parpadeó y observó tranquila a Draco.

-No lo se bien, pero no era agradable- observó el aspecto del chico. Despeinado, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y con ojeras- te has quedado toda la noche despierto?

-Estuve pensando- dijo intentando colocar bien sus cabellos- no como otras que dormían como troncos- alzó una ceja y ella le sonrió.

La joven observó el escritorio, y comprobó que estaba lleno de papeles. Desde que acabaron la conversación la noche anterior, ella había sucumbido al cansancio y acabó durmiendo en la cama de Draco mientras él seguía absorto en el manuscrito de Slytherin.

-Te equivocas si crees que he estado pensando durante toda la noche sobre el manuscrito- dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Hermione.

-Y entonces?

Él la observó y de pronto Hermione comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda.

-Sigues pensando en mi situación, no es cierto?- él no contesto- no me acostumbro a que muestres un ápice de preocupación por mi estado, pero no sigas con eso, ha sido mi elección y tú no tienes nada que ver con ello.

-Con que yo no tengo nada que ver?- se acercó y cogió delicadamente la barbilla de ella para que sus ojos se colocarán a la misma altura- Yo creo que algo tuve que ver.

Lentamente empezó a acercarse al rostro de ella, Hermione entrecerró los ojos y...

-Maldito Malfoy si supieras que....AGH- Blaise Zabbini acaba de entrar en la habitación hecho una furia, aunque no era comparable a la que estaba empezando a manifestar Draco por la impertinente interrupción.

Blaise alzó una ceja divertido y miró hacia atrás, se inclinó fuera de la puerta y gritó:

-No hace falta que te des prisa Pansy...nuestro Draco está algo ocupado.

-Zabbini sal de aquí ahora mismo- siseó Draco.

Blaise hizo una exagerada reverencia y observando a Hermione de reojo, sonrió. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Aunque se pudo escuchar la protesta de Pansy.

-Como que esta ocupado? Si llevamos dias corriendo arriba y abajo y ahora no puede atendernos? Pero...

-Vamos querida, yo te consolaré.

Un ruido como de puñetazo se escuchó a la lejanía y de nuevo el silencio reinó en la habitación.

-Por donde íbamos?- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta para mirar a Hermione, pero para su frustración esta se había levantado de la cama y comenzó a intentar despeinarse un poco.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Tus queridos amigos están aquí...- dijo Hermione quitándole importancia.

Draco se acercó por detrás y susurrándole en el oido:

-No son problema.

Cuando iba a abrazarla por detrás, de nuevo la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par para dejar paso a una Pansy acalorada.

-Que se supone que tenemos que hacer? Esperar a que el señor este listo para recibirnos? No pienso quedarme a solas de nuevo con este engendro- dijo señalando la pobre cabeza de Blaise que asomaba por la puerta- y...AH TU!!!!- ahora señalaba a Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo Parkinson- dijo no muy animada la castaña.

Entonces un silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, y Hermione observó como Pansy paseaba su mirada, ahora nerviosa, pasando desde Draco que estaba empezando a volver a enfadarse y finalmente a ella misma. Estaba atando cabos, y no sabía que daría más miedo, si la reacción de ella, o la reacción de Draco cuando no pudiese contenerse más.

-Por el amor de...

-Perdón por la intrusión pero...-Lethar acaba de llegar, y al igual que la reacción de Pansy, él se quedó observando a Draco y a Hermione. Finalmente dijo- Menuda fiesta que tenéis aquí.

Draco no pudo contenerse más, no era un chico con paciencia.

-Pero se puede saber que pasa? Os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo en llegar a la vez? Ahora todo el mundo fuera- dijo apretando los dientes y mirando desafiadoramente a todos.

Draco cogió por el brazo a Hermione que comenzaba a marcharse también.

-Quien te ha dicho que te vayas?- dijo todavía observando la puerta donde se estaban marchando los otros tres- quédate aquí.

Draco siguió el mismo camino de los demás y cerró la puerta, dejando de nuevo sola a Hermione.

La joven se apoyó en la pared.

-Creo que he perdido el poco juicio que me quedaba- suspiró y de repente le entraron unas ganas terribles de respirar aire fresco, entre-abrió la ventana y aspiró.

Que se suponía que esperaba con quedarse allí? Ahora todo habia cambiado? Estaría con él? Negaría lo que ya sabia? Draco seguía siendo un fugitivo, un criminal y si hubiera tenido oportunidad, en el pasado habría matado a Harry...e incluso a ella.... Olvidaría todo eso para estar a su lado?

Ella ya le había dicho lo que pensaba... "toda historia tiene su momento...tal vez este no sea el nuestro"

Que esperaba con decir eso? Tal vez convencerse ella misma de que era no era el momento para sacar a flote todos los sentimientos que le desbordaban por alguien que no sabía siquiera si existía realmente...si solo ella había creado a alguien del que se había....

-Y ahora él....no es justo...- pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella estaba con él, y él la aceptaba...solo esperaba que su elección no hubiera sido la errónea.

De nuevo al angustia le sobrevino, se encontraba mal, demasiado complicado...y esos sueños...y él...y ahora los dos slytherins y el tio de Draco...de que estarían hablando?

-Bueno, veo que no has perdido el tiempo mientras nosotros estábamos de excursión- dijo maliciosamente Blaise- aunque te entiendo perfectamente Malfoy, tan solo...y después de tanto tiempo encerrado, y esa preciosidad al lado de tú habitación y...

-Una palabra más y no sabrás diferenciar donde tienes esa bocaza que tanto usas.

Lethar observaba intrigado a Draco y Blaise. Mientras Pansy se mordía las uñas y murmuraba para si misma.

-No puedo la sangre-sucia...si se supone que quería matarla...pero ahora estaba en su habitación...y no desmiente nada...esto tiene que ser un error...algo malinterpretado...si eso sera...pero...

-Oh genial...ahora Parkinson delira...algo más?- a Draco le habría encantado lanzar alguna maldición, su paciencia ya había llegado al punto algido...

Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con mirada intrigada de su tio. Sabía que Lethar ya había sacado su propia conclusión y no parecía muy de acuerdo, pero eso al joven Malfoy no le importó en lo más minimo, es más, no le importaba lo que pensasen, nunca le había importado.

-Vais a contarme lo que tengáis que decirme o vais a hacer que pierda más el tiempo?

-Tiempo que podrías pasar con tu nueva adquisición.

No le dio tiempo a pestañear, Blaise recibió un revés de Draco que le dejó aturdido.

-Te lo advertí Zabbini...tú y tus jodidas bromas me sacan de quicio. Así que si no tienes algo importante que decirme lárgate de aquí.

-Para que? Para seguir siendo el cebo de la docena de aurores que nos están pisando los pies todos estos días mientras tú disfrutas de tú vida en libertad?- se escuchó una exclamación de perplejidad de Pansy, pero nadie le hizo caso- por ahí ya no pasamos Malfoy, no tenemos ninguna obligación de ayudarte, hace tiempo que dejaste de tener algún poder sobre nosotros. Solo te ayudábamos por la antigua camaradería, pero por lo que veo, ya no queda nada de ella. Así que te quedas solo con tú sangre-sucia, nosotros nos marchamos.

Draco fijaba furiosamente su gélida mirada sobre Blaise y ni Pansy ni Lethar se atrevieron a decir nada.

-Ya has terminado?- dijo indiferente Draco.

Blaise asintió.

-Pues después de tantas gilipolleces dime que ha ocurrido mientras estabais fuera- Draco torció el gesto en una sonrisa y Blaise después de parpadear perplejo sonrió y suspiró.

-Al principio nos persiguieron un buen puñado de aurores, pero conseguimos enterarnos dentro de tres días se celebraría la final de esta temporada de quidditch en Hogwarts. Muchos invitados irán, padres y familiares a ver el partido. Desde años se hace así, antes solo podían presenciarlo los alumnos de la escuela, pero después de...bueno ya sabes, se permitió la entrada. Es lo que querías no? Saber que día se podría entrar a Hogwarts sin llamar la atención.

-Estupendo- contestó Draco mirando de reojo a Lethar- algo más?

-Algo extraño ha comenzado a ocurrir. Desde hace un día o dos, los aurores han abandonado de repente la persecución, ya no se pasan el día arriba y abajo buscándonos, no se lo que ha podido ocurrir.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y observó pensativo el suelo, al final dijo para sí mismo.

-Han dejado el caso a los que están involucrados personalmente, lo suponía, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, deduje que harían esto.- levantó la vista a su tío- era lo que queríamos.

Había llegado el momento, en tres días regresarían a Hogwarts, y sería ese el momento que habían esperado. Solo faltaba hablar con Lethar, tenía que saber que estrategia tomar, que hacer... pero se fijó en que Blaise y Pansy lo observaban esperando algo.

-Supongo que debo felicitaros el buen trabajo- dijo a regañadientes.

-Y ahora para darnos algo con que divertirnos Malfoy, nos dejarás que participemos en esta extraña misión que te has impuesto, parece interesante- Zabbini se pasó la lengua por el reseco labio.

-No creo que sea conveniente- dijo Lethar hablando por primera vez desde que se habían salido de la habitación de Draco.

Mezclar a más gente en el asunto era obviamente inconveniente pero conocía demasiado bien a Blaise para saber que la mirada que tenía ahora mismo no admitía otra cosa que la que quería, y Pansy odiaría quedarse al margen. Hizo un gesto con los hombros.

-Vosotros mismos, no pienso ocuparme de vuestra seguridad.

-No esperábamos nada parecido- alzó Blaise una mano despreocupada- pero es muy aburrido no tener algo de acción, no me gusta siempre ser el ratón que huye de los gatos.

Y con ello dio finalizado ese asunto, pero Draco notaba la mirada de Pansy en él, y le ponía de los nervios ver que ella tenía la irresistible necesidad de preguntar pero no lo hacía.

-Suelta de una vez lo que tengas que decir- ordenó al final.

Pansy tragó y apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo dijo con un voz no muy enérgica.

-Que se supone que estás haciendo con Granger?

-Eso no te importa

-Claro que me importa si nos hemos tenido que arriesgar por algo que le incumba, debes decírnoslo- ahora que se había armado de valor no iba a quedarse callada- primero la secuestras y quieres matarla, luego dices que la necesitas para tus planes, y luego te encontramos con ella en tú habitación y...y...y tú sobándola!!!!

-Celosa Parkinson?- dijo divertido Draco, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada que había adquirido ahora Blaise- no tengo porque darte explicaciones, y creo que eres bastante astuta para comprender la situación, así que no te molestes en malgastar saliva.

La joven se mordió la lengua para no volver a protestar, apretó los labios y se dirigió a la cocina. Blaise miró a Draco.

-Pansy es un desastre en cuestiones de cocinas...le echare una mano...o dos- y siguió los pasos de la muchacha.

Al fin se quedaron solos tio y sobrino. El ambiente estaba todavía cargado, y Draco comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en la sien. La noche que se había pasado si dormir pensando en todo lo que ocurriría con Hermione y luego el saber que les explicaría a estos dos...y ahora debía enfrentarse a Lethar. La cabeza no tardaría en explotarle.

-Pues veo que las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí- dijo Lethar mientras se sentaba en una silla y cruzaba los brazos- te lo advertí Draco, te dije que no era buena idea, pero veo, que para variar, no me has hecho caso.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

-Tú también vas a sermonearme?

-Solo quiero que lo pienses. Comprendes las consecuencias que puede tener esto? Sabes que esto no lleva a ningún lado...y un capricho puede echar a perder todos tus planes

-No es un capricho- Draco había alzado la voz pero al ver la expresión desconcertada de su tío volvió a callarse y mirar a otra parte.

-Ya veo. Lo supuse cuando había tanta obsesión por esa chica. Pude adivinarlo en tu mirada cuando estuvimos donde la tenías encerrada. – suspiró- crees que ella te seguirá hasta el final? Que dejará a un lado a sus amigos por ti? Lo arriesgará todo por un futuro incierto lleno de oscuridad?

-No me repitas lo que tantas vueltas le he dado- al joven le molestaba escuchar sus temores, sabía que Lethar tenía razón, pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, y recordó a Hermione y su mirada posada en él con un extraño cariño que hacía que todo su ser se tranquilizase. Todo su mundo se reducía a la presencia de ella y era con ella cuando al fin encontraba la paz que tanto había buscado...ella era la única que siempre le había echo sentirse así...

-Tienes en cuenta los sentimientos y situación de ella? Sabes exactamente que ella aceptará todo lo que puedas llegar a hacer?

-No puedo hacer otra cosa, debo esperar, y ya veremos que pasa- se encogió de hombros y se enfrentó a Lethar con mirada divertida- dejemos de lado a las mujeres, Lethar, hablemos de lo que traes para mi.

El hombre sonrió a su sobrino y sacó unos papeles que llevaba en un maletín. Se encaminó a la mesa más próxima y comenzó a esparcirlos, dejando como ultimo, desplegados los planos renovados de Hogwarts.

-Como ves, tras los sucesos que te llevaron a Azkaban- había cierta ironía en la voz de Lethar- se llevaron estudios de todo el interior de Hogwarts, con aportaciones de los conocimientos del viejo director Dumbledore y algunos datos de los celebres héroes que llevaron a cabo sus propias proezas, Potter, Weasley, jóvenes miembros de la Orden del Fénix.- hizo una pequeña intervención para dar más énfasis a sus palabras- como ves, todas la habitaciones y pasadizos fueron encontrados, incluyendo, para gran deleite de muchos, aunque estos planos seguían siendo información secreta, la ubicación de la cámara de los secretos.

-Pero que idiota se atrevería a decir donde se encuentra la Cámara? Se supone que es peligrosa, no?- Draco alzó una ceja divertido.

-Ronald Weasley, él fue con Potter cuando fue secuestrada la hermana de Weasley.

-Creo que no me equivocaba con decir lo de idiota.

Lethar alzó los ojos resignado, pasara lo que le pasara a Draco, nunca perdería ese carácter que tanto le caracterizaba en sus años de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, y solo nos faltara el factor "Potter"- dijo espiando las palabras.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso. Y esperemos que sean algo listos para saber cuando actuaremos.

-Mucha lucidez no tienen- dijo volviendo a sonreír y fijando sus grisáceos ojos en el techo- aunque tienen a Luna "Lunática" Lovegood con ellos.

-Oh si, tuve el placer de conocerla- dijo Lethar- y no creo tengas contratiempos.

-Dentro de tres días...y todavía tenemos muchas lagunas de lo que nos espera. Y Potter cuando estuvo allí no encontró ni vio nada sobre lo que se oculta, solo aquel basilisco... y se lo cargó.

Lethar se quedó mirando a Draco, él sabía que fuere lo que fuere que había oculto allí, lo encontrarían, porque la anterior vez no había estado alguien como la muchacha que ahora estaba en la habitación de Draco.

-Recuerda lo que necesitabas, y ya lo tienes. Recuerda para que quería viva a esa muchacha, Draco. Remuérdalo.

-No le voy a hacer ningún daño.- dijo seriamente.

-No es por ti por él que me preocuparía- dijo en un murmullo- no me hace gracia ir sin saber exactamente lo que nos vamos a encontrar, y espero que no te tengas que arrepentir por la búsqueda que estás llevando.

-Debemos prepararnos- dijo con voz firme- dentro de tres días un partido nos espera. Y el ver caras conocidas me provoca un cosquilleo que es casi excitante- un sentimiento de regocijo cuando viese a Potter y a Weasley. Que caras pondrían? Que ocurría en ese pequeño encuentro?- Creo que ya has hecho suficiente, podré continuar yo solo.

-No esperaba menos. Supongo que todo el trabajo que pudiese hacer ha terminado al entregarte estos planes. Ahora todo dependerá de ti.

Draco lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa. No quería deberle nada a su tío, pero parecía más que Lethar lo hiciera por algo que le impulsaba a ayudar a su sobrino tras el asesinato de su padre.

-De todas maneras si me aburro puede que me veas antes de lo previsto- extendió la mano y Draco le devolvió el gesto- buena suerte Draco, y espero que no tengas que arrepentirte de lo que puedas encontrar.

El joven asintió y vio como Lethar recogía su capa y se marchaba, pero antes de que atravesase el umbral de la puerta pudo preguntarle.

-Quien te ha estado ayudando?

El hombre miró de reojo a Draco y sonrió. Tras ello Lethar Malfoy abandonó aquel lugar volviéndose a internar en las sombras.

Draco recogió los planos esparcidos en la mesa y echó un vistazo a la cocina. Blaise y Pansy intentaban preparar un café sin magia, pero el olor que salía de la cafetera no era exactamente a eso.

El rubio se marchó a su habitación en donde le esperaba Hermione.

Al abrir la puerta se le cayeron todos los papeles al suelo de la impresión. La joven se encontraba en el suelo medio apoyada en la pared.

-Eh despierta- corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella, al aproximarse a ella sintió que respiraba con normalidad, pero al tocarla estaba caliente- vamos...despierta...venga Hermione...

-Mmmm me gusta...- murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos.

-Que?- dijo desconcertado sin dejar se sujetarla

-Me gusta como haces que suene mi nombre...viniendo de ti.- al fin abrió los ojos, a pesar de que dibujó una sonrisa su mirada parecía cansada.

-Maldita seas...no juegues conmigo- apretó más su brazo alrededor de ella intentando no lastimarla, pero un temor jamás experimentado por él se había apoderado por completo de su ser al verla tendida en el suelo. Había tenido miedo, y de pronto las palabras de Lethar volvieron a su mente...él había sido consciente de todo lo que conllevaría de permanecer a su lado? Se arriesgaría a hacerle sufrir, a que ella sufriera por su causa?

-Te encuentras bien?- dijo perpleja Hermione al ver la cara de Draco.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. Vamos levántate- le ayudó a incorporarse y se sentó Hermione en la cama mientras Draco iba a recoger los planos que seguían en el suelo.

Hermione observaba los movimientos del rubio y pensaba en como había llegado a parar ella en el suelo. Sabía que se había reclinado en la ventana, pero de pronto todo comenzó a verse borroso. Luego había escuchado la voz de Draco.

-Puedo enterarme de lo que habéis hablado?- dijo como quien no quería la cosa.

-Te lo contaré, pero ahora no- dijo él firmemente colocando los papeles en la mesa junto al manuscrito.

-Por que ahora no?

Draco se giró y la observó. Hermione tenía ese gesto tan altanero que siempre le caracterizaba y eso hizo sonreír en su mente al joven. Acercándose a ella y sonriendo a medias se inclinó.

-Porque ahora quiero besarte.

Hermione al principio se resistió, pero sucumbió a la pasión que ahora, sin saber porque, le demostraba Draco.

Por su parte, Draco había experimentado un extraño sentimiento, el miedo a que le ocurriera algo a ella, no sabía como había surgido de repente este hecho, pero así era y no quería volver a experimentar esta sensación nunca.

No lo permitiría, no sabía desde cuando se había convertido en su punto de débil, pero ahora lo sabía...Hermione se había convertido en su punto débil...en su perdición...

----------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Muy buenas a tods, no se si vale la pena a que me disculpe por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero las cosas son así. Unas veces tienes tiempo, otras no.

Y bueno, un capitulo en donde no ocurre mucho, pero a la vez ocurre de todo. Ya se ponen en marcha los planes de Draco, ya está todo aclarado...Lethar ha terminado su trabajo, puede que regrese? Eso ya lo veremos (sigo agradeciendote Jina de que me dejes emplearlo, ya ves, es el que explica todo, jejejeje)

Draco no es que haya cambiado mucho de carácter desde que se sincero con sus sentimientos, pero con los demás es igual de ...Draco Malfoy. Hermione no es que haya salido mucho en este capitulo, más lo ha llevado Draco desde su punto de vista, y eso me ha gustado, es bueno.

Lo último ocurrido..a pesar de lo que penseis...solo un besito ehhhh...mal pensadas..jejejje

Este veranito no ha cundido mucho...pero he hecho muchas otras cosas...mi viajecito extra a londres con premiere de I, robot incluida y proyectitos sueltos, pero bueno, voy a intentar contestar a los reviews.

Vamos a por ello:

Natty Malfoy:: Hola wapa, me alegro que te haya parecido el anterior capitulo tierno, yo creia que me quedo pasteloso, pero parece que a la gente gustó, así que me quedo tranquila, ya veremos como continua y bueno, ves? He vuelto, siempre vuelvo, tarde o temprano. Muchos besos y disfruta de lo que queden de vacaciones.

BB: Hola xiki. Lo siento, no pude actualizar antes de irme de viaje, pero bueno, siempre acabo escribiendo cuando puedo. Y lo decirselo...no crees que sería inapropiado? Jajajaja, ya veremos mas adelante. Siento mucho no haber podido ir a malaga, pero ya sabes que habian ciertos puntos en contra. A la proxima. Muchos besos, se feliz, se igual de genial y nos vemos.

Vanina: Wenass. Si Irina aparecía por aquí, pero fue espontaneo, el personaje que permanece en las sombras, pero no saldrá más, creo, no quiero alterar los personajes que ha creado Jina, asi que nada. Me encanta que te guste el fic, espero que sigas leyendolo y espero tus comentarios. Ciao y un beso.

Lira Garbo: Hola preciosa. Aunque te hayas ido al campamento, ya has vuelto y todavía no habia actualizado, pero como se que me comprendes en estas cosas, siempre acabo escribiendo, tarde o temprano, pero lo hago, jejejeje. Suerte con tus fics y todos tus proyectos, nos vemos wapa. Un beso.

Thurisaz7:Wenas corazon!! Bueno como siempre y una vez más aquí estamos, sigo perdida buscando el paraíso, creo que me queda un buen trecho, y lo hago a pata, porque coche no tengo, gracias por el gps, lo recordaré cuando tenga un coche, o cuando te saques el carnet, nos lo instalamos en tu coche nuevo y na, en busca del paraíso, que esto parece mas largo que el camino de santiago..y me dejo de rayadas jajajajja. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, muchos besos y a ver si seguimos con nuestros proyectos locos. Nos vemos.

Jina: Wenas wapisima. Gracias por dejarme a Irina, pero ya ves que no sale mas, a lo mejor mas adelante, pero no lo se, ya sabes que la improvisación es un don que mantengo, y si...soy maquiavelica y cruel...juas juas, como buena slytherin, me encantan las sombras, jejejeje Espero que te haya gustado, y a ver si te lees arianrhoddddd...snif A ver cuando actualizas, un besote y nos vemos. Gracias por tus recomendaciones de mangas, son geniales.

gata2242: me alegra que te guste el fic. Jejeje no puedo dejar que Draco deje de ser un cabezota, es su forma de ser como buen Malfoy, eh ahí su encanto. Espero que sigas leyendolo y me dejes tus comentarios. Besos.

Jenny/Jade: Andes estas jadeeee, perdida por tierras extrañas (murcia) y aquí sin poder frikear de nuestras cosas, jajaja, espero que cuando vuelvas puedas leerte este cap. Y a ver que te parece. Un besazo y disfruta de las vacaciones que luego te trasladas a Madrid y eso....jajajja ciaoo

Kore: Mi querida sangre-sucia perdida. Otra que no aparece, no se cuando te leeras este capitulo, pero bueno. Este verano estamos perdidas, nada comparado al año pasado que no parabamos, como se nota, pero bueno, cosas que pasan, a ver si algun dia...ya no se cuando volvemos a la rutina, jejejeje Bueno que te lo hayas pasado bien en estas vacaciones y nos vemos. Vestes

Erika Azakura Malfoy: Wenassss, gracias por ese comentario tan detallista, jejeje. Bueno lo de que salga mas Irina, no se, a lo mejor saldra un poco mucho mas adelante, pero ni idea, según vayan pasando los acontecimientos...es que para mi tambien es un misterio lo que va a pasar mas adelante (ahora presiento que mucha gente comenzará a temblar de miedo, juas juas) Tranquila, siempre hago lo mismo, asi me divierto más. Bueno espero tu proximo comentario, un beso y nos vemos.

Luna-wood: wenas wapa, pues si, me lo pase muy bien en Londres, el año que viene más, jejeje, si no es que aquí entre el repente de ir en Navidad...no si al final una casita alquilada por alla no vendra mal, ajjajajaa Respecto al capitulo, no mucho mas a comentar, que si, algo se dijeron, pero aquí solo actuan, decir poco, jajajajaj A ver que te pareció este, un beso, ciaoo.

Katerin: me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que lo continues, un saludo y gracias por tu comentario.

Itzi: Wolasssss, no has tenido que esperar mucho para la actualización, jejejej, me reí mucho con tu comentario, asi que tu madre se creería que estabas loca delante del ordenador, jejeje, buena reacción, si, interesante, esque draco de los fics...siempre esta para babear, lastima que en los libros originales no sea asi...que hombre se pierde el mundo de rowling, jijijiji Un besazo y espero que sigas a si de energica.

Por finnnnnnnnnn, acabe de contestar los reviews....uf uf uf...bueno, hasta aquí otro capitulo más, no se cuanto me ocupara esta historia...no veo las ganas de acabarlo, pero acabará, si, algun dia...jejejeje

Tampoco tengo idea, de si cuando acabe este fic o arianrhod continue escribiendo fics, puede que si, puede que no, depende, se que me quitan mucho tiempo, y lo hago por amor al arte (espera esa es mi carrera..) bueno, lo hago porque me gusta...pero puede que en un futuro no pueda continuarlos....pero eh, no nos pongamos sentimentalonas, aun queda mucho para acabar y pueden pasar miles de cosas, asi que nada.

Que sigamos pasando buenos ratos como estos y que seais muy muy felices, yo lo intentare, y por cierto, para dar mas malos tragos, no se cuando actualizare, ni este ni arianrhod, porque se aproxima el temible septiembre y la menda tiene examen el 10, asi que no se si antes de eso escribire, aunque Arianrhod tengo ganas, pero no tiempo.

Oh dios mio como me enrollo.

Me despido con un gran besazo. Ciao

Shiro, Sassech de españa que quiere fugarse.

Para no cambiar la rutina sigo buscando el paraíso...ni en mis sueños, ni en Londres...ni en la playita...ni na... que no hay forma de encontrarlo...sugerencias, indicaciones...todo se acepta...tendré que seguir a los lobos...ellos tambien buscan el paraíso...aunque el suyo no acabo bien

Pero como puedo enrollarme tanto?


	14. Una final pasada por agua

**13. Una final pasada por agua**

Era un día nublado, no es que fuera malo del todo, pero para un partido de quidditch si se ponía a llover podría ser arriesgado.

-La final, la final de quidditch de Hogwarts!- exclamaba excitado Ron- que recuerdos, eh Harry? Te acuerdas lo nerviosos que estábamos cuando se acercaba el evento?

-Como olvidarlo, por esos días era mejor alejarse de ti porque a la menor ocasión te entraban ganas de vomitar por los nervios.

Ron ignoró el comentario de su amigo. Pero Harry no tenía en mente el partido, sino lo que podría ocurrir. No es que estuviesen seguros de que el misterioso plan que se estaba llevando a cabo en manos de Malfoy fuera a llevarse a cabo ese día...pero no había otra opción que arriesgarse a ir, pues...no tenían otras cosas que hacer, y la incertidumbre seguía acechando...el no saber nada de Hermione....observó a la muchacha que tenía al lado. Luna miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la gran expectación que se llevaba a cabo en los terrenos de la vieja escuela.

-Que recuerdos- suspiraba Ginny- nada ha cambiado.

-Al contrario...todo ha cambiado- concluyó Ron mirando con ojos tristes el árbol junto al lago donde habían pasado tantas tardes discutiendo ellos....Hermione y él...siempre echaría de menos esos momentos que nunca volverían.

Harry comenzó a moverse, y los demás lo siguieron, si iba a haber algún inesperado encuentro, quería estar preparado y no iba a ser agradable...no iba a permitir volver a fallar y no consentiría que nadie sufriera por un error...-echo una mirada a Luna- no, no lo permitiría.

--------------------------------------------

-Te falta mucho?- dijo Draco colocándose una capa sobre sus hombros.

-Me dirás ahora de donde sacaste este vestido?- Hermione seguía mirándose en el espejo extrañada, era un vestido sencillo, marrón, pero no sabía de donde lo habría sacado Draco. Al no recibir contestación suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrada a los silencios del joven.

Él se acercó por detrás y le colocó una capa parecida a la de él, totalmente negra. No era muy apropiado vestirse con colores llamativos los días de lluvia.

Hermione se sorprendió incluso de que fuera él quien se la abrochase.

-Que es esto?- dijo la joven observando el adorno que le colocaba de enganche. Era una flor de plata con un imperdible.

-Es el símbolo de estas tierras, una flor que nunca se marchitara....

-No es de tú estilo...

-No lo llevo yo...- Draco intentó sonreír sarcásticamente como siempre, pero no pudo al contemplarla. Era bella a su manera, tenía ese encanto que hacía que no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima, y estaba allí, con él..- sigo sin estar convencido de querer que vengas.

-Desde un principio tenias que llevarme contigo, no?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Las cosas han cambiado- dijo seriamente.

-Hace tiempo que no voy de aventuras...puede ser interesante.

Él la observaba ahora divertido, parecía mentira que ella no considerara una "aventura" lo que le había ocurrido desde que la capturó en aquella ridícula tienda de libros.

-Que ocurrirá si ves a tus amigos?- no había querido preguntarle, pero era inevitable a estas alturas.

-No lo se...- fue su única respuesta.

Hermione se sorprendió de que se contentara con eso...pero no quiso meter más el dedo en la llaga.

Salieron de la habitación, pero Draco cogió antes el manuscrito de Slytherin y lo guardó en el interior de su capa.

Hermione se quedó rezagada en una esquina mientras el joven se acercó donde su madre seguía observando un fuego inexistente.

-Madre...- Narcisa Malfoy no se volvió a observarle, sino que seguía con la mirada fija y sonriendo- debo irme, volveré lo antes posible.

La joven gryffindor se sorprendió así misma al notar una tristeza interior al ver como Draco susurraba aquellas palabras a una madre que ya no podía escucharle.

Levantándose, Draco se colocó bien la capa y se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione para marcharse. Pero antes se pudo escuchar.

-Lucius dijo una vez que debía irse....que extraño....parece como si nunca hubiera vuelto...- y volvió a sumergirse en el silencio.

Draco apretó los labios y no se giró, cogió a Hermione delicadamente del brazo y salieron a fuera de la casa, en donde los esperaban Pansy y Blaise.

-Menudo grupo variopinto formamos- dijo Blaise llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ale, vamonos a ver un buen partido.

-A mi nunca me gustó el quidditch- protestó Pansy.

-Lo se querida, a ti solo te gustaban los jugadores- a modo de respuesta Blaise recibió una mirada desdeñosa por parte de la joven.

Draco alzó los ojos al cielo y Hermione sonrió, parecía que esos dos se entendían.

-Venga...- ordenó el rubio

Y los cuatro desaparecieron con un leve sonido.

--------------------------------------------

Los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts comenzaban a salir a los terrenos mirando de un lado a otro para ver a sus familiares. Era un día de fiesta, muchos niños reían y gritaban, era tan divertido una final de quidditch.

Harry y Luna se habían separado de los hermanos Weasley, mejor dividirse así podrían vigilar mejor.

Luna miró de nuevo a Harry, y no pudo quitarse de la mente la sensación de temor por unas visiones tan lejanas.

Movió la cabeza y sonrió. El joven notó la mirada de ella y alzó las cejas intrigado.

-Que ocurre?

-Nada...

-Tú no pondrías esa expresión sino ocurriese nada- dijo él un poco incomodo.

-Solo apreciaba el cambio de estas últimas semanas- se colocó ahora frente a él- sabía que podrías recuperarte, que avanzarías, no es tan fácil vencer a Harry Potter.

-Es extraño que tú me preguntes eso- sabía que no debía hacerlo, no en aquella situación, pero alzó una mano temblorosa y con un dedo le apartó un cabello del rostro- en gran parte, es gracias a ti por lo que estoy hoy aquí.

Ella le observó fijamente sin apartarse y sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando la mano que él le alzaba.

-No es justo- susurraba con voz ronca Harry- tú siempre llevas ventaja en cuestiones que yo ignoro.

-Solo deberías prestar un poco de atención e intentar comprender.

Ella le conocía bien, le conocía demasiado bien y eso hacía que él se sintiera peor...pero seguía notando un miedo en aquellos ojos de la joven...un miedo que no comprendía.

-Sigamos vigilando- propuso ella rompiendo el ambiente.

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y observar a su alrededor suspirando.

-Hay algo que me tiene intrigada y no se si debería preguntar- murmuró Luna.

-No te preocupes y di- sonrió al comprobar que ella no podía saberlo todo.

-Tú conocías los sentimientos que comenzaba a albergar Hermione respecto a Malfoy...no has pensado que ese podría ser un pequeño problemas al capturarla?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, se le había pasado ese detalle...había estado tan preocupado por la situación de su amiga que no había pensado en la posibilidad de lo que ocurría en el pasado todavía permaneciese su huella en el presente.

-Es imposible...no, después de lo que pasó, es imposible, verdad, Luna?

La joven no respondió, sino que bajó la mirada triste y eso atemorizó más a Harry...

El joven miró a un punto determinado del terreno.

-No puede ser...

--------------------------------------------

Un leve resplandor surcó el cielo, todos los visitantes alzaron los rostros y contemplaron el reflejo de lo que había sido un trueno.

-Al final va a llover?- decía una madre desilusionada.

-Nunca se ha suspendido un partido de quidditch por una tormenta- aseguró un hombre mayor.

Harry recordó aquella vez en que tuvo un partido de quidditch bajo una tormenta infernal, acabó en el suelo por culpa de los dementotes.

Los jugadores había ido a las estancias para vestirse, mientras tanto unas gotas comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

Todos los allí presentes ocultaron su cabeza bajo la capucha de la capa o con improvisados paraguas.

-No será mejor ponernos bajo cubierto?- decía Ginny.

-Eso es lo último que deberíamos hacer- repuso Ron- debemos seguir vigilando.

Ginny hizo un mohín, pues seguía dudando en que Malfoy se presentara a sus anchas por los terrenos de Hogwarts, uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico.

Pero no muy lejos de allí, en una colina en donde se observaba el castillo, cuatro figuras miraban interesadas. Se habían cubierto con las capuchas y ahora el agua rozaba por la tela sin mojar sus caras.

-No os alegra volver a ver vuestro antiguo colegio?- dijo de forma irónica Draco.

-No creo que nos reciban con aplausos...ni siquiera con un cartelito que ponga "Bienvenidos"- respondió Blaise.

Hermione observaba junto a Draco, su mirada distante observaba aquel paisaje que tanto había amado y a la vez odiado, y ahora volvía con aquel que había convertido sus últimos días en Hogwarts en una pesadilla constante.

Draco comprobó que seguía llevando el manuscrito en el interior de su capa y se fijó en toda la gente que estaba reunida en el campo de quidditch.

-Nos dividiremos, tenemos que averiguar si nuestro amigo Potter ha venido a la fiesta.

-Seguro que esta- dijo tristemente Hermione. Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, esto se había convertido en traición para su gente, estaba ayudando a aquel joven...aquel proscrito...tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir si daba un paso más, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dudar. Alzó la mano y buscó la de Draco, la apretó para notar su tacto y le instó a andar- vamos.

El rubio se fijó en que Pansy y Blaise marchaban por otro camino. Ahora que volvían a estar solos Hermione y él, no sabía que decirle, cualquier cosa podría romper la determinación que la joven se había impuesto, y no tenía tiempo para contratiempos...era mejor así, caminar hasta las proximidades sujetándole la mano, una vez allí, ella debería ser fuerte por la decisión que había tomado.

--------------------------------------------

-No deberíamos subir a los palcos para ver el partido?- le dijo Ginny a Harry una vez que los cuatro se habían vuelto a reunir.

-Ginny- dijo cansinamente Ron- a pesar de todo, no estamos aquí para ver el partido.

-Pero puede que desde allí arriba se vea todo mejor.

No dijeron más, se quedaron junto con una muchedumbre que se concentraba en los terrenos mientras los estudiantes eran colocados en los palcos, era mejor así.

Luna sintió algo, un escalofrío y comenzó a pasear su mirada rápidamente por todos los lados, pero no vio nada sospechoso,

-Que ocurre?- le preguntó Harry.

-Juraría que...nada, debe haber sido mi imaginación.

Se encogió de hombros y todos siguieron alerta.

Ron apretó su varita dentro del bolsillo de la capa, como si así estuviera más seguro. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

De pronto se escuchó el silbato que daba comienzo al partido. Los vítores se alzaron sobre el silencio y el ruido de la lluvia.

Himnos apoyando a sus respectivos equipos, la gente moviéndose eufórica y el sonido de las escobas al volar a gran velocidad.

Todo ello llevaba a tener los sentidos alerta. No podían ver bien, no podían estar observando ningún punto clave, todo el mundo hacía que se moviesen.

-Que hacemos Harry?- Ron intentaba elevar su voz sobre aquellos gritos eufóricos.

-No lo se, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir alerta- entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención, pero había sido demasiado rápido.

Habría jurado que había visto dos figuras negras encapuchadas que se movían entre la gente en dirección contraria a lo que era el partido. Pero ya no estaban...

-Harry?- preguntó intrigada Ginny.

-No..No es nada- parpadeó y miró hacia otra dirección.

Ron había visto la expresión de su amigo y eso le inquietó, observó a Luna que estaba mordiéndose un labio...esto no era normal en ella...que pasaba?

Entonces...

-Eh?- se sobresaltó al notarlo, pero al volverse allí estaba el mismo matrimonio de antes...que...que había sido aquello?

-Ron que te pasa?- Ginny comenzaba a asustarse al ver las expresiones de sus amigos.

Pero Ron era el que estaba más asustado, había notado como alguien le había rozado la mano para después apretarla afectuosamente..solo alguien lo hacía de aquella manera....pero no era posible...no de esa forma, sin decir nada...no podía ser...

-Pero que...mirad- señaló gritando Ginny- son ellos, son Parkinson y Zabbini!!!

Todos se giraron en dirección a donde ella estaba señalando, y en efecto, todos los pudieron ver, eran ellos dos....al ver que los habían descubierto comenzaron a correr en dirección al castillo.

-Sigámosles!! – ordenó Harry, y todos comenzaron a ir tras ellos.

Pero en la mente de Ron seguía la incertidumbre de lo que había ocurrido segundos antes....había notado la presencia de Hermione?

No había apenas nadie en el interior, y los ecos de los gritos del partido comenzaban a ser distantes. Los cuatro amigos seguían corriendo tras los dos ex-stytherins.

Pero llegado un momento los perdieron.

-Demonios, por donde han ido?- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente Ron.

Todos respiraban entrecortadamente mirando alrededor, pero aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, Hogwarts era inmenso, y una vez dentro era muy fácil esconderse.

-Si tan solo hubiera traído el mapa del merodeador!!- se quejó resignado Harry.

Entonces Luna lo entendió, todo encajaba.

-Se donde han ido- dijo débilmente- Harry, vamos al cuarto de baño de las chicas!!

-Que?- dijo desconcertada Ginny.

-En donde está la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Harry entonces recordó la charla sobre los planos que había estado observando Lethar Malfoy y sin decir más comenzó a correr en dirección al antiguo lavabo de Mirtle La Llorona.

Una vez llegaron allí, en su interior no había nadie, ni siquiera el viejo fantasma.

Todo estaba en silencio, y eso hizo que todos prestasen mucha atención.

-No tiene sentido que hallan venido para entrar a la Cámara- dijo Ron- solo se puede abrir si hablas pársel.

Harry se acercó al centro donde estaba la entrada. Y si habían descubierto como entrar sin hablar pársel? Y si estaban perdiendo el tiempo allí plantados?

-No tengo otra opción- y una vez dicho, comenzó a hablar pársel.

Inmediatamente un ruido comenzó a escucharse y por segunda vez en su vida, pude ver como la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos se abría.

-Otra vez tengo que meterme por ahí?- se quejó Ron.

-No seas miedica Ron, te recuerdo que yo también estuve, y en peores circunstancias que tú- impuso Ginny.

Harry le tendió una mano a Luna para ayudarla a subir el peldaño y juntos se deslizaron hacia el interior del túnel. Gracias a la magia, esta vez no cayeron de forma brusca. Seguidamente Ron apareció detrás de ellos seguido por Ginny.

-Han limpiado esto?- se sorprendió el pelirrojo- la otra vez estaba lleno de huesos.

-Mejor así- Harry cogió la varita e hizo que se iluminara el camino.

Lentamente se introdujeron por los conductos, a cada paso que daban estaban alerta por si escuchaban algún sonido, pero nada...todo estaba en silencio.

-No pueden haber entrado- insistió Ron.

Pero no fue escuchado, porque los demás seguían andando. Pronto encontraron la otra puerta cerrada a la Cámara, Harry volvió a hablar en lengua pársel y las serpientes que decoraban la puerta se movieron dejando paso a aquella espectacular sala que no traía muy buenos recuerdos a Harry.

A pesar de haber llegado hasta allí, se encontraron de nuevo con que allí no había nadie.

-Lo he dicho, no pueden haber..

-Cállate Ron, ya te hemos oído!!- le dijo su hermana.

-Por una vez, el pobretón ha tenido razón...

-Que?- pero la pregunta se ahogó en la garganta de Harry, detrás de ellos se encontraba una alta figura envuelta en una capa.

No hacía falta que se descubriera, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Malfoy!!- gruño el joven- no veas las ganas que tenía de ponerte en tú sitio.

Pero no le dio tiempo a sacar su varita, con un rápido hechizo salido de una esquina tras Malfoy los cuatro amigos quedaron desarmados.

De las sombras surgieron Pansy y Blaise.

-Gracias por abrirnos las puertas- dijo melosamente Zabbini.

-Hemos sido unos idiotas- dijo apretando los dientes Ron.

-Nunca lo habría dicho mejor, Weasely- continuó Draco.

Entonces Luna alzó la cabeza con ojos temblorosos pero con un rostro firme. Y con voz queda...

-Ya veo que lo has encontrado- dijo a la oscuridad.

Harry la observó asustado pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los de Luna que no le miraban a él, sino detrás suya.

-Debí imaginarme que acabaría así- prosiguió la joven Lovegood.

-De que estás hablando Luna?- chilló Ginny.

Draco observó por encima de su hombro e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. De las sombras comenzó a aparecer otra figura, algo más menuda que la de Malfoy.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ron que empezó a pensar en aquella sensación que había experimentado afuera.

Luna bajó la mirada tristemente y Harry observó en parte aliviado, en parte aterrado los delicados mechones de cabello que se deslizaban a través de la capucha.

La joven se desprendió de la capucha y dejó a la luz su rostro que los observaba con una expresión extraña.

-Hermione..- Ginny ahogó un grito de alegría.

Pero algo hizo que ninguno se aproximara, aquella era su Hermione...pero esa Hermione estaba ahora tan tranquila junto a Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo.

No entendían nada, y Draco rompió el silencio.

-Siempre me ha gustado esta reacción cuando yo aparezco....

-------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

No me mateis, no fue un gran capitulo pero por fin hice que se moviera la gente de sus guaridas. Ahora la acción se desarrolla en la Cámara de los Secretos. Todos los personajes juntitos pero no revueltos.

El final se aproxima, me entristece pensarlo, casi llevo un año escribiendolo y me doy cuenta que poco queda del desarrollo de trama que había pensado desde un principio.

Gente me ha preguntado si Hermione se hacía mala y por ello se quedaba junto a Draco, bueno, pues la respuesta es NO, como muchas habreis leido, solo es algo que se llama AMOR, que cursi me quedó, y ella ya no quiere pensar por los demás, sino por ella misma, y la unica forma de que ya no sienta remordimientos es estar junto a Draco, pues nada...ni siquiera la amistad va a impedirle ayudarle...mientras no sea para ayudarle a matar a nadie.

La verdad es que me he encariñado con el Blaise Zabbini de este fic...es tan...no se como decirlo, me encanta las salidas que tiene de vez en cuando y su relación con Pansy...

Bueno voy a los reviews que no tengo mucho tiempo:

Thurisaz7: Hola wapisima. Pues nada, yo sigo con lo mismo, más y más escribir, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada de este fic, bueno creo que estoy algo cansada de todo, pero como soy como soy, yo no paro, y no sería capaz de dejarlo a mitad, y más sintiendo que tengo una obligación para con la gente que lee el fic. Me alegra que sigas apoyandome en esto y en todo. Es gracias a eso por lo que sigo aquí. Espero que todo nos salga bien en los proyectos que tenemos en marcha y nunca dejemos de hacer nuestras locuras de siempre, sino, esto seria muy aburrido. Besotes wapa.

Ross malfoy: Hola linda, pues nada, sigo escribiendo, cada vez queda menos, lo de no seguir escribiendo fics, todo se verá, si vienen ideas, si una no se cansa, si tengo tiempo. De todas maneras estoy pensando en pedirle a mi amiga Kore, que me deje continuar el fic que empezamos las dos juntas ya que parece que ella no continua con el siguiente cap que le tocaba, si es asi, yo intentaré ponerme a cargo de ese fic, todo depende de lo que opine ella. Ni siquiera se lo he propuesto todavía, mientras no tenga alguno de estos dos fics que estoy escribiendo actualmente no pensaré en ello. Espero que sigas leyendome y me des tu opinión que tanto aprecio, Muchos besos.

Annie Riddle: Wennas, bueno para empezar, lo que me preguntabas si lo de Salazar y Sianna se repetiría, la respuesta es....no lo se jajaja, no me gusta las repeticiones de las historias ni el tema de las casualidades de las reencarnaciones, yo pienso que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable, por lo que lo de aquellos dos solo pasó para que una sucesión de sucesos llevara a lo del despreció por los sangre sucias y los muggles por parte de Slytherin, un recurso pobre pero me encantó ponerle su historia romanticona. Lo de porque Draco quiere ir a la camara, pues como puse en varios capitulos atrás, su padre ya habia estado investigando, y él, pensando que era para un hechizo o algo para su familia siguió estudiando lo que dejo a medias su padre, y ahora ya se a convertido en pura curiosidad. Ya veremos las sorpresas que encuentran allí. Nos vemos. Ciao.

Viajera: Mi querida compañera de aventuras por Hogwarts, cuanto tiempo sin verte, espero que todo te vaya muy bien, aunque creo que ya no sigues escribiendo en el juego de rol, la verdad es que poco tiempo tenemos y menos para escribir más cosas. Espero que todo te vaya bien y que nos veamos. Besos wapa.

Xiaoyu: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me encanta ver a gente nueva, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Un saludo.

BB: Mi queridisma amiga, en estos momentos nostalgicos agradezco que nos hubieramos conocido por los fics, me alegro haber empezado a escribirlos, porque es gracias a ellos que nos conocimos, ya ves, hace más de un año, quien iba a decirlo, eh? Respecto al fic, me preguntaste porque se desmayó Hermione en la habitación...pronto lo sabrás, no voy a desvelar nada. Por otro lado, lo del fic conjunto con Kore, bueno, si has leido la respuesta que escribi a Annie Riddle tu pregunta habrá sido contestada. Arianrhod no se cuando lo continuaré, me encanta ese fic, y sufro mucho escribiendolo, por eso me encanta vale, soy masoca. Este pues tiene su encanto, y no voy a dejar de escribirlo, pero me cuesta más, pero bueno, se acerca el final asi que...Wapisima, ojala pronto volvamos a vernos, porque es triste pensar que podrias estar aquí y hariamos todas las locuras que quisieramos (eso puede malinterpretarse?) bueno, lo de siempre, una amiga que te quiere mucho se despide. Ya sabes que siempre estaremos aquí. Besos.

Anna Cci.: Wenasss, asi que te gustó que el anterior cap fuera desde la perspectiva de Draco, jeje, a mi también me gustó, pero no podía escribir todos de ese modo, este en especial ha dejado mucho de lado a Malfoy y company, pero bueno, ha sido ya un gran avance y una carrera al precipitado final, pero no te preocupes, puede que quede proscrito para rato. Un besazo y espero que te siga gustando.

Leticia: Holas, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste. Tienes razón, Hermione ha perdido mucho, pero bueno, es solo un peón para dar ese cambio a Draco, jajajajjaja. Pero tiene su gran papel en la historia. Gracias por tu consejo de donde puede estar el paraíso...pero no te creas es bastante difícil esperar a que aparezca, jajaja Muchos besos.

Jaina: MI desaparecida amiga de Mexico. Tú si que te metes en cada lio. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Espero que te de tiempo a seguir leyendo y escribiendo que Reverto Unquam lo dejaste, buaaa que chachi. Me encanta ese fic, jejeje Yo seguiré escribiendo cuanto pueda pues este lunes ya comienzo las facultad, buaaaa quiero vacaciones, después de tres meses me pareció poco. Muchos besos desde España. Por cierto, miles infinitas gracias por viciarme a Hana Yori Dango, ahora lo estan sacando aquí, y Parfait Tic...buaa quiero más pero se retrasan muchisimo.

Luna-wood: Hola wapa, asi que te reiste mucho en el anterior cap, jajaja, es que me pillo en un dia de esos en que nada te lo puedes tomar en serio, por eso me salió así. Se nota muchisimo es estado de humor que tengo si lees un capitulo, aunque no creas que cuando pongo en mis fics que alguien se va a morir, o algo de destrucción yo me sienta así, eh? Jajaja esque soy muy profunda, jjajaa, vale, ya empiezo a delirar. Un besote.

LiraGarbo: Hola preciosa, cuanto tiempo, mira si tengo poco tiempo que me retraso un montón, después de examenes y luego descansar y ahora las clases que ya empiezan...buaaaaaa no doy abasto, pero bueno, siempre quedarán las horas de cafetería para inspirarse, jajaja Un beso linda, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Herms16: Wenasss...tu comentario fue breve pero me sacaron los colores, jajaja que te enloquecio, que te encanto y que es uno de los mejores que has leido, jajaja, gracias miles por esa valoración...es en este momento en los que quiero ocultar mi cabeza en un agujero por temor a defraudar, jajajaj Gracias de nuevo, espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

Larapotter16: Me alegra escuchar que este es el Draco que a ti te gusta, es que la verdad, Draco no sería perfecto si fuera tan bueno como el pan, necesita su toque malo...aunque en verdad no es tan malo en los libro, sino un cobarde engominado...el tipico chulo de clase, pero que a todas nos encanta, jajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo wapa. Besos.

Bueno pues nada, hasta la proxima, que no se cuando será, pero una cosa si puedo decir, primero ira Arianrhod, ejejjeje, que hay ganas.

Un saludo a todos, que no desespereis de las clases y sigais siendo tan friáis como siempre.

Un besazo.

Shiro, Sassech española....el paraíso...ese lugar inalcanzable que yo sigo empeñada en buscar....acordaos de regalarme para mi cumple un mapa (eh rosa) puede ser que asi logre encontrarlo...ah, asi os podre enviar una postal desde alli....vale...me callo ya....


	15. En los dominios de Slytherin

**14. En los dominios de Slytherin**

-Hermione!!- dijo con voz ronca Ron- Hermione estas bien?

Sabía que algo no iba bien viendo las reacciones de sus amigos y la mirada desdeñosa de Malfoy, pero aun así, no podía ignorar lo que realmente pensaba.

Pero a modo de respuesta solo le contestó el silencio de la joven oculto tras una mascara inexpresiva. Que estaba ocurriendo allí?

-Que le has hecho Malfoy? Por que no nos contesta?- insistía Ron.

Pero Draco no contestó, ese no era su momento, sino el de ella, tenía que enfrentarse ella sola a la decisión que había tomado.

Mientras tanto Harry seguía apretando los dientes desesperado observando el resultado de los temores de Luna...algo había cambiado en Hermione..solo había que verla allí plantada....sin decir nada....Echo una mirada fugaz a Luna, pero esta seguía teniendo la mirada pegada al suelo.

-HERMIONE CONTESTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!- grito ya sin poder contenerse Ginny- QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA? ..Malfoy tú le has hecho algo, la has hechizado o algo...

-Ojala fuera eso..- protestó por lo bajo Pansy haciendo un mohín.

Blaise la observó divertido, pero no dijo nada.

Todos esperaban alguna reacción por parte de la joven...Draco volvió a observarla de reojo por encima del hombro, pero no quería instarle a contestar...

Al final...

-Siento que os hayáis preocupado tanto por mi...- su voz sonaba suave...-os lo agradezco...pero ahora yo...yo...

Sentía como su voz temblaba levemente...no quería ver sus caras, no quería ver las caras de decepción, de horror, de....asco.

-Yo..- volvió a intentar decir, pero..

-Estas con él...- dijo Harry apretando los dientes- estas de su parte, no es cierto? No es eso lo que intentas decir Hermione?

Ron y Ginny se giraron a observar a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Luna seguía teniendo la mirada desviada.

-Venga ya Harry...no digas tonterías...- dijo Ron como si su amigo hubiera perdido el juicio.

Draco empezó a manifestar ya su típica impaciencia que tanto le caracterizaba. Dando ya por entendido lo que ocurría con Hermione, comenzó a ponerse manos a la obra del sentido de aquella patética reunión de antiguos alumnos.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza indicó a Pansy y a Blaise que no dejaran de apuntar a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Muy bien...ahora como los buenos chicos que sois vais a acompañarnos, no sabemos cuan necesario nos será tú pársec, Potter-dijo con un tono burlón.

-Y por que íbamos a obedeceros?

Pansy se acercó a donde estaban y apuntó con la varita a Luna.

-Como siempre Potter, eres como un libro abierto- dijo Draco desde donde se encontraba y observó con regocijo como Harry observaba alarmado la varita que apuntaba directamente a Luna.

-Sois despreciables- dijo Ginny- malditos seais...

-Oh tanto cumplido de una belleza como tú me llena de satisfacción- decía Blaise mientras se acercaba a apuntarla también.

Hermione no podía mirarles a la cara...no podía. Entonces notó como Draco volvía a buscar su mano y se la apretaba. No lo miró a los ojos, pero sabía que le daba fuerzas, fuerzas para seguir ese duro reto que se había impuesto, y cuando diera el paso ya no habría marcha atrás...jamás recobraría la confianza de sus amigos, todo por él...todo.

Draco comenzó a andar en dirección a ellos y Hermione lo siguió cabizbaja.

Pasaron al lado de Harry y los demás sin decir una palabra. Pero la joven pudo escuchar de boca de Ron.

-Por que?- gruñó- después de todo lo que pasó....por que?

No obtuvo respuesta. Pansy y Blaise los obligaron a caminar detrás de Draco y Hermione.

Anduvieron por la larga pasarela entre grandes estatuas que finalizaba en el centro en una gran cara esculpida que se suponía que representaba al antiguo Salazar Slytherin.

Draco lo observaba todo con indiferencia, pues no había nada de magnifico en todo aquello. Hermione en otras circunstancias se habría emocionado de pisar aquel lugar repleto de misterios, pero en ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable.

-No se lo que buscarás Malfoy, pero aquí no hay nada...todo lo que existió fue aquel maldito basilisco, y ...-Harry torció el gesto en una amarga sonrisa- yo lo maté...así que, que diablos estas buscando?

Draco le ignoró por el momento. En ese momento solo se escuchaban los pasos que retumbaban en la gran cámara y las protestas de Ron.

Hermine también se había dado cuenta cuando vio el rostro de Draco...allí no había nada más...ningún pasadizo, ninguna puerta, ni siquiera una grieta..nada....

-Voy a mirar yo- le dijo débilmente Hermione.

Mientras la joven caminaba hacia los extremos de la sala, Draco observó al grupo...una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro al dirigir su mirada a Ron.

-Por que me miras de esa forma, gilipollas?- dijo Ron incomodándole esa mirada.

-Solo estaba recordando algo...más viendo esa fea cara tuya- rió para si.

Hermione se giró y le echó una mirada enfadada a Draco, pero este no se percató, mientras tanto ahora se dirigía a Harry.

-Bueno Potter...que tal tus brazos? Has practica mucho a quidditch desde la última vez? O mejor, te has hecho auror como los patéticos amigos tuyos?

Draco observó gratamente como Harry apretaba los puños y los dientes mientras le lanzaba una mirada airada.

Hermione entonces se encaminó furiosa donde estaba Draco y le cogió sin miramientos de la capa. Y susurrándole como si de una serpiente se tratase.

-Sino dejas de comportarte como un completo imbécil libero a mis amigos para que te lancen todos los maleficios imperdonables para luego yo rematarte, vale?

Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio y mantuvo la boca cerrada el resto de tiempo, cosa que sorprendió a los demás, excepto a Luna, que seguía con una mirada fuera de toda preocupación, sumida en su propio mundo, como hacía casi siempre.

-Luna...Luna- le llamaba Harry- no te quedes así.

La joven lo observó con aquellos enormes ojos. Dibujó una sonrisa triste y dirigió una mirada a Draco y a Hermione.

-No la juzgues Harry...-dijo sin apartar la mirada de ellos- no lo hagas...

El joven la observó desconcertado pero no dijo nada...las cosas ahora eran muy complicadas y el tener una varita apuntándole no ayudaba a que se relajase ni un poco.

-Eh Malfoy, daos prisa que me van a salir callos en los dedos de tanto sujetar la varita- se quejaba Blaise.

-Ya tendrías que tener experiencia en eso..- se mofó Pansy,

-No se que es peor castigo,- empezó a decir Ginny- el estar amenazados a muerte o el estar escuchando a estos dos...

-Callate Weasley- le gritó Pansy.

-No la apuntes con la varita Parkinson!- la amenazó Ron.

-CALLAOS YA DE UNA VEZ!!- Draco se había girado ya más que harto del jaleo que armaban, se llevó un dedo en la sien- esto es estresante.

Hermione se acercó a la pared opuesta alejándose de aquel ruido incomodo.

Sus pasos la llevaron cerca de una columna....algo se escuchaba...algo como el agua caer o...

"_Necesito tiempo....quiero tiempo...dame tú tiempo"_

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras que habían pasado desapercibidas para los demás...acercó su oreja a la columna para escuchar mejor y cuando acercó su mano a la fría piedra.

-Auch!

-Que ocurre?- se acercó intrigado Draco.

-Me he pinchado con algo.

Draco se acercó a ella y comprobó que se había cortado en un dedo. Observaron la columna pero allí no había nada que pudiera cortar.

Una gota de sangre surgió de la herida, y se precipitó al suelo.

Entonces una idea que parecía absurda paso como un relámpago por la mente de Draco. Instintivamente sujetó el brazo de Hermione como si intentara retener la sangre que había caído pero era demasiado tarde...la sangre tocó el suelo...la sangre...de una sangre-sucia.

-Que pasa Draco?- dijo Hermione observando la cara del joven, que se había tornado más pálida de lo normal.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Y al otro lado, donde se encontraba el grupo, Luna abrió los ojos y un grito ahogado intentó surgir de ella...

-No..- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que ocurriera.

-------------------------------------------

-Por que no se lo advertiste?- dijo una voz que surgía de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Debía averiguarlo él...a pesar de que si se entera que yo sabía algo...me odiará. Pero...- Lethar parecía más mayor de lo que era, había adquirido una expresión cansada.

-No irás a ayudarle? No quieres ayudarlos?

-Él debe tomar la decisión de lo que quiere proteger...poder o...

-Un Malfoy hablando de amor? Que extraño me parece, pero sufrirá...y puede que esta vez odie todo lo que le rodea y quiera destruirlo.

-Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es confiar en él..- suspiró Lethar mientras se apartaba un cabello de la cara- esa chica le ha cambiado, le ha ablandado, a pesar de todo lo que diga, se nota en sus ojos...lo ví la última vez, estaba tan claro...

-Bueno, ya supusimos que la chica sería su perdición...pero puede que también sea su salvación.

Lethar Malfoy se acercó a la ventana por la que se vislumbraba la lluvia que caía sin parar.

-La sangre de ella...eso era lo que buscaba Lucius...y eso es lo que ha ofrecido Draco...y ahora lo comprenderá...ese chico es listo, pero...-se giró y dio la espalda a la ventana-yo le he ayudado a que llegara allí...y allí puede que lo pierda todo.

-El tiempo lo dirá Lethar...eso es lo que cuenta, el tiempo....

---------------------------------------

El suelo comenzó a temblar, todos se tambalearon hacia los lados.

Ginny cayó al suelo y Ron se arrodilló a su lado para no caerse él también. Harry sujetó a Luna y los dos se arrodillaron también en el suelo.

Pansy no conseguía apoyarse bien hasta que Blaise se acercó a ella y sujetándola de forma brusca por la muñeca pudieron posarse bien en el suelo.

-Vayamos hacia el centro- intentaba hacerse oír Draco por encima del ruido de las piedras al moverse- no es seguro quedarnos cerca de las paredes.

Cogió a Hermione por la mano para que le siguiera y con dificultad llegaron junto a los demás. Él le pasó su brazo por la espalda y la protegió en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de Ron que estaba más cerca de ellos.

-Cuidado!!- gritó Hermione observando el techo.

Trozos grandes del techo empezaban a desprenderse.

-Protectio!- dijo Draco alzando la varita y hechizó una cubierta que los protegió a todos de los cascotes que caían.

Todos observaron como las columnas se desprendían y las paredes temblaban.

-Por todos los dioses...se está desquebrajando- dijo Hermione viendo la gran escultura del rostro de Slytherin.

-Que demonios está ocurriendo!- exigía saber Harry, pero todos contemplaban asombrados como todo aquello se destruía.

Cuando los trozos de piedra que comprendían la escultura cayeron al suelo, todos observaron lo único que podía esconder la cámara de los secretos ahora...otra cámara.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos- dijo triunfal Draco mientras seguía sujetando a Hermione.

Paredes sencillas ya resquebrajadas adornaban la parte escondida de la cámara de los secretos. El suelo dejo de temblar y los trozos de piedra dejaron de caer.

Se levantaron aturdidos y siguieron observando óvalo que hacia de entrada a un pasadizo oscuro.

El olor a humedad, a rancio...la saturación de un lugar que no había sido abierto en muchos siglos, por fin veía el exterior.

-Creo que esta vez no vas a necesitar el pársel, Malfoy- dijo todavía sorprendido Harry.

Sin saber porque todos empezaron a caminar en dirección a aquel lugar, olvidando que unos estaban amenazados y los otros eran sus captores. Ahora, en ese momento, todos estaban en la misma situación.

Luna se quedó parada sujetando el brazo de Harry.

-No quiero ir allí...no quiero.

-Yo creo que si deberíamos ir...- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Malfoy que sujetaba instintivamente a Hermione.

Ron se acercó más a Harry seguido por Ginny, aquel lugar no podía traer nada bueno...nada que hubiese estado encerrado allí tanto tiempo podría traer nada bueno.

-Que se oye?- dijo torciendo el gesto Pansy.

Blaise se quedó a su lado y prestó atención.

-Yo no escucho nada- le contestó.

Hermione había escuchado a Pansy y prestó atención..si, ella también lo escuchaba al igual que también lo hacia Luna.

-Es triste...

-El que?- dijo Draco observando la expresión de Hermione, una expresión llena de tristeza.

-Ese sonido, es triste.

Pero Draco al igual que Blaise y los demás, no escuchaban absolutamente nada.

Pero ellas si, lo escuchaban, el viento que procedía del interior de aquel pasaje traía consigo un triste sonido...una canción...una voz...no sabían definirlo, pero lo que cada una se imaginara, no lo dijeron en voz alta.

Hermione fue la primera en adentrarse.

-No vayas tan rápido- le dijo Draco acercándose y volviéndola a coger. Seguía teniendo aquel mal presentimiento.

Poco a poco todos fueron adentrándose por aquel túnel.

-_Lumus!- _dijo Pansy iluminando el camino.

-Aahh!- pegó un grito Ginny-yo no entro, no entro, no...no

Por las paredes, se deslizaban serpientes que no mostraban ningún interés por los extraños.

-Hacedla callar- ordenó Draco.

Pero Pansy y Blaise solo consiguieron intentos fallidos, Ginny no aguantaba las serpientes, no después de lo ocurrido con el basilisco.

-No toquéis a mi hermana- amenazaba Ron.

-Menudo incordio de pobretona- siseó el rubio- atadla y dejadla fuera, no nos hace falta, solo nos retrasa.

-Y por que no los dejas a ellos también? Ya has utilizado a Harry para abrir la cámara, ya no...- decía Hermione.

-No, no voy a correr el riesgo de que tus amiguitos se interpongan y echen a perder todo esto, ellos nos acompañarán.

Dicho esto, dejaron a Ginny atada en la sala principal, en un lugar que no corriera peligro por si se desprendiese cualquier otro casco de piedra.

-Me extraña esa medida de seguridad en ti...yo hubiera supuesto que la dejarías en el peor lugar de todos- se mofó Hermione evitando que los otros la escuchasen.

Draco torneó los ojos y sin contestar comenzó de nuevo andar.

-Míralos Harry- murmuraba Ron con una voz llena de desprecio- tantas confianzas...tan normales...como si...

-Ron por favor- se quejó el moreno- yo también lo veo, no hace falta que repitas lo que mi conciencia me está acribillando una y otra vez...Luna, vamos.

La joven seguía cabizbaja, pero no había nada que hacer, debía continuar, no debía convertirse en una carga, aunque le habría gustado quedarse al lado de Ginny, al margen de todo aquello, pero quería estar junto a él...

Cruzaron en silencio aquel túnel cuyas paredes desaparecían bajo los cuerpos de cientos de serpientes.

-Que asco- susurraba Pansy al lado de Blaise sin dejar de apuntar a los tres jóvenes- como me caiga una encima no se lo que hago...

-Bueno...estoy yo...y...bueno ya sabes querida...- le guiñó un ojo traviesamente y Pansy alzó la cabeza altivamente.

Draco seguía preguntándose si había sido una buena idea venir todos allí....incluso si había sido una buena idea de que él estuviese allí. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, no ahora que la tenía a su lado apoyándole de aquella forma y después de haber traicionado de una forma u otra a los que era sus amigos.

-Mira- la voz de Hermione le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una puerta que había sido sellada con un muro, adornando se encontraba un marco sencillo. Hermione le señalaba la parte más alta del marco.

-No entiendo algunas palabras- le decía la joven.

-Yo si...es el mismo lenguaje antiguo con el que está escrito el manuscrito.

-Que manuscrito?- preguntó curioso Harry.

-No te importa Potter- le espetó el rubio.

Draco agudizó la vista y pudo comprender.

"_El tiempo ha cerrado la puerta, el recuerdo se ha perdido. No queda nada. Pero yo no olvido."_

-Y eso que quiere decir?- decía Blaise tocándose la cabeza como si de un acertijo difícil se tratara.

-Je...- se burló Draco- como le gusta a la gente adornar las puertas con frasecitas filosóficas que no quieren decir nada.

-Puede ser una advertencia, no?-sugirió Hermione.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos entrar- susurró Luna, pero nadie la escuchó, ni siquiera Harry que seguía pensando en como huir de allí.

Entonces Hermione volvió a escuchar ese sonido.

-Creo que viene del otro lado del muro- dijo acercando el oído a la piedra.

-Yo sigo sin oír nada, en serio que no es tú imaginación?-se impacientó Draco.

Pero no era su imaginación, pues Pansy y Luna lo seguían escuchando, pero no dijeron nada.

-Nos podemos ir ya?- gruñó Ron- tengo ganas de dar una paliza a alguien...

-Tranquilo Weasel- se burló Draco sin mirarlo- no intentes adelantar lo inevitable.

Hermione lo miró con desaprobación. Pero el rubio ni se percató. Había sacado la varita y apuntó al muro.

-La paciencia nunca ha sido una virtud para mí.

-No hace falta que lo jures- se apartó Hermione.

Y de la varita del joven salió un hechizo que se estampó contra el muro, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño.

-Vaya Malfoy, sigues siendo tan malo en hechizos como cuando íbamos al colegio- se burló Harry.

-Puees no me salió tan mal la última vez que nos vimos- le miró con furia, resentido por su intento fallido de derrumbar la puerta.

Mientras que aquellos seguían echando chispas por los ojos, Hermione se acercó al muro y sacó su varita.

-Hermione no lo hagas- Luna no podía subir la voz, el miedo la paralizaba, y la joven gryffindor no la escuchó a tiempo.

-_Bombarda!!- _gritó.

El muro se rompió en mil pedazos, y todos quedaron asombrados por el gran estrépito, incluyendo Draco que no comprendía porque el hechizo de la chica había funcionado y el de él no.

El humo ocasionado por las rocas al romperse nubló la vista de todos, pero, cuando se fueron incorporando un sonido ensordecedor surgió del otro lado de la puerta, un grito iracundo que hizo que tuvieran que taparse los oídos creyendo que los tímpanos pudiesen reventar.

-Que diablos es eso???- intentaba gritar Blaise por encima de aquel ruido.

Pero nadie le escuchó.

Tan pronto como había aparecido, el sonido cesó, dejando paso al más neutro de los silencios.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la ayudó a incorporarse sin quitar la mirada de la oscuridad que se observaba del otro lado.

-Ahora he escuchado algo- se burló el joven.

-Que gracioso- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

Caminaron lentamente alzando sus varitas al interior de aquel lugar. El polvo se metía entre sus ojos y les dificultaba la vista.

Pero cuando pasaron el umbral de la puerta, un leve ruido comenzó a sonar.

-Que es eso?- dijo Pansy.

-Parece una rueda al girar- contestó instintivamente Harry.

Una tenue luz procedente de ningún sitio comenzó a iluminar el lugar. Todos se quedaron sin palabras al contemplar lo que veían frente a ellos.

Un gran templo, un enorme templo sepultado por el largo de los siglos, escondido bajo la montaña del castillo de Hogwarts...aquel lugar no había sido pisado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pero, no fue solo eso lo que llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

Una rueca que giraba sin parar en el centro de la sala, sola, sin que nadie la moviese. Y de pronto unos pasos, pero allí no había nadie, o...eso pensaban ellos.

Una niebla comenzó a aparecerse, una niebla que separaba el tiempo....que ocultaba los secretos, y que ahora se mostraba en aquel lugar, abandonado y sellado....rememorando las viejas leyendas...y las antiguas historias.

-Quien anda ahí?- impuso que le contestaran Draco.

Nadie contestó en el momento, pero los pasos se escuchaban más fuertemente, y de pronto, cesaron, ocupando su lugar una voz dulce, una voz delicada.

-No tenéis el derecho de preguntarlo joven, pero ya que habéis venido hasta aquí...después de tan largo tiempo, por fin...por fin habéis llegado.

Hermione se acercó más a Draco, temerosa de aquella figura que se escondía tras la niebla.

-Muéstrate!!- volvió a imponer el rubio.

La niebla se fue disipando, y una figura comenzó a vislumbrarse. Una figura no muy alta, de largos cabellos rubios que descendían hasta las rodillas. Un largo traje verde oscuro que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Su rostro, bello y lleno de sabiduría, cuyos ojos mostraban una gran tristeza que a Hermione no pasó desapercibida.

-Bienvenidos a mi sepultura...mi nombre es Sianna- observó de una manera extraña a Hermione- os estaba esperando.

--------------------------------------------FINAL DEL CAPITULO.

Vale, me podrías matar, si, lo se, no tengo excusa para lo que he tardado, bueno, si, podría tenerla, pero explicarla...clases, algún que otro contratiempo familiar, lo que me impedía ponerme a pensar en el nuevo capitulo, y después de tanto esperar, esto es lo que salió.

Desde la útlima vez que actualicé han pasado tantas cosas, mi cumple (snif, ya entre en el grupo de los veintitantos) Fui al salon del Manga de Barcelona, y bueno....mil lios mas.

Pero por fin esta aquí un nuevo cap de Proscrito, y habeis visto como han reaccionado Harry y los demás al ver de que lado esta Hermione ahora, pero bueno, no hay que echarselo en cara, no?

Ya han encontrado lo que había escondido en la camara de los secretos...una gran sepultura donde se escondía...tatachan...esta enigmatica mujer que es Sianna y que en su momento ya conté el papel que desempeñó en el pasado junto a Salazar Slytherin, pero claro, como no todas las historias son bonitas y tal, todas ocultan un lado oscuro....esta no iba a ser menos, asi que esperad a la continuación....que no se cuando podre escribirla.

Y ahora los reviews.

Thurisaz7: Hola corazón. Que decirte que ya no sepas. Bueno, que ya ves que siempre acabo encontrando un hueco para escribir, no se como lo hago, pero siempre encuentro huecos debajo de las piedras. Bueno que gracias por todo, que bien nos lo pasamos en el salon del manga frikeando con nuestros uniformes de hogwarts, hay que repetir viajecillos, que esto sin estar sin planear nada, no mola..aunque tanto gasto que me veo por delante durante estos dos meses...buaaaaaa. Muchos besos wapisima.

Lira Garbo: MI ninha cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo, por dios, mira que no tengo tiempo para nada. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics, yo ya no tengo tiempo para leer nada de nada...pero cuando vuelvan a venir vacaciones me pondre a leer como una loca tus fics que ya sabes que me encantan, espero que te guste este cap. Mil besotes.

Aya Leonhart: Ei mi ayita..juas juas juas, por fin he actualizado, ya no tendrás que acosarme para que escriba, jejeje...espera..ouch, lo volverás a hacer para arianrhod...bueno, mientras no me envies cartas acosadoras ni llamadas de amenaza (como somos ono, jajajja) Espero que te guste el cap, y bueno, lo de matar a Potter..jo, todavía no...jajaj Bueno apa, nos vemos. Besotes.

Jenny/Jade: Hola mi queridisima Slytherin, cuanto tiempo, eso si que es decir, muuuuucho tiempo.....buaaa ya no hablamos nunca...pero esque el tiempo....maldito tiempo. Pero bueno, sigo escribiendo, eso no cambia...algun dia cambiara, pero por ahora no. jejejeje. Espero que sigas tan friki de hp como siempre wapa, y a ver si algun dia volvemos a hablar por el msn. Muchisimos besos.

Ana Cci:Wenassss, perdon perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, los contratiempos de siempre, pero por lo menos no la dejo a medias. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que siga gustándote hasta el final que ya le queda poco. Muchos besos.

Viajera: Hola wapisima, cuanto tiempo a ti tambien, ya ves, aquí seguimos las de siempre, y lo de escribir en el juego, pues no, hace tanto tiempo que lo deje, estaba super perdida, y bueno, no tengo tiempo para tantas cosas, pero mis historias me dan penas dejarlas, por eso continuo, y me alegra que por lo menos por aquí sigamos en contacto. Asi que te gusto Almagro y Toledo, eh? Yo tambien fui hace tiempo, la verdad que toledo me encantó, y almagro fui con los de clase, me lo pase muy bien. Un besazo wapisima.

Luna-wood: Wolassssss. De nuevo aquí, ya viste como reaccionaron al reunirse...no fue muy espectacular, pero con la paciencia que tiene Draco no habria aguantado una charla de viejos colegas, jejejejeje. Y si, ya mas de un año escribiendo fics...buf...cuantas cosas ya han pasado desde entonces...pero siempre me alegrara ver que la gente que me leia desde el principio sigue por aquí Muchos besotes y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Ross-malfoy: Wenassssss, aquí seguimos. Lo del fic conjunto con Kore, pues se lo comente de seguirlo yo...pero....bueno, digamos que prefiere que lo sigamos juntas...pero...digamos de nuevo que entonces..no seguira el fic, me sabe muy mal porque parecía muy bueno y estaba muy ilusionada con él, pero viendo que no lo ha continuado el cap que le tocaba, pues no creo que lo sigamos mientras no me deje continuarlo a mi, asi que...De todas maneras yo seguire con los mios Espero que te haya gustado este cap, besos.

BB: Ai mi ninha. Ves? Escribo...a pesar del susto que te di el otro dia, sigo aquí, por ahora..jejeje. Yo tambien debo agradecer al escribir mis fics de haberte conocido xiki, si no hubiera empezado a escribir no nos habriamos conocido, no hubieramos llegado a conocernos tan bien, ni que nos consideraramos las mejores amigas, (somos el trio maravilla, jajajajaja) y gracias a eso pudimos hacer ese viaje a Londres que nos permitio conocernos y tener un gran recuerdo de nuestro primer recuerdo, que el año que viene se repetirá, sino te secuestraremos de malaga para llevarte a London. Después de este rato tan nostalgico, jajajjaa, seguro que se te habran empañado los ojos, conociendote, jejeje...pues nada, otro cap nuevo, espero que haya gustado...me ha costado inspirarme muuuucho. Y por cierto, gracias por el regalito de cumple, tengo el hada junto al ordenador, mirandome...jajajjajaa Muchos besos wapisima.

Larapotter6: ais dios, espero que no te haya dado el ataque cardiaco de lo que tarde en actualizar...lo siento lo siento, sorry....y después de esta entrada triunfal...gracias por estar ahí, me encanta que te guste el fic, que te interesase tambien arianrhod. Lo que respecta a que Draco cambie algo...es difícil, muy difícil, ajjajajajaja, porque una de las cosas que atraen de este chico es el carácter y la personalidad. Asi que...jajajaj. Muchos besos wapisima.

Jina: Mi querida amiga de Mexico, por dios donde te metes? Cuanto tiempo sin leer tus fics..argggggggg, nos tienes abandonados, jejeje,. Pero es comprensible, yo lo entiendo porque prácticamente me puedo encontrar en tu situación. Pero bueno, aquí seguimos las de siempre, al pie del cañon. Por cierto, ai que me termine hace tiempo de leer Hana yori dango, aisssssss...no me gusto nada el final, snif....y parfait tic...no actualizan en la pagina aquella que me pasaste, y la verdad...leerlo en japones...pos no entiendo ni papa, jajajaja. A ver si nos vemos pronto wapisima, ya sea por fi, ya sea por msn. Besazos.

Y por fin llego a mi fin....gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic y no dejan reviews, y a las que si dejan muchisimas gracias mas, jejejeje. No voy a decir cuando actualizare porque no lo se, simplemente que el proximo cap en subir sera de arianrhod (vaya, menuda novedad)

Sed muyyy felices, disfrutar de hp, y...bueno, que ya queda poco para que salga el DVD, chachiiiiiiiiii...... BESAZOS DE TODO CORAZON.

Shiro, Sassech española...que fue expulsada, lo sabe, de su amada tierra...y sigue buscando el paraíso desesperadamente (esque seguro que se esta calentito...porque en mi casa me muero de frio)


	16. Tu tiempo es mio

**15. Tú tiempo es mio**

-Si..Sianna?-dijo Hermione con un débil hilo de voz- imposible.

La mujer la seguía observando y una sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en su rostro. Draco empezó a sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y un impulso le obligaba a impedir que aquella persona siguiera observando de aquella manera a Hermione, pero el temblor le impidió moverse un solo centímetro.

Harry y los demás miraban la escena desde atrás. Preguntándose como una mujer como aquella podía haber estado viviendo en aquel lugar desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Que interesante- dijo Sianna ahorra recorriendo la mirada por todos ellos- no esperaba la visita de tanta gente…pero sed bienvenidos.

-Por que?- empezó a decir Draco- por qué está aquí?

Sianna se acercó lentamente al joven sin dejar de mirarle con una extraña expresión.

-Tus ojos…tienes los ojos como él-nadie dijo nada mientras que ella se iba acercando a Draco-una mirada que ansia el poder….si, una mirada que oculta el temor y la duda, nunca podría olvidar esa mirada.

Y Draco lo sintió…inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás evitando cualquier contacto con ella. El frío…todo estaba frío.

-No lo entiendo- comenzó a decir Hermione-como puede ser que esté aquí usted? Es nombrada en el manuscrito…pero de eso hace muchísimo tiempo y…

Hermione seguía hablando sin parar bajo la mirada de Sianna. Draco comenzó a darse cuenta de cómo la observaba…no le gustaba aquello…en ese momento le entraron ganas de hacer que Hermione se callara..de hacerla callar…pero no podía. Los demás no decían una palabra, todos se encontraban en un estado de estupor…nadie esperaba encontrarse a ninguna persona o ser en aquel lugar.

-Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado?- la interrumpió Sianna

-Que?- la castaña en un acto involuntario se observó los pies avergonzada.

-No le hable así!- ordenó Draco.

-Y como debería hablarle a alguien como ella?- entonces hizo una mueca de asco que deformaba aquel rostro tan bello- pero lo importante es que está aquí…él la trajo.

Luna la observaba detrás de Harry. Una curiosidad y un temor por aquella mujer que se veía tan bella pero a la vez…había algo extraño en ella, aquel rostro tan dulce…escondía una mirada llena de rencor.

-Quien dice que nos trajo?- preguntó Draco todavía temeroso.

-Ya lo sabes..si habéis llegado hasta aquí, debes saber quien fue el que os trajo. Aquel cuyo manuscrito llevas guardado- soltó una risa divertida, jovial…pero a los allí presentes no les reconfortó.

El joven se llevó instintivamente la mano al bolsillo donde llevaba el manuscrito de Slytherin.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Hermione-Salazar Slytherin lleva…

-Silencio Hermione- impuso Draco, y a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, a Ron y a Harry les dio una fuerte impresión escuchar de boca del rubio el nombre de su amiga.

Sianna se quedó observando a Hermione con expresión de desconcierto.

-Pensé que vendría con vosotros…pues este encuentro era muy esperado…pero no lo he visto…decidme…donde está él…donde está mi querido Salazar?

Un nudo en la garganta, eso es lo que tenían todos ellos. Solo Draco y Hermione conocían de la historia de Salazar y Sianna…pero los demás… lo que si estaba claro es que no podían decirle la verdad…pues la verdad podría ser determinante en aquella situación…pero siempre debe haber alguien que no siga el ejemplo de los demás…

-Pero que está diciendo esta mujer? –dijo gritando Pansy que se hartaba de no enterarse de nada. Blaise intentó hacerla callar pero fue inútil- Salazar Slytherin lleva más de mil años muerto!

Hermione se fijó en el cambio de expresión de Sianna…del desconcierto, de aquellos ojos risueños…pasaba a abrirlos llenos de miedo, pero..para su sorpresa, volvió a tener una expresión serena, llena de tranquilidad y una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

-Ya veo…vosotros simples aprendices de mago comparados con mi señor…no os dais cuenta de la verdad- comenzó a andar de un lado a otro gesticulando con los brazos de una manera majestuosa- el poder de mi señor Salazar es ilimitado, y sus promesas para conmigo son más fuertes que cualquier tratado o ley mágica.

Draco frunció el ceño y observó de reojo a Hermione, ella debía estar pensando lo mismo que él…aquella mujer se había vuelto loca de tanto esperar.

-Pero no ha respondido la pregunta- dijo Draco- por qué está aquí..usted debería de estar…

-Muerta?- paró en seco y observó la pared- oh si…ya os lo he dicho al principio, esta es mi sepultura, él la construyó para mí…es hermosa, a que si?

Todos observaron disimuladamente aquel lugar…la oscuridad lo invadía todo, exceptuando unos leves haces de luz que no se sabía de donde procedían…muros lisos….ningún mueble…no era precisamente la tumba soñada por nadie.

-Como puede que esté muerta?- dijo por lo bajo Harry- no parece un fantasma…es corpórea…es imposible.

Draco estaba pensando lo mismo que él, lo que veían sus ojos era una mujer de carne y hueso, debía de tener miles de años si eran ciertas las historias que contaba el manuscrito….pero estaba muerta, como podía ser que estuviera allí, en ese lugar…los poderes de Salazar Slytherin habían sido tan increíbles??

-Se lo que pensáis, pero no estoy viva- volvió a observar al grupo de jóvenes-esto solo es una imitación de vida, una suspensión entre la vida y la muerte…es horrible, verdad? Yo…la hija de la reina de las hadas, como todos me llamaban, la más bella con misteriosos poderes de la magia antigua….asesinada por míseros hombres sin magia. Patético.

-De que está hablando?- le preguntó Ron a Harry.

-Mejor que nos callemos.

Hermione recordó la triste historia de Salazar y Sianna de nuevo, y el misterio de la desaparición del cuerpo de la mujer. Ahora comprendía que el poderoso mago no se conformó con aquella muerte, no quería perder a la mujer que amaba, pero como había llegado a esta solución?…lo que si estaba claro, era que se había tomado las molestias oportunas para que nadie encontrara el lugar donde reposaba lo que fuera que era ahora Sianna.

-Oh pero veo que todo ha salido como lo planeado…él ya lo dijo, y como siempre tuvo razón. Que larga espera, pero habrá valido la pena.

Ahora parecía que la mujer hablaba para sí misma. Era triste ver como una mujer que debía haber sido admirada por todos en una época…había acabado así.

Entonces Draco volvió a pensar en el presentimiento antes de que se derrumbara toda la sala anterior. Observó a Hermione y después a Sianna.

-Por qué esperaba tanto nuestra llegada? Que era lo que estaba planeado?

-Oh mi querido joven….deberías saberlo si has llegado hasta aquí, pues las casualidades no ocurren, y para que llegara el manuscrito de mi señor a tus manos solo ha sido porque todo estaba previsto.- una voz repulsivamente melosa sonaba en boca de Sianna y Draco sintió rabia, rabia de lo que le estaba diciendo, de lo que conllevaba…era ridículo.

-Quiere decir que alguien hizo que el manuscrito llegara a manos de Lucius Malfoy? en un principio ya planeaba que llegaríamos hasta aquí?-espetó Hermione.

Sianna le dirigió una mirada llena de repulsión y no le contestó.

-Nadie le dio el manuscrito a mi padre, él lo encontró- repuso Draco.

-Crees que algo tan valioso como un manuscrito escrito de puño y letra de Salazar Slytherin iba a ser ignorado? Te creía más listo muchacho. Oh si, mi señor Salazar era admirado y temido, por eso querían eliminarlo los miserables hombres, al igual que a los demás grandes magos, pero ellos no querían dañarlos…

-Pero usted tampoco quería dañar a los hombres- dijo Hermione- así lo cuenta la leyenda.

-Y ese fue mi error- gritó de arriba- compadecerme y apiadarme de ellos, a pesar de las advertencias de mi señor, fui tan ingenua. Pero aprendí la lección, a pesar de las lagrimas de mi madre, a pesar de las llamas que pedían mi partida, él me trajo aquí, amándome como él primer día….

-Esta mujer desvaría- dijo en un susurro Blaise a Pansy-las mujeres enamoradas son las peores arpías que te puedas imaginar.

-Cierra el pico Blaise- contestó Pansy con la mirada fija en Sianna- a mi me parece muy romántico todo eso.

-Tienes unos gustos muy raros querida- suspiró el joven y siguió atento la escena.

-…pero algo fallo- continuó diciendo Sianna- pues no consiguió devolverme tal y como estaba, que desastre- se tocba la cara apesadumbrada.

-No se puede devolver la vida a los muertos-dijo con voz clara Draco-es una de las leyes mágicas.

-Y crees que nosotros íbamos a respetarlas. Cumplimos desde que nos iniciamos a las enseñanzas de la magia toda y cada una de las leyes, respetamos ese conocimiento para el bien de nuestro mundo y mirad a que nos llevaron ese camino…no…mi señor no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzamos.

Hermione empezó a frotarse las manos, comenzaba a sentir frío, mucho frío. Y de nuevo esos sudores fríos….

-Harry…- dijo temblando Luna- tengo frio….

-Que?- Harry se giró a observarla, la menuda figura estaba encogida abrazándose así misma.

Le pasó un brazo por la espalda e intentó calentarla, pero el frío para ella no cesó.

-Eh, Pansy, te tiembla la varita- dijo mofándose Blaise por lo bajo

-Estúpido, es que no notas el frío?

-Que frío?

Sianna se acercó a Hermione tranquilamente y agachó un poco la cabeza observando las manos de la joven.

-Veo que te has cortado- dijo fingiendo estar preocupada- te dolió.

Hermione la miraba con miedo, no le gustaba esa mujer, no era como se la había imaginado…quería salir de allí, tenía miedo.

-Te has parado a pensar querida- dijo alzando ahora la mirada y observándola directamente a los ojos- tú sangre es la causante de que estéis aquí, la única que ha podido llegar hasta mi. Sabes por que?

Draco lo sabía, ahora lo comprendía, las notas a pie de página de su padre, todo…pero que idiota había sido…

-No te acerques a ella!- cogió a Hermione bruscamente del brazo y la hizo acercarse a él.

-Chico listo- dijo riéndose Sianna- aunque si la has traído aquí es porque quieres tú recompensa.

-De que está hablando?- preguntó Hermione a Draco.

-Jamás pensé en entregarla a ella- dijo el rubio con los dientes apretados- yo no sabía nada de esto.

-Claro que lo sabías, desde un principio lo querías. Viniste a mí en busca de gloria y poder- Sianna se había cruzado de brazos-desde un principio la quisiste para esto, por eso la buscaste.

Instintivamente Hermione se retiró de Draco, en su mirada se mostró la duda y el miedo.

Ron temblaba de ira, no comprendía nada, pero a pesar de la supuesta traición de Hermione…al fin y al cabo seguía siendo para él su persona especial, y corría peligro, a manos de unos u otros, corría peligro.

-Debéis ayudarla…-susurraba Luna- por favor, no dejéis que lo coja.

-Coger? Coger el que Luna- insistió Harry.

-Silencio- impuso Sianna- me molestáis con tanto susurro.

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía sumida en un mar de confusiones.

-De que está hablando?- le insistía a Draco- a que se refiere con que tú me has traído?

-No le hagas caso, está mintiendo- Draco comenzaba a perder esa mascara de frialdad que siempre le caracterizaba…no podía permitirse el lujo de que ahora Hermione dudase de él.

Sianna observaba la escena llena de regocijo.

-Te creías que él, un mago de la más pura sangre…te necesitaría de otra forma que no fuera para alcanzar sus fines?- parecía que la mujer estaba a punto de estallar de risa- que tonta eres querida, desde un principio todo estaba planeado.

-Cállate tú y tus planes, no haces más que liarnos-gritó Draco.

A Hermione se la pasaron infinidad de ideas por la cabeza, desde el día en que él fue a secuestrarla en su tienda, hasta sus charlas en aquella habitación….y….las dudas, lo peor, las dudas…había sido utilizada y engañada de nuevo?

Draco vio espantado el cambio de expresiones de la joven.

-Por todos los demonios Hermione, no te das cuenta que trata de confundirte?

-Eso es lo que intento? Vamos querido, sabías que la necesitabas, tú lo leíste, necesitabas su sangre, la sangre infecta de una procedencia sucia como es la de los míseros hombres.

Hermione seguía observando a Draco desconcertada, buscando en su mirada algo que la reconfortara.

-Yo…yo..- comenzaba a decir la joven.

-Ya estoy harta de tanta palabrería.- Sianna extendió los brazos y agarró a Hermione de los hombros.

-Debemos intervenir- gritó Ron y Harry asintió, todavía sujetaba a Luna en sus brazos.

Sianna se giró a observarles y con una mano alzada hizo con una niebla envolviera a aquel grupo.

-Por ahora me molestáis, mas tarde me ocuparé.- dijo aburrida.

Las figuras de ellos desparecieron ante los ojos de Hermione y Draco.

-Suéltala- ordenó Draco apretando los puños.- Hermione ven aquí.

-Por que debería hacer eso?- seguía hablando la mujer- ella es para mí, tú la trajiste y él me la prometió. Por fin lo tendré.

Hermione seguía sujeta por la mano fuerte de Sianna, jamás habría imaginado que era tan fuerte. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía pensar con claridad, no podía moverse…solo podía ver a Draco, de pié observándola, y de fondo escuchaba las palabras de la mujer, una y otra vez, como una melodía cautivadora que no la dejaba escuchar nada más.

-Te ha engañado…y tu te lo has creído, de nuevo otra vez…como aquella vez que tú creíste en sus palabras- le susurraba al oído- yo hice que lo vieras en mis sueños, yo hice que lo pensaras y volviste a caer en su garras, cediste a él…y todo por sus propósitos. Pero como pensaste que él te amaría? Solo eres una insignificante sangre-sucia.

-Cállate!!- gritó Hermione con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- Suéltame…solo intentas confundirme…no me toques…

Draco no podía moverse…no comprendía aquella magia, pero estaban a merced de la mujer….y él miraba impotente como hacía sufrir a Hermione…pero podría ser cierto que detrás de lo que le cegaba había utilizado a la joven? Las palabras de Sianna tenían algún fundamento? Pero…

-No pienso soltarte querida, porque ahora mismo me vas a dar algo que fue mío….porque mi venganza recaerá en ti…la elegida por mi señor para devolverme lo que ellos me arrebataron…

-Yo no tengo nada tuyo- decía entre dientes la joven.

-Claro que si pequeña….tú no lo ves?- decía ahora hablándole a Draco, cogió con su mano el mentón de Hermione para que pudiera ver el joven mejor el rostro de ella- no lo ves?

Draco observó los ojos de Hermione, el brillo de sus ojos bañados por las lágrimas…no entendía lo que tenía que ver pero…observó por un instante la cara de Sianna que sonreía satisfecha, y de nuevo a Hermione…y la verdad le golpeó más fuerte que hizo que le temblara las piernas…no podía ser…solo pudo decir ahogadamente.

-No…

Mientras tanto, confundidos entre la niebla oscura, los demás seguían temerosos de dar un paso en falso, por lo que se quedaron juntos, incluyendo a Pansy y a Blaise que escondieron sus varitas, ya no había necesidad de empuñarlas, todos estaban en la misma situación.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Pansy asustada- no me gusta esto…

-Si quieres puedes refugiarte en mis brazos, querida.

Un pisotón como respuesta es lo que recibió Blaise.

-Luna…Luna…sigues temblando…diablos Ron debemos salir de aquí…Hermione…- protestaba Harry.

-Lo se…ahora no importa de que lado esté…solo que está en peligro….en mucho más peligro que hubiera podido estar con Malfoy- gruñó el pelirrojo.

-No…detenedla….ella sufrirá- comenzó a decir Luna empezando a llorar- si ella lo toma todo podría acabar…no quiero ver más llantos…

Luna se agarró fuertemente a Harry clavándole las uñas y él la observaba temeroso por lo que eso podía significar.

-DETENEDLA!!!!

Los gritos implorantes retumbaron por doquier, llegando a los oídos de Sianna que se reía por todo aquello, le divertía, su momento había llegado…

-"_Entre la vida y la muerte andarás, mi querida Sianna. El fuego y la sangre te han traído hasta aquí, tus dominios serán a partir de ahora, y desde este momento esperarás hasta que mi historia llegue a manos elegidas. Ellos traerán tú regalo. La sangre odiada y la sangre deseada, unidos para traerte de vuelta a la vida, junto a mí. Te lo prometo amada mía, nuestra venganza será tu salvación, porque no olvidamos y esperamos hasta nuestra hora, pues tú tiempo se te será devuelto"- _la voz de Sianna se alzó entre los fríos muros de aquel lugar ante la mirada horrorizada de Draco que seguía sin poder moverse de su lugar- esas fueron sus palabras, y las he recordado día tras día…viendo como el mundo de fuera cambia para mí, donde todo lo que amé se esfumaba entre la niebla de la historia, esperando el tiempo en que me volvería a encontrar con él….y ese momento está muy cerca….porque me voy a tomar lo que es mío.

Hermione observaba a Draco aterrada, no comprendía porque él la observaba de aquella manera, jamás había visto en aquellos ojos grisáceos el miedo que se formaba ahora….

-Y ahora…- comenzaba Sianna.

-No… no por todos los dioses…no- decía desesperado Draco.

-Que ocurre?- lloraba Hermione- que pasa? …Draco!

-..me vas a dar tú tiempo.

Sianna alzó la mano y sin ningún reparo golpeó con la palma en estomago de Hermione produciendo una niebla oscura a su alrededor.

Draco cayó de rodillas sudando y con ojos horrorizados. Hermione seguía observándole con ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, y las risas de Sianna se escuchaban por todas partes mientras seguía observando su mano oscurecida por la niebla oscura.

La joven con dificultad comenzó a sentir el dolor, miró llena de pánico la mano de Sianna apoyada en su estómago.

No…No….No….pensaba Hermione.

-Mal…Maldita seas- gritaba histérico el joven- no…

Entonces, Hermionie con toda la fuerza que le quedaba alzó un grito desolador que atravesó la niebla del tiempo fundiéndose con ella.

Sianna la soltó y cayó en el suelo…desvanecida, sin sentido, como una muñeca rota…bajo la mirada desolada de Draco.

Hermione abrió con dificultad los ojos y observó al joven…alzó una mano en dirección a él intentando arrastrarse por el suelo…pero era inútil, le dolí todo..y lo peor…no podía negarlo…era demasiado horrible, notaba que algo le había sido arrebatado, algo dentro de ella.

Sianna se interpuso entre ellos observándose las manos triunfalmente. Luego se colocó una mano en su estomago y rió eufórica.

-Ahora…tú tiempo es mio.

----------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

He sufrido mucho escribiendo este capitulo porque había decisiones que tomar, dependiendo de cual eligiera el final sería de una forma u otra, pero ya iba dando pistas de lo que iba a ocurrir y lo que le ocurría a Hermione. Dios como he podido ser tan cruel. Pobre Draco también, tan impotente ante la situación.

Y ahora el tic sería decir…bueno, pues entonces ya se como va a seguir la historia…snif, pues no, porque cada vez lo veo más negro y a la gente no le gustan las historias tan crueles…bueno vale, alguna gente le gusta, pero yo me siento culpable.

Espero que todo el mundo haya entendido la situación, he intentado describirla lo mejor que he podido, sin tener que decir que si, Hermione estaba embarazada, odio esta solución, no me gusta que en los fics cuando ellos dos están juntos, acabe ella embarazada, pero bueno, este no es el final, y era lo que tenía que pasar según las circunstancias de lo que había pasado. Y Sianna…la dulce Sianna, yo que me la imaginaba tan bella y cariñosa, como debía ser…la he convertido en una arpía, bruja y horrible persona, bien hay que decir que la muerte no le sienta bien a todos

Y ahora a la dura tarea de contestar los comentarios, creo que me cuesta más que escribir el fic, pero jejeje, me encanta leerlos: (que morro que tengo)

Thurisaz7: hola corazón. Bueno, espero que cuando te leas este capitulo ya te acuerdes de que iba, culpa mia es de no escribir màs a menudo, pero las circunstancias me lo impiden. Tengo un fancine que hacer, jejejej, tengo que dibujar, tengo la facultad, tengo que divertirme mirando las nuebes…jaja ah si, y los examenes…casi se me olvidan…bueno el examen. Pues nada, se que te gustara lo que he escrito, aunque preferirias que muriera Potter…pero bueno, algun dia quiza jajjaja. Nos vemos wapa. Besotes.

Javi-cr: Hola gracias por leer mi fic, una cosa, me dijiste que me leyera pero no he tenido tiempo de leer nada en los ultimos meses, bueno dos meses, pero no te preocupes, tan pronto en cuanto pueda lo leere, te lo aseguro Espero que te siga gustando, un saludo y nos vemos.

Ross malfoy: hola wapisima. Bueno, aquí mas explicaciones en este capitulo, espero que sea entendible todo, me ha costado escribirlo, más porque lo hacia a intervalos en mi tiempo libre, siempre me gusta mas escribir de un tiron, pero bueno, terminado esta. No se cuanto quedara para acabar, pero no veo todavía cual sera ese final jejeje como siempre, la improvisación en mi es una virtud. Un besazo y nos vemos.

Lira Garbo: Hola mi niña, cuantisimo tiempo llevamos sin hablar, pero bueno, siempre nos quedaran los fics. Hace mucho que no leo los tuyos, bua, me siento mal por ello porque me encantan pero ya sabes, este año no se porque no tengo tiempo para casi nada. Espero que te vaya muy bien el curso y todo. Un besazo y a ver si nos vemos por el msn.

Herms16: Hola, si ya veias que me demoraba en el anterior, en este algo mas, jajajaja. Pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca. Besos.

Jenny Anderson: Hola wapa, por fin volví, pero bueno, la inspiración no se marcho muy lejos, y mas cuando estaba en examenes, que cuanto mas te tienes que concentrar la inspiración te hace una visita …maldita que es. Pero bueno, esto ya se pone interesante..bueno ya lo estaba..pero jo….que mala que soy. Espero que sigas por aquí, besos

BB: Hola mi vida, espero que no sufras mucho en este cap, pero ya sabes, soy cruel por naturaleza, muajajaj algún día desplegare todos mis encantos y me vengare de ti por las mentirijillas jummmm: Y por cierto, asi lo anuncio a todo el mundo ENHORABUENA POR TU FUTURA BODA EH? QUE MI BB SE CASA EL AÑO QUE VIENE, AISSSS se nos hacen tan grandes ……ya crecen, se van de casa…y luego ale, a casarse…dentro de poco me vendras con una bbcita. Jajajaja Besotes corazon y te veo aquí en valencia en fallas

Viajera: Hola wapisima, cuanto tiempo de que no hablamos tambien, jo, mira que nos poniamos todas a hablar y nos rayábamos mucho, que nostalgia. Asi que escribes ahora fics de captain tsubasa, la verdad es que yo fics de anime y manga hace siglo que no leo, alguno de Naruto, pero nada. Y de hp, jo esque no tengo tiempo para leer pero bueno, siempre escribire porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Asi que, nos vemos wapa besos.

Lra: Hola Aquí otro capitulo mas, siento la tardanza, pero bueno. He vuelto mas cruel que nunca, pero asi es la vida y esta servidora y eso que soy feliz jajjajajajaj Yo y mis nubes somos felices..ves? ya desvarío, espero que te haya gustado, besotes.

Ayaleonhart:Otra con lo que mate a Potter..haber mi querida Sandra..si mato a Potter…que sentido seria escribir un fic de Harry Potter? Muajajaj aunque a veces no se que hacer con él. Bueno…me consideras ahora cruel de cómo lo deje? Jejejeje Mmm yo diría que si. Y bueno, al siguiente va Arianrhod que me da que tambien lo deje interesante…pero ahora me tomare un respìro y la semana que viene a ver si lo escribo…o quiza…este finde quien sabe jajajjajaja Wapisima, un besazo y nos vemos.

Karla: Gracias por tus elogios, me han encantado (modestia aparte) no me considero una escritora buena como tú dices, jamás me siento segura de lo que hago y debería emplear el tiempo de los fics a escribir mis propias historias, pero me encanta desarrollar una idea que empieza a formarse a partir de unos personajes en particular y bueno, algún dia espero que ese entusiasmo lo tenga para escribir mis propias historias Gracias de nuevo y espero que te siga gustando, Besos desde España.

Maki-arlaar: Hola!! Dios menudo review que me dejaste, muchisimas gracias por todos esos comentarios. Dios, en un dia mi fic, acabarías con los ojos pegados a la pantalla jajajajjaa. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado tantisimo como dices, y eh! Si gracias a mi te has abierto una cuenta, me doy por satisfecha, asi que espero que tambien escribas algo y un futuro que todos podamos leer de ti que desde aquí yo te animo. Y por dios, no te comas las uñas, jajaja que luego te quedaran feas en un futuro, como a mi TT jejeje Un besote y espero verte por aquí pronto.

Venix14: Wenas Primero de todo, gracias por considerar mis dos fics que estoy llevando ahora el concurso de fics de Hogwarts xtreme, es todo un halago. Mientras tanto yo sigo por aquí actualizando cuando puedo, con mis sorpresas que surgen de la nada y que muchas veces dan resultados desastrosos para mi persona, como amenazas y todas esas cosas, jajaja todo en el buen sentido de la palabra. Bueno que mas decir, que buena idea lo de emprender ese concurso que por lo ultimo que vi habia ya muchos fics participantes, que guay Y bueno nos vemos , besos y hasta la proxima.

Termine, mision cumplida, todos y cada uno de los reviews contestados, y mis dedos están congelados mientras escribo en el ordenador…dios, cuanto frio debe hacer en la calle…Bueno mis queridisimos, ser felices, no os porteis muy bien, ser todo lo crueles que querais…pero sobre todo, seguid ahí, pues eso es lo que importa.

Muchos besos y hasta la proxima.

Shiro, la Sassech sigue algo perdidilla en busca del paraíso, y ahora las carreteras llenas de nieve…esque si no es por un problema es por otro…reostia donde estará el paraíso? Plis plis….un taxi para el paraiso


	17. El precio del error

**16. El precio del error**

"_Te quiero…te quiero….te quiero….a pesar de que te diga estas palabras nada significarán para ti, no es cierto? Mi amada, mi señora…mi Sianna. Despojada de esta tierra por manos impuras, ni siquiera tenían derecho a tocarte…nos lo quitaron, nuestra vida, nuestros sueños. Ya no habrán noches estrelladas que auguren nuestro futuro, ya no habrá cánticos que contarán nuestra historia. Todo se ha perdido. Tú tiempo se ha detenido, es el castigo que me ha sido impuesto o la bendición de mis intentos para mantenerte a mí lado. Yo seguiré adelante, viendo con mis ojos tu belleza inmortal ya para siempre. Solo me queda una solución, pero puede que la larga espera haga fracasar mis planes por permanecer a tú lado, pero quiero que se te sea devuelto, aquello que nos quitaron, para que dejes la huella de nuestra historia. Ella vendrá a ti, y tú lo cogerás gracias a la ayuda de él. Eso es lo que he podido ver en tus sueños, esa será tú recompensa. Ahora, mi querida Sianna, debo partir, y te quedarás aquí, en este santuario, velando los sueños hasta encontrar el elegido, y la traerás hasta aquí. Adiós señora del pueblo antiguo, mi amada."_

_-----------------------------------------_

La niebla despareció delante de los ojos de Harry y los demás, pero lo que allí vieron hizo que no pudieran dar ni un solo paso.

El grito desgarrado de Hermione retumbó por todas las paredes, la joven estaba tirada en el suelo sujetándose el estomago y llorando. A su lado, Draco sentado sobre las rodillas no se movía, solo observaba atemorizado el cuerpo de la joven. Frente a ellos, Sianna con aspecto triunfal se miraba las manos.

-Lo tengo, por fin lo tengo…vuestro fruto es mi recompensa…por fin lo he recuperado.

-Que le ha hecho..-susurraba atemorizado Ron- que le ha hecho a Hermione…

Luna cayó al suelo, a los pies de Harry, llorando…llorando, había ocurrido, tal y como había presentido, el dolor se manifestaba delante de ella, en el estado más puro y cruel. Harry comenzó a moverse, nada ganarían en estar de pie, observando impasibles mientras Hermione sufría, ya que, por lo que podía ver, Malfoy se encontraba paralizado.

-Ron quédate con Luna …

-Pero..

-Por favor..- insistió débilmente, y el pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que asentir y agacharse para comprobar como se encontraba la joven.

Harry comenzó a andar en dirección a donde se encontraban..

-Eh Potter…- le siguió Zabbini- sin esto no creo que puedas hacer mucho- dijo mientras le daba la varita que le había arrebatado cuando los sorprendieron.

-No vas a ir a ayudar a tú "amigo"?- dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-Gente como yo somos cobardes por naturaleza y preferimos salvar el culo antes de que nos peguen la patada..pero….- señaló hacia atrás- no puedo negarme a esa mirada – dijo torciendo la cabeza y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Harry observó por encima del hombro y se encontró a Pansy observando a Blaise amenazadoramente.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, un nudo se había formado en su pecho, algo le ahogaba…la situación le ahogaba. Intentaba recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido, pero no podía, le dolía…pero más le dolía afrontar la realidad, pero debía hacerlo.

Levantó la vista y ahí seguía Hermione tendida en el suelo llorando…pero lo que más miedo le dio fue el verle los ojos, había perdido todo brillo, toda vida. Alzó una mano para tocarla sin siquiera poder articular una palabra pero cuando la rozó Hermione se movió violentamente hacía atrás observando a Draco con esos ojos vacíos.

-No….No…no…no…no me toques…no quiero…no me mires…FUERA!

Draco observó como la joven se alejaba de él a rastras para acabar chocándose con las piernas de Harry…verla con aquella expresión fue más duro que cualquier golpe que le hubieran dado en su vida.

-Creías muchacha- resonó la voz de Sianna- que te ibas a quedar con lo que nos pertenece a los de mi estirpe, no es cierto?

-A que se refieres?- gritó Harry viendo como a sus pies temblaba Hermione.

-Pensabas que podrías engendrar el fruto de una sangre tan antigua…tan mágica…a pesar de tu sangre impura? Lo único para lo que has servido ha sido para traérmelo a mí!- dijo de nuevo triunfalmente mientras alzaba los brazos.

Harry no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero el temblor de Hermione y la mirada de Malfoy confirmaba esas sospechas…Hermione estaba embarazada antes de que…de lo que le hubiera hecho aquella mujer de mirada enloquecida.

-No puede ser…no puede ser…no a ella, no de este modo- rugió Harry mientras apuntaba a la mujer y un hechizo salía de su varita para ser desviado con un simple gesto de Sianna.

La risa cruel retumbó por las paredes y Harry miró desesperanzado su varita.

-Crees muchacho que con ese mínimo poder podrás siquiera rozarme?-se burló.

Zabbini estaba tras de Harry observando todo aquello mientras intentaba razonar todas las posibilidades de salir con vida de allí…al cabo de dos segundos supo que las posibilidades se igualaban a cero, mientras pensaba lo irónico de la situación…atrapados por una mujer tan hermosa, en otras circunstancias se plantearía la situación de una forma diferente.

Pero ahora debía prestar atención a Draco. Se acercó y lo cogió de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta la altura donde se encontraban Hermione y Harry.

-Vaya…- dijo por lo bajo Blaise- en otras circunstancias me habrías dicho que quitara mis sucias manos de ti y que un Malfoy jamás se dejaría arrastrar por el suelo.

Pero Malfoy no contestó, seguía con la mirada angustiada observando a Hermione, en ese momento Blaise comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

-Lo noto…- decía Sianna tocándose la barriga- por fin ha vuelto a mi, lo ves Salazar? Mi amado Salazar por fin lo hemos recuperado- decía al vacío.

-Loca….loca….loca….- murmuraba Harry- no es más que una loca con poder, deshaga lo que ha hecho!

Sianna ignoró a Harry, ya que su mirada estaba puesta en Hermione y luego en Draco.

-Serás recompensado joven mago- le decía a Malfoy- te lo aseguro, pero mi poder sigue siendo escaso para abrir las puertas de mi sepultura, mi cuerpo se ha materializado y con ello he recobrado mi tiempo, ahora necesitaré…- entonces sus ojos se posaron más allá de las figuras de Harry y Blaise….allá lejos, donde se encontraban los demás.

Harry entonces adivinó lo que se proponía hacer y giró en redondo para observar a Luna y a Ron, mientras que Blaise le siguió y observó desconcertado a Pansy.

-FUERA!..MARCHAOS!- gritó Harry- RON LLEVATELAS DE AQUÍ COMO SEA!

Ron se levantó alarmado cogiendo a Luna, y Pansy agarró con fuerza su varita. Vieron sin saber que hacer, como Sianna pasaba pausadamente por el lado de Harry y los demás y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Harry observó temeroso a Hermione y a Malfoy, por ahora no podía hacer nada por ellos, pero no podía permitir que le pasase algo a Ron…ni a Luna.

-Zabbini…quédate con ellos, yo tengo que ir- dijo sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Luna.

-Lo siento Potter…pero mi posición caballeresca me impide dejar a mi compañera indefensa…- dijo ladeando la cabeza- así que también tendré que ir, no creo que podamos hacer ahora mucho por ellos- señaló a Hermione y a Draco.

Mientras Harry y Blaise comenzaron a correr donde se encontraban los demás, Draco no pudo más que mirar a Hermione. Algo se había roto entre ellos…este era su castigo, después de todo, había sido castigado, pero por qué ella también? Que culpa tenía ella…ninguna…ella no tenía ninguna culpa, solo el haberle seguido, jamás debería haber ido en su busca, llevarle a su lado…nunca.

-….Hermione…- susurró, pero la joven no alzó la vista.- por dios…por favor dime algo….- pero la joven siguió mirando al suelo, temblando y apretando contra si sus brazos.

Ahora no podía tocarla, no se atrevía a tocarla…pero…..pero… La agarró con fuerza abrazándola contra sí. Sujetando con su mano la cabeza, le acariciaba el cabello cerrando los ojos fuertemente para impedir ver la verdad. Al instante, Hermione reaccionó.

-SUELTAMEEEE….NO ME TOQUES…SUeltame….no…- y lloró, lloró indefensa intentando con todas sus fuerzas apartarse de Draco, al final había sido castigada por su falta, por su error al perder contra la cordura, su conciencia. Todo por él…y que había conseguido? Sufrir la peor de las condenas por culpa de seguirle.

-No hagas eso…Hermione, por favor, estoy aquí, no te vengas abajo, por favor..- susurraba intentando convencerse también así mismo, pero de repente ya no escuchó el gemido de la joven, la apartó un poco de él y se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba vacía, fija en un punto, ella había preferido no ver, no sentir….-MALDITA SEA!- gritó desesperado y miró a su alrededor, odiando todo lo que se mostraba ante él, odiando todo.

Mientras tanto Sianna se dirigía hacia su nuevo objetivo, saboreando el poder que iba a recobrar. El poder de esas jóvenes, mujeres mágicas, eso era lo que buscaba, y ese sería el último ingrediente para estar completamente recobrada…y después, iría en busca de su amado. Si, todo salía tal como lo habían planeado, y ya podía sentir el aire fresco rozando sus mejillas, la luna que iluminaba sus cabellos, todo sería como en aquel entonces, envuelta en toda felicidad por su amado. Por fin…

-No te acerques!- gritaba aterrada Pansy- te lo advierto o si no…

-O si no que?- canturreaba Sianna- ahora no puedes hacer nada para dañarme..y dudo mucho que incluso antes pudieras, pero…no me gusta poner en ridículo a alguien como tú….porque tienes sangre mágica, procedes de mi mundo, al igual que ella- señaló a Luna- y os necesito a ambas.

Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, Harry se interpuso entre ella y sus amigos.

-No te dejaré seguir maldita…no importa como lo haga, pero no te dejaré continuar- su mirada era desafiante pero su mano temblaba ligeramente. Sabía que no podía con esa mujer, y quería resolver la duda…el por que.

-Las leyendas…- susurró al fondo Luna- las leyendas…las historias…los cuentos, todos relataban tu historia con una ternura fascinante una inolvidable historia de amor…pero ahora, ante nuestros ojos podemos ser conscientes de la verdad…que toda historia oculta un lado oscuro…una sombra…y eso eres, solo una sombra..

-Como te atreves- gritó Sianna- a mi…como te atreves a dirigirte a mi en ese tono!

-Solo una sombra…que necesita alimentarse para poder convertirse en una mujer de carne y hueso…para eso has necesitado ese sacrificio involuntario…has arrebatado…has dañado….has incumplido una de las grandes leyes de la magia…y se te será devuelto por triplicado…tú dolor será más grande que aquel que has provocado y…

-Como osas predecir mi fortuna niña entrometida!- alzó su mano rápidamente, Harry observó aterrado y su cuerpo se movió solo.

Luna gritó al ver como el joven era impulsado hacia atrás contra ella, sus visiones se hacían realidad.

-Harry!- gritó Ron corriendo hacia donde había caído su amigo, a los pies de Luna.

La joven ya se había agachado para comprobar el estado del joven, y no pudo controlar que las lágrimas afloraran en sus ojos.

-Es culpa mia, es culpa mía…yo lo sabía..y aun así yo…- Luna le tocaba la cara…Harry apretaba los ojos fuertemente por el dolor en el estomago…el impacto había sido duro pero no mortal.

-Eso ha sido una advertencia, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente.

Pansy parpadeó al darse cuenta que Blaise se había colocado frente a ella.

-Que crees que estás haciendo?- le dijo susurrándole pero a regañadientes.

-No me hagas decirlo en voz alta Pansy…cuando todo esto acabe te lo diré claramente- se medio giró y le sonrió pícaramente.

Pansy no replicó, si no que sonrió para sí y esperaba sinceramente que llegara el momento que se lo dijera…porque así todo aquello habría acabado.

No podía ver a Draco desde allí, estaba demasiado lejos, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era…su propia vida, aquella mujer la estaba mirando de una forma extraña…y no le gustaba que precisamente una mujer la mirara de aquella forma.

-Cuando obtenga vuestra magia podré volver, lo se, así que….no me odiéis por ello queridas- sonrió falsamente arrepentida Sianna.

Draco temblaba, pero no solo de temor, ahora era ira, ira…ira…y más ira. Odiaba todo, y a todos, pero a quien más se odiaba era a sí mismo. No solo había perdido a Hermione, si no a su futuro, y todo había sido tan rápido. Tenía que haber una solución, no todo debía acabar así, con la única persona que había tenido fe en él allí tendida y perdida en su propio dolor, en el dolor de ambos.

Entonces el joven recordó el manuscrito, debía haber algo escrito en él, pero no había tiempo, Sianna estaba dispuesta a atacar al resto para alcanzar de nuevo su poder, un parásito que se alimentaba de los demás para recobrar su propio poder. Pero seguía empleando su cuerpo, una cáscara vacía que ahora llenaba con lo que le había sido arrebatado. El futuro de Sianna y Salazar Slytherin era sustituido por el futuro de Draco y Hermione, y el poder terrenal de ella, era sustituido por la magia de brujas, las equivalentes a ella.

Pero como recobrar aquello que había sido arrebatado? Todos los hechizos son comunes, vienen todos del mismo lugar, pero…eso era algo que desconocía Draco, no lo sabía, su conocimiento no era tan amplio, tan…antiguo.

No podía pensar, cerraba los ojos e intentaba recobrar su esperanza. Donde había quedado la mente fría de un Malfoy?

Había estado en situaciones peores….no, mentira…jamás había pasado por algo parecido, no cuando algo tan importante estaba en juego.

Hermione miraba al vacío, con las últimas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, sus manos se colocaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y no producía el menor ruido. Draco no soportaba esa visión, ahora él debía ser fuerte por dos personas, ya habría tiempo de lamentaciones, seguro que sí.

Aferró la mano de ella, y se la llevó a la cara, posteriormente acarició su rostros impasible. Lo haría, por ella, debía hacer algo, para salvarla…para salvarlos.

-_Crucio!_- gritó Ron hacia Sianna, pero todo ataque era inútil, demasiado poderosa.

La risa de Sianna retumbaba por doquier, ningún hechizo la dañaría, el comprobar el poder de aquellos magos la hacía enorgullecer de lo poco que podía saber el paso del tiempo.

-Harry…Harry..- sollozaba Luna viendo que el joven no había podido incorporarse todavía, a pesar de estar consciente el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

Le habría gustado decirle a Luna que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, que todo saldría bien…como siempre, él lo arreglaría…pero, como arreglar algo si no podía luchar contra eso?

-Nos va a matar, nos va a matar, nos va a matar….

-Callate Pansy- decía de espaldas a ella Blaise- tus gritos molestan al silencio piensas que la gente te proteja si estas haciendo que esa gente te quiera acribillar para que te calles?

Pansy lo observó parpadeando, su espalda y tan serio….y se dio cuenta por primera vez desde que entraron en aquel lugar, que se alegraba de que él estuviera allí….solo un segundo, pues Sianna golpeó con otro hechizo a Blaise y este cayó a un lado de ella.

-NO!- gritó, pero cuando se acercó preocupada, observó que no le había golpeado tan fuerte como a Potter, y él pudo volverse a levantar pero apoyándose a ella.

-Joder, es la primera vez…que una mujer me da tan fuerte- y escupió un poco de sangre…aquello ya se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado, ninguno de ellos podía con la mujer, y si continuaban de aquella forma todos acabarían muy mal, especialmente las chicas.

Sianna observó de manera triunfal a los cinco jóvenes que se había juntado mirándola con aquellos ojos llenos de resentimiento, dolor y miedo….no la amaban, no la adoraban….ningún ápice de buen sentimiento hacia ella. Pero ya verían ya, cuando le fuera devuelto su poder y recobrara su posición al reencontrarse con su amado Salazar, todos la amarían como antaño, si…si…

-Queridos, por favor, no me odiéis, pensad en la causa, seréis recompensados…si…lo seréis.

-Por quien? Por una vieja loca como tú?- gritó Ron

-Silencio muchacho! Tienes una lengua muy larga- observó maliciosamente de nuevo a las jóvenes y sonrió- y ahora…acabemos con esto.

Cuando alzó su mano hacía ellos, la tensión creció y entonces….algo se interpuso lentamente, algo que hizo que Sianna se detuviese.

-Apártate de en medio querido, no querría lastimarte- dijo con voz melosa.

Draco la observó con sus fríos ojos grises, una mirada llena de odio, rencor y el deseo de dañar, dañarla como lo había hecho ella con él.

-Deshazlo- ordenó él con voz tranquila.

-A que te refieres?- dijo como si no supiera que ello iba con ella.

-Desde pequeño me han inculcado no dañar a una dama…las palabras eran otra cosa…pero usted no es una dama…y no dudaré en emplear todo mi poder para destruir todo lo que pueda quedar de usted en este lugar. Así que deshaga lo que le ha hecho.

Y allí estaban, todos atentos a los movimientos de Draco, que se enfrentaba de una manera tan tranquila con la mujer que le había arrebatado tanto.

-No esperaba menos de ti- dijo ella de manera triunfal- esa forma de enfrentarte ante mí me recuerda tanto a mi amado, tú mirada expresa tanto que podría infundir el peor de los temores a cualquiera…a cualquiera excepto a mí.

-No quiero sus cumplidos, quédeselos para usted, y ahora…

Ella lo acallo alzando la mano en gesto de silencio.

-Antes de que prosigas con tus vagos intentos de convencerme, me gustaría preguntarte…no querías conseguir el mayor poder inimaginable y recobrar el honor perdido de tú familia emprendiendo este viaje desde tú huida? No fuiste a por la chica por el simple hecho de vengar el tiempo perdido y el fracaso de tú anterior gloria? Que pensabas que conseguiría al averiguar tanto de un manuscrito encontrado en las profundidades de una cámara que pertenecía al mago más temido de todos?- se interrumpió para que el rubio asimilara sus palabras- Oh, si, yo estoy enterada de todo querido, desde aquí, mi sepultura, he podido contemplar todo, todo el paso del tiempo, una simple espectadora que ha aguardado su momento, el momento que llegaría cuando aquel que hubiera elegido el camino de Salazar Slytherin trajera con él a una portadora de aquella sangre que me destruyó, y tú lo has hecho, todo por tu propio beneficio joven Draco Malfoy, y después de lo que has hecho, no tienes el derecho de quitarme ahora lo que tú me serviste en bandeja de oro.

Draco siguió mirándola con aquella expresión tan dura en su rostro, y le dolía, le dolía saber la verdad, que él era el causante, y ya lo sabía, lo sabía de sobra, y el escucharlo en boca de esa mujer le dolía todavía más.

-Por que querido….por que quieres que te prive de aquello que tanto ansiabas?- Sianna miró un instante hacia atrás y observó a lo lejos el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione que seguía sentado en el suelo observando el vacío- ella es una impura, que puede ofrecerte ella que no te pueda ofrecer yo? Lo que siempre querías está a tú alcance, no te opongas a mí Draco, no te conviene.

-Tiene razón…- dijo Draco tranquilamente a lo que un escalofrío recorrió al grupo de detrás- todo lo que ha dicho tiene un sentido para mí…

-Por su puesto- contestó ella.

-Pero todo eso me importa una mierda señora- aferró la varita apuntándola hacia ella y con la otra mano sujetó con fuerza el manuscrito- no pienso sacrificar a la única persona que quiero por las palabras de una loca como usted. Promesas y más promesas, siempre mi vida se ha basado en errores que he provocado, sería muy engreído por mi parte culpar a los demás de mis fallos, y no pienso perder a lo único por lo que poder estar orgulloso de una decisión mía. No importa lo que me pueda pasar a mí, pero aunque tenga que morir aquí y ahora no pienso dejar que usted se lleve lo que no es suyo.

-Quieres acabar conmigo? Aunque tu tengas que morir?- pareció que se lo pensaba- es una lástima…pero…que así sea.

Sianna rió, y los demás vieron que sus vidas ahora dependían del rubio. Pero a pesar de todo lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo, nadie se fijó en que una persona que parecía estar perdida había escuchado una voz, la voz de Draco, y ahora lloraba por él.

No estaba dispuesta a perder algo más que fuera importante para ella….no otra vez.

----------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO

Hola, cuanto tiempo, verdad? (Shiro quiere huir antes de que le empiecen a tirar cosas) No es un gran capítulo, pero he estado tanto tiempo desconectada de escribir mis fics que es difícil volver a seguir el hilo, más estando a punto de acabar y es la parte siempre difícil.

Por que este retraso que nunca me había pasado? Pues ha sido un año bastante ajetreado, las clases me han tenido pillada, muchas otras cosas atrapada….y bueno porque quitarles parte de culpa….mis amigas también me han tenido pillada jajajaja

Ahora que ya acabe las clases intento ponerme al dia con mis proyectos, pero….va a resultar muy difícil, puesto que no tengo casi tiempo, asi que espero que tengais paciencia, ojala pueda volver a tener la inspiración y las ganas que tenia con mis dos fics, porque de eso me falta un poco.

No tengo ni tiempo para contestar a los reviews…solo decir que como siempre he leido cada uno con muchas ganas, y más de una sonrisa que me arrancan. Que siempre espero recibir de nuevo de la gente conocida y de los que se integran ahora.

Que decir mas para poder reparar este retraso tan..imperdonable…puessss…que espero que os siga gustando la historia, que no haya perdido mucha comba…y….que seais felices, tan felices como yo, y que mas felicidad el saber que pronto saldrá el sexto libro de Harry Potter? Vale..que es en ingles…peor y que más da! Jejeje

Muchos besos a todo el mundo, que siempre me encanta que esteis ahí y espero poder escribir el siguiente cap pronto.

Nos vemos, y a los que tengan examenes, animo animo, que luego estan las vacaciones

Shiro, la Sassech española que a pesar de pasar los dias sigue perdida buscando el paraíso en los sueños, aunque veo de lejos unas palmeras…cachis me equivoque de isla….


End file.
